Hakai and Souzou
by OmegaBox
Summary: Momo Yaoyorozu is a girl that longs to be a Hero and she has the perfect Quirk to make that dream come true. But her second Quirk could easily undo everything she sought for with a simple touch of the hand. (Dual Quirk Yaomomo.)
1. The Girl with Two Quirks

**The following is a non-profit work of fiction based on a much greater work. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Studio Bones, Viz Media, Shueisha, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

It was late, yet sleep wouldn't claim her. She was confident in her abilities, but she still held doubt in them. She was willing to take on everything in front of her with a strong step and create a safe world with her talents, but she was worried she would destroy everything in the process if she wasn't careful.

She couldn't help it.

It was the nature of her Quirks, after all.

A blossoming young woman of 15 lay awake close to midnight on her oversized bed within her parent's mansion. She stared at the roof of the canopy over her bed as her thoughts continued to plague her mind. For every hint of optimism, there was a pessimistic thought to counteract it.

U.A.'s Entrance Exam was tomorrow and she was beyond anxious. She had sent in an entrant's application as a fallback in case she didn't get a recommendation from her principle. Her doubts often surfaced more than they should, but this was one of the rare occurrences where it actually helped her. She was a perfect academic student with the highest grades in her school, one such attribute the prestigious school was looking for. It was more than enough reason for her principal to send in a recommendation to U.A.

It was one black spot on her record that had dashed her chances of receiving a recommendation and she knew it was a mistake she knew couldn't simply be overlooked.

She lifted her cloth covered right arm in shame as she replayed the memory for what felt like, and probably was, the thousandth time.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to…"_

" _Look at them! You think they care if you're sorry?!"_

" _I just…"_

" _NO! Just stop! You just stay there. And don't touch anything!"_

" _I… I'm sorry… I messed up… I didn't want any of this…"_

Tears fell from the corner of her eyes and some stayed within the nooks between her eyes and nose as she recalled the looks of disgust she received after that day. It's been a steep uphill battle since then and it hasn't gotten any easier.

She created a simple rag from her left hand to wipe away her tears, finally pulling away her gaze from her right hand. She called her first Quirk 'Souzou' (Creation), a simple name for a wonderful Quirk. She is able to create anything from any part of her body, sans for everything below her right elbow, using the lipids she ingests as food. Her first successful creation was sitting proudly on her desk just across the room. It was a simple little Russian nesting doll that vaguely resembled a young her in nightgown. She can create them without batting an eye with her current skill set now, but she just couldn't get rid of it. It is an important memento, afterall.

Her second Quirk was the complete opposite of the first. It manifested shortly after Souzou and when it did, she was beyond confused and terrified over its nature. It didn't bring the warm feeling her creation Quirk did. It felt cold, for a lack of a better word. It was a feeling she couldn't comprehend at the young age of 4. It manifested out of the blue when she was at a park with her mother, but it barely registered as concern with her since it took a long time for anything to even get affected. But the strange sensation never went away. Aside from being unable to create anything below her right elbow, Momo didn't think it was going to be a concern in fulfilling her dreams.

That assurance was shattered many years later, and with it, her peace of mind.

Without any feasible reasoning, her secondary Quirk made a huge jump in power output when she reached pre-adolescence. After the incident on her first day of Junior High and being ridiculed, she had finally chosen an appropriate name for her second Quirk after ignoring it for so long.

'Hakai' (Destruction).

She had completely despised it since that day. After the jump in power, there was no way to fully turn it off and there wasn't any kind of material that wouldn't work on it, save for whatever she creates with 'Souzou'. Her primary Quirk was the counter to her secondary Quirk, at least unconsciously. She could still destroy whatever she created if she wanted to, but at least it wouldn't happen without the intention to do so.

Momo sighed deeply from the pressure of the Entrance Exams tomorrow. The past few months weighed heavily on her mind, with school, studies, physical training with her servants/instructors, and her own Quirk training being major obstacles leading up to tomorrow.

Momo got up from her oversized bed and made her way downstairs to get her stomach settled, as it had been growling in hunger for the past half hour. After making her way down the lavish stairs, she reached the kitchen to search for one of her mega-protein bars that she had started earlier that evening. As soon as she found it she bit the dense bar in half, practically filling up her stomach in the process.

The dark haired girl made her way to the bar section of the kitchen and sat on one of the rotating barstools. She began to create a tiny nesting doll slightly over a centimeter high and placed it on the dining table. Momo then created another nesting doll that was a little larger than the first one and placed the first nesting doll inside the second nesting doll she made. It was a coping mechanism that she developed as she improved control over 'Souzou'. She typically only did it whenever she had a lot in her mind and now was a good a time as any.

With her focus solely on the task in front of her, it provided a much wanted distraction from the chaos that typically swirled her mind.

She repeated the process until the final nesting doll was around 35 centimeters high, having 20 smaller dolls inside of it. In the process of relieving her stress for the past half hour, Momo had also burned up the rest of her protein bar.

Momo felt her eyelids begin to droop and decided to finally call it a night, taking her little project with her. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow. It's best if she got what little sleep she was left with.

 _The Next Morning_

 _U.A. Entrance Walkway_

The next morning was completely uneventful for the dual Quirk user, save for a minor detour that her driver had to take due to traffic. Her parents had wished her luck before leaving for their jobs, to her appreciation.

She couldn't describe how supportive her parents have been of her dream despite the hardships Momo had to go through. Her second Quirk's jump in power came as a surprise for them, but they made the best of the new situation. There was testing to see what the extent of 'Hakai' can do when it first emerged and with the increase in power in her early adolescence came vigorous field testing on what it can affect. When 'Souzou' was discovered to be the only thing that didn't automatically get destroyed upon contact with her right hand, her father practically demanded that she kept it covered with her creations. Later on, Momo managed to successfully create a thick, breathable mesh material that allowed her right arm to breathe while providing complete coverage of her right hand and forearm.

The dark haired teen lifted her covered arm from her bag strap to stare at it, contemplating.

'This is it,' thought Momo in a melancholy tone. 'This is the first step I need to take to become a Hero. But why am I nervous? Should I be? Academic-wise, I shouldn't have a problem, but what about the practical? Are they going to require that I use both my Quirks? If I used Hakai, would that jeopardize my chances of getting in? And what if they do let me in, but forbid me—'

"Excuse me?"

Momo's internal anxiety trip was interrupted by a kind voice beside her. She turned to see a slightly shorter boy with a bushy, green head of hair, emerald eyes, two sets of freckles under said eyes, and wearing a black, middle school uniform with large, crimson shoes. It was difficult to tell, but she could see a bit of a lean build under his uniform.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy.

"Um… Yes, I'm fine," replied Momo after recollecting her thoughts. "I'm just a bit nervous for today."

"Yeah, me too. But I'm sure we'll do fine."

Momo arched an eyebrow in curiosity to the positive boy. "How are you certain of that?"

The greenette had a confused look when the dark haired girl asked that, as if she asked him an odd question. "Well, you're taking the Entrance Exam for U.A. This is the same place where many great Heroes started out. Their foundations as a Hero came from here, and I'm looking to become one of them. I'm sure you've worked really hard for this, too. It'd be a waste if you weren't sure of yourself."

If she was perfectly honest with herself, she was touched by this boy's concern for her. They don't even know each other and yet, he gave her some words of encouragement despite never asking for it. Unfortunately, the act of kindness was interrupted by a shout of untamed anger.

"DEKU!" shouted a voice from behind the two teenagers.

The shout seemed to have snapped the regal girl out of the serene bubble she created. When the duo turned around, they both saw an angry looking boy with spiky, pale blond hair, small, crimson eyes, and the same uniform as the greenette with an additional cream colored scarf around his neck. As the blond angrily stomped towards 'Deku', he reached into his backpack and threw a different colored scarf at the greenette, this one being red and blue with hints of white throughout the article and yellow at the ends. It heavily resembled the color pattern of a certain blond hero's outfit. Upon closer inspection, it looked like he was panting, like he had just sprinted not too long ago

"You forgot this, idiot," loudly spoke the blond with gnashing teeth.

"Oh, thanks!" spoke 'Deku' as he wrapped his newly acquired scarf around his neck, completely ignoring the aggressive tone. "Sorry about leaving you behind, Katsuki."

"The fuck you are. I swear if the old hag didn't call me back to get your damn scarf, I would've gotten here before you did." The angry blond then shifted his glare to Momo. "Who the hell is this?"

Seeing as the angry blond boy, named Katsuki, had changed his attention to her, Momo replied with the most regality she can muster. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. May I get your names, as well?"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya," replied the greenette. "Nice to meet you, Yaoyorozu." A short pause occurred for the blond to say his name before Izuku spoke to the glaring blond. "Katsuki, she's waiting for you to introduce yourself."

"Yeah, well she can shove it up her ass," barked the blond, causing the dark haired girl to return the glare in offense. "Why the hell would I give my name to some extra, especially when she wants to act all high and mighty in front of us?"

"Fine then. His name is Katsuki Bakugo."

"Goddamnit, Deku!"

Momo's anger turned to confusion as she watched the angry blond boy began to viciously noogie the green haired boy into submission, the latter crying out in agony of his messy hair getting more messed up.

'This is… odd,' thought the dual Quirk user as she watched the one sided roughhousing. She noticed their little act had drawn the attention of several students that were passing by, but didn't really dwell in it as she put her attention back to the duo.

After a while of having a fist twist into his skull, Izuku decided to tap out and begged the angry blond to release him. Katsuki got in one last twist of his fist before letting his victim go.

"Don't go spouting my name to any other extra or I'll do worst next time! Got it, Deku?!" roared Katsuki.

"Don't call everyone else 'extras', Katsuki," replied Izuku, his face completely unfazed from the angry blond's yelling. "That's impolite."

"Like hell, it's impolite!"

"Well, you never know. Maybe there's someone here that can overmatch you."

"Stop spouting bullshit! Everyone here is beneath my goddamn foot!"

"So, um…" awkwardly interrupted Momo, causing both friends to look at her. "Are you two friends? Or acquaintances? You seem very familiar with one another."

"None of your business, Ponytail!"

"We've been friends since we were kids," replied Izuku, to Katsuki's chagrin.

"What did I say about opening your mouth?!"

"Nothing. You just said not to spout your name."

The angry blond was about to refute, but stopped when he realized what the greenette said was true. He growled in anger before pulling ahead of him to the auditorium.

"Let's just get our seats, damn it," growled the angry blond before he muttered 'fucking smartass' under his breath.

"Oh, right." Izuku paused before addressing the taller girl. "Good luck, Yaoyorozu. You can do this!"

The dark haired teen could only look on as the greenette caught up to his angry, blond friend. As she watched them interact, she couldn't help but feel some levity in what she was going up against. It wasn't that long ago that she was doubtful about her chances of getting in. But right now, it was the farthest thing from her mind. Right now, she is going to take on whatever lies ahead.

'I can do this.'

 **AN: Soooo? What do you thiiink? Are you intriiiigued? Does this fill you with...**

 **Okay, that's enough of the low key, attention whore attitude. So this was one of those ideas I've had bouncing around my head for the better half of the year now and only now did I finally puts some words to it. It's definitely much shorter than what I usually do for my fic(s) [I only have one in progress, but I could have more somewhere down the line], but that could change as the story progresses. I'm honestly surprised no one thought of something like this before now. I mean, a Creation Quirk paired with a Destruction Quirk? That sounds like a bad combo... Oddly enough, that's going to be the dynamic in this fanfic between Momo's two Quirks. No spoilers though... Seriously, I have nothing else past this first chapter... well, I have an outline, but it's not much past the Entrance Exam... Also this won't be a top priority, but I will update when I feel like it. (Insert shameless plug in on other fanfic.) Phew... That was a long author's note. At least I'm done-zo.**

 **-OmegaBox**

 **(Edit: 5/21/19**

 **Sooooo, I got bored one night and decided to fix this chapter to… I dunno, the initial chapter felt… I dunno, off? Whatever, this is updated because I felt like it. Bye.)**

 **(Edit 11/1/19**

 **So, I've got a better idea of what I want to do for this fic, so expect further edits in the other chapters. Side note: I'm sooooo thankful I didn't go that far in this story. Otherwise, I woulda had alooot more to change.)**


	2. A Burst of Hakai

**The following is a non-profit work of fiction based on a much greater work. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Studio Bones, Viz Media, Shueisha, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

 _Much Later_

 _Training Ground BETA, Site B_

The orientation for the next portion of the examination process went off without much resistance. Earlier that day was the written exam, which wasn't much of a problem for Momo. She had always been a studious, intelligent girl, as 'Souzou' required thorough knowledge of molecular science to utilize it at the level she does now. Compared to molecular-science, everything else felt simple.

Once the written exam was done, all the students were asked to move to a different auditorium. Everyone was seated by their numbers given to them when they entered the building that morning. Waiting for them was the Voice Hero: 'Present Mic', an over eccentric man with exaggeratedly tall, blond hair, an outfit that consisted of a black, leather jacket and pants, the former containing studs around the shoulder area, orange-tinted sunglasses, and a directional speaker around his neck that looks like a cassette stereo.

The Voice Hero briefly and quickly went over the fundamentals for the practical portion of the Entrance Exam, such as what the students would be doing for the exam, the type of villain and point system regarding the villains, and the basic rules of the exam. There was a brief interruption involving a teen with deep blue hair and glasses calling out Present Mic on the inadequacy of U.A.'s explanation process when the latter wasn't done explaining yet. He also called out the two boys she met earlier that day for making a little racket behind him, which was immediately shut down by the explosive blond. After that, the eccentric Hero went on to explain the 0-Pointer robot, or the 'Thwomp' as he called it, and its significance in the test as an obstacle rather than something of worth. He concluded his little show with wishing luck to the applicants, by graciously telling them to not die, and giving them a taste of their school motto before dismissing them to their assigned locations.

While she was changing in the locker room, the dual Quirked girl noticed some stares being thrown her way, not that she was surprised. For someone her age, Momo does look more mature when compared to her peers. Her face is slightly more angular, her figure is more curvaceous, and she's a bit taller than the average heighted Japanese girl, though that last one doesn't hold that much weight anymore since to the introduction of Quirks, more specifically the Mutant Type Quirks. However her mature figure was more of a side effect of 'Souzou', as it constantly uses up her fat cells from every part of her body sans her breasts, for reasons she doesn't really understand. Granted, her first Quirk does seem to have a safety net in which her body does not allow her fat content to go below what she believes is around 10 percent, the lowest possible body fat percentage for a healthy female. Therefore, her body figure always has the perfect amount of fat in all the right places.

'Souzou' would have been a Godsend if she was a stuck up brat.

Of course, this brings about its own problems. Because of her beautiful figure, the dark haired teen has been the target of eye candy of countless males, and one sexually confused girl that one time, and numerous 'friends' that were only interested in her appearance, her status, or both. This led her to push away so many people when they get too familiar with her. She never had that big of an issue with it, since she normally spent her time studying, training with her servants when they have the time, or understanding and creating different objects with 'Souzou'. Sure it left her with a bit of social awkwardness beyond her regal family, but at least she knew they were legitimate.

The dual Quirk user outfitted herself with a sports bra and a loose top with a pair of mid-thigh leggings and running shoes before heading to the bus that would take her to her assigned location. Once the bus arrived in front of a pair of gargantuan, metal gates surrounded by equally large concrete walls and the other students were allowed to get off, Momo didn't waste any time to stretch out her limbs. She was quietly coming up with a plan for the physical portion of the exam.

'Let's see,' she thought. 'To pull ahead of the crowd, I would have to create something mobile, but require a small portion of my available lipids. So my options are roller skates or a skateboard. It would require a bit more of my lipids, but the skateboard would provide me with less trouble getting on and off it. And I should compliment it with some form of thrust… A small rocket booster should suffice for my body weight and coefficient of static friction between the bearings, wheels, and ground. While I'm at it, I should probably make some sort of retrieval mechanism for the board in case I get separated from it. Though I want to go high tech, a simple felt sash around the middle would be the best option right now.' She nodded to herself.

'So locomotion is set. Now what about offensive capabilities? Present Mic said we were fighting against robots, but he didn't give any specs on them. Logically speaking, the 1-pointers should be the easiest to take down and have the lowest threat level, and the 3-pointers are the most dangerous threat, not counting the 0-pointer, with the 2-pointers being somewhere in the middle. There should be alternative ways to shut them down other than destroying them. It wouldn't make sense to have them be only built to be destroyed. I doubt the school has the budget to constantly put out destructible robots on a regular basis.'

"What do you think you're doing?" spoke an uptight voice from a distance behind the dark haired girl. Momo recognized the voice as the same teenage boy that interrupted Present Mic during the orientation earlier. Momo was certain she wasn't the one being addressed, so she tried ignoring whoever it was Examinee 7111 was calling out.

"What do you mean?" replied a familiar voice, catching Momo's attention but refusing to turn around.

"That girl looks like she's focusing on the upcoming test. Everyone here is trying to focus and remain calm for the upcoming test. Were you planning on interrupting her focus? Are you even taking this seriously?"

Momo couldn't help but feel a bit irritated over what the uptight teen was saying, though she couldn't understand why. It could be because she was trying to focus on the task at hand and someone drew her out of it.

"Well, I met her earlier this morning and I was going to—"

"So you _were_ going to distract her!"

"—try to ease her tension because she looked so tense."

A brief moment of silence surrounded the two boys and their small audience. Momo, meanwhile, briefly stopped her stretching when she heard what the greenette said before resuming, pretending to ignore what the two teens were saying.

"Pardon?"

"I was going to wish her luck again because of how tense she seemed." Izuku adopted a confused look on his face, complete with a raised eyebrow and a small frown. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"I was thinking you were—"

"AND START!"

The dark haired girl didn't even think twice when she heard those words as she completely pulled ahead of the stunned group, creating her form of locomotion and a metal staff as she passed through the gargantuan doorway that lead to the school's training ground. Had she looked back, she would have seen several others following her example, including Izuku and a girl with brunette hair shaped in a bob-cut.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" shouted Present Mic from the top of a tall building opposite of the training grounds. "THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN FOR THIS TEST! IT STARTS WHEN I SAY GO! NOW GO!"

Momo encountered a large robot a big red '1' on both of its arms. She had to admit, it appeared to be a difficult enemy to take down, but she couldn't count herself out yet. So when the mechanical beast revved up its mini-gun, she made a maneuver with her skateboard and staff to get behind it and away from the gun. Once she got behind it, she spotted a glowing structure sticking out of the robot's back. Concluding it was the weak point, she struck it dead center with her staff with a quick thrust. There was some resistance to the 'core', but the dark haired girl did manage to get the mechanical beast to cease its movement. With a short electrical sputter it slumped over like a lifeless doll… a big, expensive, and dangerous doll.

The dark haired teen quickly checked her newly made watch to see how much time was left for the test. So far, 19 seconds have passed and she has one point under her belt. It was a start, but if she didn't pick up the pace, then she would be over shadowed by the other applicants that managed to catch up after the confusion in the beginning. Seeing a group of robots ahead of her, she decided more drastic measures had to be taken there. From abdomen, she quickly created a pair of dark-tinted goggles, some earplugs and several flashbang grenades, which she threw as soon as her newly made shades and plugs were over her eyes and ears, respectively. With several deafening and blinding *BANGS*, the robots were moving frantically from being unable to see anything with their cameras.

With the distraction working perfectly, Momo got off of her skateboard, slinging it over her back as she ran towards the mass of robots, and created a weight for her to attach to her staff. When she was in range of one of the robots, she swung her weighted staff with a grunt and succeeded in demolishing the head. Similar to the first one she took down, the robot ceased movement once she destroyed an important part of it. She brought her focus on the other robots that were still blinded from her flashbangs and went to demolish them too. Her eyes had a fire behind them that screamed determination and drive.

She was going to do whatever it takes to get into this school, no matter what.

 _Examinee Monitoring Room_

"This year seems to have an interesting batch, huh?" spoke a gruff man with white, spiky hair in a red bodysuit and silver gauntlets on both arms.

"A large battlefield with a small time slot does bring out the best of them," replied a voice from within a space themed suit.

"The variety of the potential heroes here is what makes these exams so amusing," spoke a woman in a sultry voice. "We have those that specialize in reconnaissance and information gathering…" She turned to a monitor with a teen with multiple arms, with webbing in between, spreading them out like a satellite dish. "…those that are never left behind…" On one of the monitors was Examinee 7111 sliding along the floor with his legs expelling heated air, kicking up a lot of dust in the process. "…those that can make quick decisions on the spot…" On another monitor was Momo stabbing a robot in the head with her staff, without its weight, as she threw another flashbang grenade behind her to stun a 3-pointer robot targeting her. "…and finally, there are the naturally gifted fighters." Standing in the middle of a mass of broken metal was Katsuki, hands smoking and a wide, maniacal grin on his face. "These abilities are what we need to preserve the peace in the line of Heroism."

"Be that as it may," started a man with frazzled, blond hair and skeletal features on his face and overall body structure. "There is still one more trial for these young, potential Heroes. This will show us their true nature." As he finished speaking, the man pressed a button that was previously covered with a glass panel and surrounded by yellow and black stripes. Above the button read the kanji for 'kaiju' with a zero next to it.

 _Training Ground BETA, Site B_

'And that's 36 points,' thought Momo as she destroyed the core of a 3-pointer robot. She had been doing well throughout the exam and with less than two minutes left, she felt very confident with herself. However, as she was assessing the battlefield, she couldn't help but think there was something making her very uneasy. She didn't have any robots targeting her, hell, there were hardly any robots left for any of the examinees to destroy/incapacitate. And she didn't have to worry about any examinees targeting her, as it was against the rules and those that did would either have a deduction to their points or be disqualified. So what was it?

A large rumbling from the center of the city was what reminded her there were four different robots in the test. And the only one that was yet to make an appearance was the neigh-defeatable obstacle.

Buildings collapsed and the very ground splintered and cracked at the appearance of the 0-point robot. It towered over the office buildings and nearly equaled the height of the skyscrapers. One of its gargantuan arms completely demolished one of the buildings with a single swing, establishing its dominance in the exam site.

'Oh my god,' Momo internally said, as she shakily stared up at the mechanical monster. 'I know they showed it in the presentation before the exam, but… this is too much!' Her attention was brought to all the examinees running away from the behemoth, most fighting through exhaustion. 'They have the right idea. It isn't worth any points and like Present Mic said, it's more of an obstacle than an opportunity for points. I have to—'

Momo then caught sight of Izuku running towards the robot. Her eyes widened in surprise, wondering why he would run towards the 0-pointer. But one look towards his intended path and she understood.

A girl with brunette hair in a bob-cut had her leg trapped under some rubble and she wasn't in good shape from how she was struggling to even lift herself up.

That was every reason Momo needed to spring into action. She began to run towards the robot for a brief moment before she put 'Souzou' to work. She was some distance behind Izuku, as she decided she would be of more help from a longer range. From her abdomen, she quickly sprouted a cannon and a cannon ball. Just as she was about to load the ammo into the cannon, she suddenly collapsed on her knees and clutched her stomach in pain.

'Agh…' she groaned in her mind. 'I'm at my limit. I need to make this shot hit, or both of them will get hurt.' Momo grit her teeth in pain as she shoved the cannonball with a balled up fist, not even bothering to make a plunging stick, and shifted the cannon to aim at the colossal robot's face. From the ground, she could see the greenette trying to move the rubble around the girl's leg. She couldn't miss this shot.

With a mighty tug, she fired the cannon with a deafening bang and a cloud of ignited gunpowder. Shortly after, as she picked herself off the ground, she heard a powerful impact, indicating her attack hit something. She hobbled out of the smoke cloud to see a good sight. The top half of the robot's head was dented inward and it appeared to have stopped moving with an outstretched arm. More importantly, she could see Izuku pick up the brunette girl around her waist and help her walk away from the robot. She let out a relieved sigh as the two approached her with the brunette's arm over his shoulder.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu!" Izuku called out, pointing at the immobile robot. "Did you do that?"

The dark haired girl nodded before replying, "I saw you running towards the robot and I assumed you needed assistance." She felt a slight spike in pain from her abdominal area, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Are you alright?!" cried out the brunette girl.

As Momo lifted her head to reply, to her horror, she saw the building sized robot begin moving again. The mechanical groaning and the sliding of metal parts also got the duo's attention. They both turned to see the giant palm of the mechanical monster fall on them like a world-ending meteor. They were both spent from the exam and neither of them could move fast enough to completely avoid the attack.

Momo was the one to make a move. She extended her right arm forward, the mesh material covering her arm turning into bright purple particles and disintegrating into nothingness, and willed her dangerous power to extend itself towards the giant, metallic appendage.

It only took a second for the arm to turn into the same bright purple particles.

Momo stood there with her arm still outstretched, shaking in her place in front of Izuku and the brunette girl. She was completely taken aback over what she had just done. A giant arm the length and width of several buses completely gone in under a second, because of her. Even through her shock, she can see 'Hakai' eat away at the robot from its shoulder, turning it into purple particles and disintegrating almost immediately after. Even if it was slower than her initial attack, she was still dealing damage to it without the intention to do so.

The two teens behind her were completely speechless as to what just occurred just now. Not too long ago, the brunette was trapped under some rubble from the robot's appearance and the green haired boy was trying to get her out of it. Then, they heard two loud explosions from behind and in front of them, courtesy of the dark haired girl with a fanned out ponytail firing a cannon, of all things. And when they thought it was over, the robot made another attempt at them. When all was lost, the same teen used what is thought to be another Quirk and completely disintegrated the threat. It was all so much to take in.

It didn't help that Momo began screaming in pain.

They didn't even hear Present Mic scream that their time for the exam was up. They were more concerned over how it looked like Momo's arm looked like it was burning. There were streams of black smoke emanating from the back of her hand and her skin appeared to be dissolving into dust in patches. She held her right forearm with her opposite hand, being mindful of her damaged right hand.

It was the first time she had willingly used 'Hakai' on this big of a scale, so she had no idea the backlash would be this severe. As her hand continued to further deteriorate, she could only scream louder as the damage began spreading up her forearm.

Just as Momo was about to begin thrashing, as she was trying to keep herself from losing it and touching anything with her right hand, a cloud of pink smoke flowed over her head and she quickly lost consciousness. The two teens stepped away from the cloud as two familiar Pro Heroes arrived.

"My, oh my," spoke a raven-haired woman. She was wearing a white, skin tight bodysuit with a leather piece accentuating her breasts, a pair of black knee-length high heels, and purple stockings connected to a belt studded with red gems, via garter belt. She was The R-Rated Hero: 'Midnight'. "Of all the surprises today, I never expected this. You think you can fix this, Chiyo?"

"I've never seen anything like this, Kayama," replied a short, elderly woman. She had on a white doctor's coat, a blue-tinted visor, and her grey hair was bundled into a neat bun, held together with a needle styled into a syringe. She was The Youthful Heroine: 'Recovery Girl'. "But I'll do the best I can."

The elderly Hero proceeded to use her Quirk on the young woman by extending her lips an impossible distance onto Momo's forehead. Said girl's right arm was surrounded by a green glow and the ongoing damage stopped completely and even healed slightly in the form of some remade skin. The dark haired girl visibly relaxed when the damage was stopped, but her hand was still in bad shape. On top of that, with her palm facing the asphalt, her second Quirk was already eating away at the ground, albeit at a much slower rate compare to the remnants of the giant robot behind them.

"She should be fine for now," the Youthful Heroine spoke. "Kayama, get her on the stretcher when the security robots come by. I need to attend to the other injured students. And be mindful of her right hand. You don't want to end up like that robot."

"I know," simply replied Midnight as she kneeled by the unconscious girl.

"Do you two need healing?" asked the elderly Heroine to the brunette and Izuku. She could tell they were still reeling from what they had witnessed from their shocked looks. It was Izuku that broke their silence.

"Is Yaoyorozu going to be alright?" he asked with a slight tremble in his voice. From behind the Youthful Heroine, he could see two child sized robots carrying a stretcher between them arrive. The R-Rated Hero then carefully placed the unconscious girl onto the stretcher and followed the robots closely behind.

"She's in my care, sonny. She's going to be just fine."

Both Izuku and the brunette girl could only nod in affirmation as they both watched Momo be taken away with a heavy heart and a great deal of questions.

 **AN: You know that cathartic feeling you get when you spend hours and hours writing and the ideas don't stop flowing, so you keep going until you're completely finished or satisfied with it? This is that exact feeling. From the very start of the exam to the very end of it, it was all within a day. I feel fan-freakin'-tastic right now. So what do you think of 'Hakai'? This has a similar visual aesthetic to Hakai from Dragon Ball Super, which is what inspired me to think of this fanfic. Except, instead of being this OP as fuck, godly power, it's been nerfed significantly for a mere mortal to wield, and even then, you've seen the drawbacks of using it to a great degree. Okay, I'm doing something a bit different here and replying to some comments left on the first chapter. Here goes:**

 **SonicMax: Yes, Katsuki and Izuku have been friends since they were kids. As for what his Quirk is… I'll tell you later… It's a secret… Shhhhhh…**

 **JesteRBloodRaveN: There might be, but I want to create more development in their dynamic before I can consider or go anywhere with it. Besides, there's an important plot point that has to occur first before anything can happen. *wink***

 **MrClikk: There is going to be some interesting interactions between Momo and Shouto, but I haven't actually explored any ideas for how that can transpire. Well, besides the 'one side good/one side bad or evil' thing. I'm open to suggestions if anyone has ideas.**

 **Mightymouse: Nooooo… I definitely haven't been inside your head… I've peeked inside your head once, but I only found grey matter and brain fluid. By the way, if you woke up with a splitting headache, that wasn't me…**

 **Okay, for real this time. As weird as a coincidence it is, I'd prefer if you put your idea up. I can see why you would be hesitant to publish something that is closely similar to another person's concept. To be perfectly honest, this concept is one of those things I expected to be all over this site, and yet, to my knowledge, I'm the first person to actually do it. I actually want to see how other people go about this idea if the inspiration comes up. Besides, I seriously doubt your fanfic as a whole would be anything like mine (I'm talking about ideas implemented into this fanfic, I'm not bragging. I hate it when people say their stories are better than others). In short, go for it.**

 **Okay, I'm done here. Peace and Love. And Happy New Years! And Belated Merry Christmas!**

 **-OmegaBox**

 **Edit: 3/10/2020**

 **Minor fixes here and there. Nothing else to say here. Goodbye!**

 **Edit: 3/25/2020**

 **You ever heard of a YTP called 'Peter Parker Fails at Life'? I'm beginning to feel like that when I realized I still had this in my computer.**


	3. What We Strive For

**The following is a non-profit work of fiction based on a much greater work. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Studio Bones, Viz Media, Shueisha, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

 _Earlier_

 _Examinee Monitoring Room_

" _Did… Did that just happen?" stuttered out one of the teachers after seeing a dark haired girl completely obliterate the arm of the kaiju-sized robot. He was wearing a yellow helmet in the shape of a dragon's head devoid of any details, save for the basic geometric shape, and a simple pair of pants. The tips of his fingers were a solid grey color and appeared to be very durable._

" _Who is that examinee?" asked the gruff, white haired hero in the red jumpsuit and white gauntlets._

" _Momo Yaoyorozu," replied a mammalian creature in formal dress wear. "Ah, yes, I remember her. She is the only examinee to have two registered Quirks. Quite an interesting young human."_

" _Two Quirks?" asked a teacher in white dress shirt, red striped tie, black trousers, and a metal helmet with an illuminated thick, red horizontal visor. He's known as The Jump Hero: 'Dropper'. "That should be impossible, shouldn't it?"_

" _Not as impossible as people having Quirks in the first place," replied Midnight. She then noticed distress take hold of Momo as she visually began to scream through one of the monitors still on the group of three students. There wasn't sound, but she didn't have to hear anything to know she was in pain. "Oh shit… Dropper, send Recovery Girl and I to Site B. There's a student that requires immediate sedation and healing."_

 _Seeing as the R-Rated Hero had urgency in her voice, he quickly complied with a nod._

" _Understood."_

 _The helmet bearing Hero brought the two ladies together and clapped his hands once. There was a brief delay before all three blink out of existence. Almost instantly, the Jump Hero reappeared as if he never left, but with the absence of Recovery Girl and Midnight. A small gust of wind shot towards the Hero as he reappeared._

" _Transport successful!" shouted the Jump Hero. Several other teachers sweatdropped at the odd act. He was a recent hire, so they weren't used to his antics just yet._

 _Present Time_

 _Recovery Girl's U.A. Office_

Waking up to the overbearing smell of peroxide and alcohol was not the most pleasant thing that Momo could have imagined. Neither was having a cold, hollow feeling where her right arm was. She noticed her right hand inside a fish bowl and covered in bandages… Well it would have been if 'Hakai' didn't eat away at the portions in contact with her palm and fingers. Also, why did it feel so sore?

Oh…

She used 'Hakai' on the robot to save Izuku and the other girl. She had willingly used her destructive Quirk to disintegrate the robots arm. The one thing she never wanted or expected to do and she had willingly used it. But it was an unusual feeling.

On one hand, it was the same Quirk that made her nervous to touch anything for a while after that incident in the park from when she was five and made her a pariah in her first year of middle school after that dreaded day. Sure, she was allowed to transfer schools after her family paid the damages, but it still followed her to other school. She outright hated it for the pain it had caused her.

On the other hand, she had willingly used it to save the other students from something that could have hurt them badly. It caused her immeasurable pain, but she didn't regret it. It was what a Hero was all about. They were meant to put their safety second to the people they are protecting. It was why she wanted to be a Hero in the first place.

Why did it have to be so complicated?!

"Oh good," spoke the elderly voice of U.A.'s resident nurse from a doorway. "You're awake."

"Um… Hello, Recovery Girl," Momo said, unsure of what she should say to the elderly Hero.

"Afternoon, deary. You gave us quite a scare back there."

Momo flinched at what the Youthful Heroine was referring to. Of course they were scared of what she did. Hell, _she_ was horrified at what she did.

Seeing as the teenage girl might have misinterpreted her words, the nurse elaborated further.

"The damage done to your arm wasn't as bad as it looked. I managed to stop the damage from spreading any further when I arrived, but there is still some damage on your hand that needs to be properly healed before you leave."

Seeing as her concerns were misjudged, Momo visibly relaxed. There was another question that she had buzzing around her head.

"How are Midoriya and that other girl?" she asked cautiously.

"They're both fine. That girl had a twisted ankle and the boy was suffering from exhaustion, but they're both fine now."

"Thank goodness," she asked in relief.

She was glad that they were both alright, but she couldn't help that nagging feeling in the back of her head. Now that she knew that they were both alright, she couldn't help but think about how the two reacted to what she did to save them.

'Hakai' was not a pleasant Quirk to wield or experience. It completely disintegrates anything and everything that she touches, and according to today's experience, she can will it to go beyond her hand and speed up the disintegration a hundred, maybe even a thousand fold. With that terrible revelation, she also discovered the equally terrible drawback of the aftereffects. While she did have a dreaded feeling every time she used it, albeit it was only a few times after she experienced the boost in power as a pre-teen, there was never a physical drawback to using 'Hakai'. It never caused her any kind of pain, save for the same cold feeling she has had before. The black smoke and the disintegrating skin was not what Momo expected when she used the dangerous Quirk.

To this point, the only people that have or had a devastating Quirk were All Might, Endeavour, and several high profile villains that were sentenced to Tartarus, the most impenetrable prison in the world. That fact scared her deeply. It was such a terrible revelation that she couldn't come to terms with it. The fact that it was completely uncontrolled just made it even worse for her feelings towards her second Quirk. It only furthered her bitter feelings towards 'Hakai'.

"Excuse me," politely asked the dark haired teen.

"Yes, deary?"

"Can I get something from the vending machines? I need to use my Quirk to cover up my arm."

The elderly woman complied with a quick 'I'll be right back' before she made her way into the hallway. It wasn't even a minute before she arrived with a wagon full of various bags of chips and beverages, a smile never leaving the elderly woman's face as she reentered the office.

Momo was left slightly dumbfounded over what she did and didn't witness for this to be possible. As she was about to ask, she was cut off by the Youthful Heroine who simply replied to Momo's unasked question.

"It helps to be prepared for a student with a food-based Quirk."

The regal and blushing girl simply kept quiet after getting a hold of a bag of potato chips being held out by Recovery Girl. At least her internal loathing was diverged for the time being.

 _Later_

 _Bakugo Household_

"We're back!" called out Izuku as he and Katsuki arrived home.

"Oi, hag!" called out Katsuki in his typical tone. "Is the food ready yet!? I'm starving!"

"You say 'I'm home, my beautiful mother!' when you arrive home, you ungrateful brat!" roared a voice from the kitchen. At the same time, a blonde woman with small, red eyes and familiar blonde hair popped her head out of the kitchen with a bright smile. "And welcome home, Izuku! How was your day?"

Izuku was about to respond, albeit a bit hesitantly, if he wasn't shoved to the side by Katsuki. Said blond stomped towards his mother after throwing his bag on the floor in irritation.

"Why the hell would I say something that isn't true!?"

Almost instantly, the older woman's face morphed into one that's typically on her son's. It was quite clear as to who Katsuki got his angry faces from. "Why did I have to have such a brat for a son?! You're lucky I don't have wrinkles or grey hairs from your damn attitude!"

"You're getting wrinkles because you're getting old as fuck, hag!"

As the two blondes were doing their usual arguing, Izuku snuck away from living room and into his room after stealthily sprinting up the stairs. He pulled out one of his notebooks, neatly titled Hero Analysis for the Future #18, from his backpack. He took a seat on his computer chair and began to write on a blank page.

He mostly wrote some minor notes on some of the students that participated in U.A.'s Entrance Exam, like the guy with the exhaust pipes coming out of his legs, another student with multiple arms and webbing between them, and even the girl that he saved from the giant robot…

Correction: **Tried** to save her, while someone else destroyed her own body to save them.

At the reminder of what had transpired earlier that day, the greenette dropped his pen and leaned back on his chair, far enough for him to see the ceiling. His thoughts went back to Momo, more specifically the moment when she completely disintegrated the Zero-point robot as it went to attack both him and the brunette girl, whose name was Ochako Uraraka. They both wanted to see how she was after the exam was over, but the faculty pretty much kicked everyone out a half hour after the exam was over. Even hanging around the entrance was a no-no. They both were without answers and they didn't know if the dark haired girl was fine. His mood didn't really improve during the journey home, but it was sidetracked by a certain blond pointing out a villain attack outside of the train.

He should have, at the very least, stuck around to thank her properly for saving both him and Ochako. The latter wanted to do the same thing, but she lived a distance away and had to head home as soon as possible. It left them

"Oi, nerd!" the blond boy shouted from the living room, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts. "Get your ass down here and eat!"

"Don't talk to Izuku that way, Katsuki!" roared Mitsuki. "Also, I told you to go up and call him down without shouting like a lazy punk!"

"Then you get him, you damn hag!"

Izuku only sighed in amusement at the two blond's banter. Even after living with them for almost a decade, it still amuses him over how much the two fought. As far as he knew, it was their way of showing they cared.

10 years… That's how long he's been with them. That's how long it's been since that day.

Izuku sadly looked at a photo on his desk with a wishful gaze. In it was a shapely young woman with forest green hair tied up in a ponytail and equally green eyes in a pink blouse. In her arms was a younger version of Izuku in a white T-shirt, holding an All Might action figure. Beside the two and with an arm around the woman was a man with dark, bushy hair and freckles under his eyes wearing a yellow dress shirt. All of them looked so happy in the picture.

'I miss you, Mom.'

Feeling himself getting emotional after looking at the picture, he wiped away the moisture in his eyes before making his way downstairs for dinner.

 _One Week Later_

Momo wasn't sure what to do.

In front of her was an envelope with the U.A. insignia in the form of a wax seal. She had been given the item by one of the help during her Quirk session. Since then, she had been frozen in place by the surprisingly heavy envelope. Too many thoughts were going through her mind at the same time. Most of them were about what the faculty would say about her performance against the Zero Point Robot.

Were they going to disqualify her application because of the terrifying power? Did someone speak out in concern about her power? Did Izuku and the brunette girl speak out on what they experienced? She just couldn't handle that type of rejection.

But then she thought back to the day of the exam, when she met Izuku. He seemed so nice and willing to support her, despite only just meeting her. When he was wishing her luck, the dark haired girl could only hear sincerity in his voice. Though as a side thought, she was wondering how someone like that was friends with someone as vulgar and loud as Katsuki.

Despite the tangent, Momo knew that she had to act on her actions instead of overthinking the situations like she usually does. It was a nasty habit that she has had since 'Hakai' made a jump in power at the beginning of her adolescence and she hasn't been able to shake it since.

With her mind made up, Momo used a letter opener on her desk to cut open the envelope and reached in for the contents within the item. She pulled out a large, metal disk that had a darker and more prominent center with holes. In the underside of the disk were the words 'This Side Down' printed in white. Following what it said, Momo placed the disk down with a quiet 'tack'. Almost immediately, a holographic projection of a large, muscular man with blond hair, wearing a striped, yellow suit appeared in front of red curtains. On said curtains were the school's name and motto in gold and splash effects, respectively.

"I AM HERE! AS A HOLOGRAPHIC PROJECTION!" announced the blond Adonis of a Hero. At the sudden volume change from her quiet room, Momo was reeled back by the appearance of the No. 1 Hero and the Symbol of Peace himself.

'All Might?!' she questioned in shock. 'What is he doing here?'

"You're probably wondering what I am doing in your letter, young Yaoyorozu. Well the answer is quite simple! I'm going to be teaching at U.A. from now on!" The buff Hero then looked at someone off camera in after speaking. "How was that? Was that shorter?" A hand then popped into the shot and gave him a 'so-so' gesture. He then struck a heroic pose with one of his thumbs up and his chest out. "Close enough!"

The regal girl could only sweatdrop at that.

"Now then, Young Yaoyorozu." This got the girl's attention as All Might straightened up. "You ranked first in the written exam, and you also ranked in the top five overall students that have ever taken this exam. You should be proud of making such an accomplishment." The dark haired girl had a flutter in her chest and a blush on her face at hearing All Might say that she should be proud of that accomplishment. "And in the practical exam, you scored 36 villain points."

It was then the blond Hero's voice took a somber tone, scaring the regal girl a bit. "Young Yaoyorozu… While the written exam is impressive, combined with your practical exam score, it is not enough for you to get into U.A…."

A look of shock immediately took over Momo's face as soon as she heard it. She honestly thought she was a shoe in for that school. She could feel her insecurities bubble up again, but this time they weren't focused on her unwanted second Quirk. It was focused on herself as an entirety. But before she could even go further on that train of thought, she was interrupted by a booming voice in front of her.

"IF THAT WAS ALL THERE WAS TO IT!"

Momo's focus was back on the blond Hero, getting a bit hopeful in what he was implying.

"Let me ask you one thing, Young Yaoyorozu. What kind of Hero school would we be if we didn't recognize acts of selflessness during the exam? IF VILLAIN POINTS WAS ALL WE FOCUSED ON, THEN WE WOULDN'T BE CONSIDERED THE BEST SCHOOL IN EASTERN JAPAN! HA HAHAHAHAHA! In addition to the villain points, we have a committee of judges that grant rescue points to the applicants. And your act of sacrifice to both Young Midoriya and Young Uraraka has swayed the judges to grant you an extra 40 points!"

A list of applicants appeared on the screen. It read:

1st Place: Katsuki Bakugo (Villain: 74/Rescue: 5) Total: 79

2nd Place: Momo Yaoyorozu (Villain: 36/Rescue: 40) Total: 76

3rd Place: Izuku Midoriya (Villain: 48/Rescue: 28) Total: 76

4th Place: Eijiro Kirishima (Villain: 39/Rescue: 35) Total: 74

5th Place: Ibara Shiozaki (Villain: 36/Rescue: 32) Total: 68

6th Place: Itsuka Kendo (Villain: 25/Rescue: 40) Total: 65

7th Place: Tenya Iida (Villain: 52/Rescue: 9) Total: 61

8th Place: Tetsutestu Tetsutetsu (Villain: 39/Rescue: 20) Total: 59

9th Place: Fumikage Tokoyami (Villain: 47/Rescue: 10) Total: 57

10th Place: Tsuyu Asui (Villain: 20/Rescue: 36) Total: 56

Momo was letting the tears flow over how high she ranked in the practical exam.

"Young lady," resumed All Might with some up lifting music in the background. "There are many that have spoken this phrase, but very few have embodied it with all their heart. I believe that you with be one of the few to embody this saying. GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!"

The girl was practically being overwhelmed with emotion, as she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Come now, Young Yaoyorozu! This is your Hero Academia!"

 **AN: Okay, Little Miss Yaomomo got accepted into U.A… Gee, who could've seen that coming? Okay, sarcasm aside, it did take some time to get this out. It mostly had to do with writer's block, which is becoming more common recently (it's pissing me off, honestly), and I'm starting university classes again. Yup, not gonna eat up my time in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Just to clarify, what we find out in this chapter has to do with some of Momo's insecurities, which I have to admit is getting a bit repetitive, but then again we're only three chapters in and under 10,000 words… which is weird. Pop Hero reached 10,000 plus by the second chapter. Then we find out some interesting info on Izuku. He's living with the Bakugo's, Inko isn't around anymore, and he scored a shit load of points in the Entrance Exam… I'll expand on the first two points in a backstory later on, but the mystery as to what his Quirk is in this Fanfic will be coming in the next chapter, I promise! (Though to be honest, I'm wondering if people will be underwhelmed over what it is… I guess we'll find out next chapter).**

 **On to the comments!**

 **ILiekFishes: Such a badass moment! And I think the rankings for the practical exam speak for themselves.**

 **Dragontitan: As I said before, I've yet to decide if they will be more than friends. It's still up in the air at this point.**

 **Guest 1: Um… no. See chapter two.**

 **Guest 2: Like I said, you'll find out in the next chapter. Buuuuut, you are in the right ball park.**

 **fencer29 (ch. 1): Well, you're not wrong about Izuku and Katsuki. I made so that the latter hasn't changed, but the former has grown accustomed to the bombing-boy wonder's antics**

 **fencer29 (ch. 2): It does indeed. I need to work on my outline a little further so I don't start making things up as I go. Also, I included an OC for one little bit in the beginning of the chapter just to patch up a plot hole (How did Recovery Girl get to Training Ground Beta so fast if she's a hobbling old lady? I'm not sure if it's been answered or not, but I'm including him regardless).**

 **By the way, if anyone wants to use Jump Hero: 'Dropper' in one of their stories, go on ahead. Just add a credit if you do.**

 **Mightymouse: Good to hear that. Also, I haven't heard of that theory up until now. Damn it, now I'm curious!**

 **That's all from me. See y'all when I see you all.**

 **-OmegaBox**


	4. 20 Lovelies for Midnight

**The following is a non-profit work of fiction based on a much greater work. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Studio Bones, Viz Media, Shueisha, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

Around two months have passed since Momo had received her acceptance letter, and now she stands in a classroom at the very school she has dreamt of going to for years. The room was very spacious and packed with 20 desks with very comfortable chairs of various sizes, to which she could only assume was for students with varying body types. She should have been excited to be here, but…

*YAWN*

The poor girl was so nervous over the first day of classes that she greatly overestimated the time that it would take to get to U.A. True, she had been there the first time for the entrance exam and it roughly took an hour to get there, but that had been during morning rush hour. 7:00 wasn't even the time when businesses began preparing for the day.

Seeing as she had another hour before her class began, Momo took a seat at a desk where a 10 digit number matched her school ID card and created a pillow from her abdomen after unbuttoning some of her buttons of her blazer and dress shirt. After buttoning up and tucking in her shirt, she laid her head down to catch up on some sleep.

When Momo dreamed, aside from the bad dreams she has of 'Hakai', which were most common, they were mostly boring and uneventful. However, one particular memory, not dream, frequently popped into her unconscious state during the last two months.

 _Two months ago_

" _Now before I go, young lady, there is one more thing that must be said," hastily added All Might as the same hand from the right part of the screen made a gesture that indicated there was an addition that needed to be made to the letter._

 _Momo had just finished dabbing her eyes of excess tears when she heard the blond Hero speak. She didn't know what it was, but a pit began forming in her stomach as her curiosity peaked._

" _There's a certain someone that needs to speak with you regarding the incident with the Zero point robot."_

 _The dark haired girl simply stared at the screen with wide, unblinking eyes at that statement and the pit in her gut grew a small bit._

 _The projected image of the Number One Hero transitioned, like an old school VHS tape, to a video of a very large mouse?... maybe a little bear?... whatever it was, it was wearing a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath paired with a red tie, a pair of black dress pants, and what looked like brown sneakers. The creature had white fur and dark, beady eyes with a large scar going down one of the eyes._

" _Hi there, Miss Yaoyorozu!" spoke the creature to the dark haired girl's surprise. Its voice was surprisingly light and not at all squeaky like she would have thought a mouse would sound like. Then again, she really didn't want to bash her head open over what the clearly mammalian creature is. It would only give her a headache later. "I'm Principal Nezu. Am I a bear? A dog? Maybe a mouse? Who knows! The important thing is… I'm the principal of this school!"_

 _So even the creature didn't even know what it was? This great day was quickly getting weird._

" _Now you're probably wondering why I would want to speak with you after you have been accepted to our school, right?" Momo knew the projector wasn't actually asking her a question, but she nodded regardless of the little observation. "Well, it has to do with your Quirk, more specifically, the one you call 'Hakai'."_

 _Her heart rate spiked at hearing that statement. However, before she could even begin speculating what it could be, the mammalian principal continued speaking._

" _Rest assured that you are not in trouble for damaging the Zero point robot. There's still plenty in the budget for a hundred of them, not counting school expenses of course." At hearing that her acceptance letter wasn't declined for what she did, the young woman felt herself relax, though her mind was a bit curious about the school's absurdly large budget. "That being said, after reviewing the footage several times with several of our teachers, we have all come to the conclusion that you do not have complete control over your second Quirk."_

 _Hearing herself say those words gave a feeling of sadness. Seeing it in action in its terrible glory was outright terrible. But hearing someone else say it probably stung the most. She was used to the self loathing, but to have someone else say something she already knew was not pleasant in the slightest._

" _It's not too big a deal. We teachers at U.A. simply want to help you gain control of this power of yours. For the first week of school, you would be attending after school sessions with some of our faculty to determine how your secondary Quirk works, and once we have an idea of what it is and how it works, we can all make strides in controlling it._

" _Please don't think of these sessions as remedial classes. Whatever your history and whatever happened to you to make you stop harnessing your Quirk, you will have to control this power if you want to stay on top in this school. That is all! I will see you in our first afterschool session in two months time!"_

 _With that, the holographic projector shut itself off with a mixed feeling Momo just staring at her right hand._

 _Present Day_

Not that she wasn't thankful for the opportunity to control her uncontrollable Quirk, but there was a reason why she feared and loathed the power so much. For starters, it was nothing like 'Souzou', a power that gave her a warm feeling every time she uses it. It was a strictly psychological reason why it did that, but a person's mental response to stimuli was incredibly important for a person's psyche, arguably more so than physical. If she was hesitant to willingly use 'Hakai', it wasn't without reason.

The moment with Izuku and Uraraka was one of the few moments where her instincts overrode her rational thinking, and she was still having mixed feelings about it.

"Um… Yaoyorozu?"

Momo was too far into sleep to fully register who called her name, so she snuggled further into her pillow. She didn't even know anyone here yet. It was the first day of high school. Who could know her name already?

"Yaoyorozu?"

Now the voice was beginning to sound familiar, like she somewhat knew the person from somewhere. But who could of—

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, PONYTAIL!"

The sudden explosion in volume practically forced the tired girl's eyes open and caused her to straighten up quickly enough to risk spinal injury, holding the pillow to her chest. She came close to creating a bo staff and smacking whomever it was that woke her up so violently, but then she saw a familiar head of green hair and eyes, as well as freckles on his cheeks. Beside him was reason why she was woken up so abruptly, a mess of spiky, blond hair, angry red eyes, and a mouth stretched into an angry scowl.

"Oh good, you're awake," Izuku spoke with a happy expression before he turned to the angry blond. "You should have toned down the yelling, Katsuki. That was too loud."

"You're welcome, you damn wuss," muttered the angry blond. "Next time, use your damn Quirk to wake her up." 

"The use of Quirks during class time is strictly forbidden, Bakugo!" shouted Examinee 3111 as he waved his arms in a robotic fashion. **(AN: Nope, not calling him by his name yet.)** "On top of that, how dare you interrupt one of our fellow classmate's as she catches up with her sleep! And you!" The glasses wearing teen then pointed to a groggy-looking Momo, ignoring a growl from Katsuki. "Sleep is important for a student to have, so please rest at the appropriate times to ensure you get the most amount of sleep!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Momo replied as she rubbed one of her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind… um…"

The tall, blue haired teen replied with vigor. "My name is Tenya Iida! I come from Somei Academy!"

"Fucking elitist," muttered Katsuki, much to Izuku's distaste.

"Katsuki, don't say that about our classmates," he said in a disapproving tone, earning an irritated glare from his friend in the process.

As the two friends went back and forth, Momo seemed to have noticed how many more students have made themselves comfortable in the classroom. In fact, there was only one desk yet to be claimed. The dark haired girl checked the time on her phone to find she had been sleeping for over 45 minutes. She remembered falling asleep a little after 7:00 and now it was 7:51. At least it was nice while it lasted.

"I'm not late! I'm not late!" yelled a voice from the entryway of the classroom as a girl with brunette hair and pink blush marks stumbled in. It was a face that was hard to forget, so Momo instantly recognized her. Apparently it worked both ways, because as soon as the slightly frazzled, bob-cut brunette saw her, her eyes lit up in recognition and she bounced over to the dark haired girl's desk. "Yaoyorozu! You actually made it in!"

"Um… Not to be rude, but how do you know my name?" asked a baffled Momo. She wasn't really used to such close contact with anyone in her life, so she was a bit intimidated by the brunette's proximity.

"Oh right, my bad! I'm Ochako Uraraka! And how can I forget about what you did to that robot!?"

It was a subtle motion, but the regal girl tensed up upon the mention of that event again. Now it was the moment of truth. Would this girl say it was a scary power? Or would she say something else?

"That thing you did was amazing! You were like *Psshh* and *Ka-Boom* to it with a cannon before you did your other thing! I was super surprised at first, but you really helped us out! Thanks!"

If someone were to look up what a surprised expression would look like, they would find a picture of Momo right next to the definition. Whatever she expected the peppy girl to say, it was definitely not that. What made that comment sting was the fact that someone was actually complimenting her dangerous Quirk. It only added to the recent confusing feelings towards her secondary Quirk.

From the side, it looked like Izuku wanted to say something along the same lines, but he didn't have the chance to since he was interrupted by the doors to the classroom busting open. Through the doors sauntered in a woman with long, flared out, raven hair and a dominatrix outfit with a thin white body suit that did _nothing_ to hide her curves. If anything, it seemed to emphasize them even more.

"Well now," spoke the woman in a subtle, sultry tone. If the seductive walk didn't get everyone's attention, her voice is definitely the catcher. "It's good to see everyone here. If you could follow me, we will be going to the Orientation Ceremony. You may leave your things here, if you want." Before she left the classroom and as other students were about to follow her, she decided to make a remark worthy of her epitaph. "Oh… And try not to stare. I'll know if you do." She didn't need to know why the students didn't follow her at first. She knew what she did.

Almost every face in the classroom erupted in a blush at the comment. Well, almost everyone…

"U.A. IS THE BEST!" gleefully shouted a short boy with purple ball growths on his head.

Every girl in the class made a mental note to avoid the little pervert at all cost after that morning.

 _Much Later_

It came as a surprise to the newly dubbed Class 1-A when they found out the dominatrix looking woman was actually their homeroom teacher. It wasn't actually mentioned during the ceremony, but they did overhear another teacher mention that she was in charge of their class. Some were uncomfortable with the idea, others were optimistic about it, and a few of them were happy to have her, but in an inappropriate way. At face value, she didn't exactly look like much of a teacher or a mentor. But the students that were a bit more observant were holding their opinion on the R-Rated Hero. She was hired by U.A., afterall, so she must have some merit to her name.

As the students were following Midnight back to the classroom, they were abruptly stopped when said Pro Hero turned around to face them.

"Alright, my lovelies," she said. "Now that we've been to the orientation ceremony, we can officially start your lessons in becoming a Hero, with a Quirk Apprehension Test!"

"Um… Midnight sensei?" spoke up Ochako after she raised her hand. "What about meeting the guidance counselors?"

The Pro Hero looked too happy to reply. "You can do that in your own time! Right now, I want everyone to head to your classroom, change into your gym clothes, and meet me in the training fields just out here." She pointed to the doorway that led to an open dirt field used for… well training.

"But sensei," Tenya spoke up as he was adjusting his glasses. "We did not bring any clothes for such a task!"

"Your issued gym clothes were sent to Class 1-A during the ceremony and they'll be sitting on your desk. Don't switch with anyone, unless you want to want your clothes to be loose or… _tight_." Not a single soul missed the suggestive emphasis on the last word, nor did they miss Midnight shuddering in the same way.

In an instant, her tone shifted from a hot and bothered woman to one that promised pain if her orders were disobeyed. "By the way, you all have 10 minutes to meet me outside… or you will be punished… horribly."

Every one of the students had the prominent feeling that they needed to listen to the scary dominatrix teacher or suffer dearly at her hands, save for one. The little grape boy was salivating waterfalls as everyone else booked it to Class 1-A.

"Oh? You prefer to be punished instead of going with your classmates?" Midnight practically had eyes like a predator as she stared down the short teen with purple balls for hair.

"Yes, Midnight sensei…" replied the drooling teen. "I want to be punished. Punish me lots…"

The predatory grin on Midnight's face grew wider as she heard the answer. "Okay, my lovely…" The boy squealed in delight at the pet name. "Follow me, and I promise you… You'll never forget this experience for as long as you live~."

"Yes! Thank you!"

The R-Rated Hero's eyes darkened significantly at the little teen's appreciation as she quietly muttered under her breath. "Oh, you'll be taking that 'thank you' back in a heartbeat, kid. In fact, you'll probably swear off women for life if I do this right."

 _10 Minutes Later_

 _Training Field_

"Well, it looks like everyone else made it here," Midnight said in a disappointed tone. "Looks like I'm not punishing anyone else today."

"Um… Sensei?" Izuku asked as he raised a hand. "Where's the short student? The one with the purple balls for hair?"

"Oh, him? He's getting punished for not heading my instructions!" The R-Rated Hero looked too happy to say that. "He'll join us in a little bit, so don't worry about him!"

It didn't sit well with the other students that one of their classmates were being punished on the first day of school, but some of them, mostly the girls, didn't really feel any empathy towards the little pervert.

"What are you doing with him?" nervously asked a blond boy with yellow eyes and a notable black lightning shape in his hair.

"Do you really want to know?" The predatory grin returned on Midnight's face at the mention of her punishment to the little pervert. While punishment might not be something that would encourage them to perform anything out of line, the students all nodded in agreement to see what they would be dealing with if they stepped out of line. Midnight's grin widened. "Right now, he's strapped to a chair watching my collection of crappy yaoi dramas."

Eyes widened as far as humanly possible and the reaction was somewhat split between the class. Some were horrified, some were busting their gut laughing, and the rest were confused over the revelation.

"But Kayama sensei," asked a girl with pink skin, poofy pink hair, and yellow eyes with black sclera. "Why are you doing _that_ to him? That doesn't really sound like a punishment."

"Perhaps not… to you, Ashido." The pink girl raised her eyebrows in surprise. She hadn't really introduced herself to her classmates in the short time they've been together and yet, her teacher already knew who she was?

Her teacher was addressing the entire class as she continued speaking. "In addition to getting to know my students, I also had the liberty of digging into your personality profiles. That includes: interests, passions, dislikes, past behaviors, the like. And depending on that, I can deal the appropriate punishment if you step out of line, like I did with Mineta."

Almost every student was shivering in fear of their teacher's methods of punishment, especially Momo. She was trying not to over-think the entire situation, but it was difficult not to. Just the knowledge that someone knew about the incident in her first year of junior high was enough to send her in chills and maybe even in tears if she wasn't around so many people.

"That being said," spoke up Nemuri in a serious tone. "Even if I have all that information at my fingertips, I would never bring up, nor use sensitive information as punishment. Your lives are your own and I have no business in them. If you do wish to talk about it, I'm all ears, but you'll have to come to me."

At that revelation, the new students visibly relaxed at hearing their deepest, darkest secrets were safe with their new teacher. Unbeknownst to them, the R-Rated Hero was only intending on using her punishments on the more out-of-line bunch of students, like Minoru and his uncontrolled perverted tendencies. That being said, it didn't hurt to threaten the students so that they behaved.

"Alright, now that we're properly acquainted, can Bakugo come forward?"

"Hah?" questioned said angry blonde with a raised eyebrow.

The ravenette threw a softball with a black band around one side at the young blond. "Since you placed first in the Entrance Exam, why don't you demonstrate our first test? What was your record for the softball throw in junior high?"

"78 meters." Katsuki was casually tossing the softball as the homeroom teacher was talking to him.

"This time, you can use your Quirk to throw the ball, as long as you stay inside the circle."

Nodding in understanding, Katsuki briefly stretched out his arm before rearing his arm back and throwing the ball with all his might… plus an explosion from his palm.

"DIE!"

'Die?' questioned some of the students, sans Izuku. He doesn't even question his friend's 'murderous' tendencies anymore.

It was some time before Midnight's little smart device made a bleeping sound, probably indicating the ball had landed.

"704.5 meters. Nice job."

A fierce, smug look appeared on Katsuki's face as he faced the class, effectively intimidating the students save for Izuku and a few others.

"Okay, next up, Midoriya or Yaoyorozu. You both had the same score from the Entrance Exam, so which one of you want to go first?"

The two mentioned students briefly looked at each other before Izuku urged Momo to go first. Now Momo was inside the chalk circle just briefly thinking of her options before settling on the only option. She unbuttoned her top to properly use 'Souzou'. She was facing away from her fellow classmates so no one had a good look at her large, bra-clad bosom, but the fact that she had to unbutton and open her shirt was enough to make everyone present, except her homeroom teacher, blush up a storm over the indecent act.

Using 'Souzou', the regal girl created a cannon from her abdomen, one that was modified to fit the softball down the barrel, and it plopped onto the ground with a heavy thud. She fit the intended projectile down the barrel, shoving it down with a plunging stick so that it was against the end of the heavy gun, and adjusted the angle for the maximum distance. Once everything was done, she pulled on the bit of string at the end of the cannon, sending the softball out of the muzzle at an insane speed.

It took some time for the softball to finally land and the results were surprising.

"My, my," Nemuri said in surprise. "1,392 meters. Congrats, Yaoyorozu."

Amazement was the only thing present on everyone's face. The moment they heard three names of the students in the top ten Entrance Exam scores, they had high expectations for them. What they didn't expect were the first two contestants for the Apprehension Test to completely blow their expectations out of the water.

Meanwhile, Katsuki was absolutely seething at his score being broken so easily.

"Good job, Yaoyorozu," Izuku said as he passed her for his turn at the softball test.

Momo didn't really have the opportunity to respond to the greenette's comment as she passed him without making it awkward, so she just nodded in acknowledgement before taking her place within the class.

Izuku was warming up his body as he stood within the circle. He stuck his left arm forward and he took a deep breath, assuming he was ready for his throw. As he blew out his held breath, a frighteningly large amount of red, glowing fire came roaring from his mouth. The storm of fire then began to shrink and compress into a glowing red ball some distance away from Izuku, most likely due to the greenette's left hand. Once the ball of flame appeared perfectly round, the greenette's left hand shifted from an open palm to a snapping position. He then drew his right arm back for his throw and with a shout he threw the softball over the ball of fire. Once the softball was over the flaming one, Izuku snapped the fingers on his left hand, causing the ball of flame to explode in a single direction.

After some air time, the softball finally landed and Izuku got his score.

"700.3 meters. Nice one, Midoriya." Midnight said in amazement.

"HA! Suck it, Deku!" a cocky Katsuki shouted from the sideline. "I fucking beat you!"

Momo just frowned in disapproval at the vulgar language. She knew the blond was a foul mouth from the moment that she met him all those months ago, but she had to deal with it now that he was a part of her class. She was just thankful Izuku wasn't like that.

"Don't get cocky, Piss-for-Brains!" angrily replied Izuku with a familiar angry look. "That was only by a few meters. That means nothing!"

"Don't make me laugh, you fucking nerd!"

"You want me to kick your ass right here, hothead?!"

"Bring it, you nerdy dumbfuck!"

"Alright, alright, calm down boys. No need to fight over me." Midnight was posing a provocative position as she was bending down at the hip when she spoke. Almost instantly, the hostility between the two friends was replaced by blushing embarrassment when they took one look at their homeroom teacher, though Izuku's was more prominent with a scarlet face while Katsuki just looked away with red dusting his cheeks.

Izuku made his way over to the group of students as he covered his face with his hands. Meanwhile, Momo was looking at him with a look of surprise. He was such a tame boy when she first met him that seeing him act like his blond friend, however brief it was, really threw her for a loop.

"Um… may I ask what that was about?" she asked the greenette as soon as she made her way over to him.

"Katsuki and I can get a bit competitive when it comes to our Quirks…" was all Izuku said as a reply before he stayed quiet.

"Uh huh…" was all Momo said before she continued to observe her fellow students as they took the softball test.

 **AN: And there we go. So, this is coming along nicely. I'm gonna have to split it just to keep it under 5,000 words, but it's coming along nicely. One little thing, though. I'm definitely gonna disappear for about a month or so, since university is about to pick up in terms of workload. Not too bad… I hope. Also, I kinda went off my outline a little bit for this chapter, but I felt like the idea I have going here was a little better than what I originally intended. Originally, I had good ol' Eraserhead continue being the homeroom teacher for Class 1-A. But then, I remembered how Horikoshi originally had Midnight in mind for the position, but then settled for Aizawa for… I forget why. So, I decided to roll with the sexy dominatrix lady for homeroom teacher, which threw my outline out the window for the rest of the Quirk Apprehension Test part. And honestly, I think I enjoyed writing Midnight's part a bit too much. 'Punishment' isn't going to be played as a serious part of Midnight's role as a homeroom teacher. It's really only played for laughs.**

 **By the way, Minoru is getting tortured a la 'Clockwork Orange' with… Actually, I'm gonna keep that a secret until the next chapter when he joins up with the class again.**

 **Oh, and Izuku's Quirk? I'll give it a name next time around, but it has to do with limited pyrokinesis that he expends from his mouth. And as you can see, his control is really freakin' good. Oh right, one more thing. The whole 'super competitive' thing with Katsuki? Yeah, you don't live with the Bakugo's for over a decade and not pick up a couple of things, even without the intention. I mean, yeah, Masaru is in the house and Hisashi, Deku's dad—who by the way is still around but overseas most of the time— talks to him from time to time over the phone and he's not even close to a hothead, but you can't really escape the madness that are Katsuki and Mitsuki Bakugo without coming out talking like them from time to time.**

 **Comments:**

 **Mightymouse: It all depends on your writing style and how you want to showcase your thoughts for whatever you're writing about. Sometimes I have that tendency to write a crap ton of words just so it seems like I have a lot to write about, but that doesn't always translate to a better story. Some people can pull it off, but it's a difficult sell if it feels too dragged out. My advice (just for the record, you don't have to listen to me. I'm just giving a suggestion.): Find a balance of word count and quality that you're comfortable with and just stick to it when you write. Sometimes you want to include a higher or lower word count for specific chapters, that's normal, so long as you stick to your balance. It'll take some tweaking as you go along your story, so it may take a while before you can find it.**

 **Okay, I'm finished here. Until next time!**

 **-OmegaBox**


	5. Truths We Hide

**The following is a non-profit work of fiction based on a much greater work. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Studio Bones, Viz Media, Shueisha, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

Momo's first day at U.A., despite the slow start, turned out better than she expected. The tests given out weren't anything to sneeze at due to the competition, but she did manage to outscore everyone in the overall rankings. Granted, 'Souzou' made everything easier than doing it all herself, but it did require a lot of lipids to pull off.

For the 50 meter dash, she recreated the rocket powered skateboard she used in the Entrance Exam, just barely avoiding the three and a half second mark. She created a compact industrial press for the Grip Strength test, easily outmatching the strong members of the class. The Standing Long Jump gave her some problems, but she managed to think around it. She essentially copied what Katsuki did for his turn: set a rocket booster under her feet and jump as it fired off while using two other boosters on her hands to propel herself forward. It was a rough landing, but she remained in the top five in terms of individual event scores. Almost no one did well in the sustained side jumps, well except for the girl that can separate portions of her body and that was only because her body was technically passing the line multiple times in one pass. She didn't need to use her Quirk for the Toe Touch since she was naturally flexible. And finally, she was taking a leisurely bike ride for the Endurance Run while everyone was panting from running so for so long.

Her new 'friends' were… interesting, to say the least. To say Izuku and Katsuki were competitive throughout the tests was like saying water is a bipolar molecule connecting two Hydrogen atoms with a single Oxygen atom via Hydrogen bonding. They were constantly trying to 'win' in the events given to them and every time, one of them would outdo the other but only by a small margin. Yet, the winner would treat it as a major victory worth bragging about. She would have laughed over the bragging if it didn't involve swearing and death threats, the latter of which all came from the hot headed blond. At the very least, Izuku was friendly outside of the tests.

Ochako, on the other hand, was the most pleasant person Momo had ever known, by far. Her bubbly nature made every conversation seem like a ray of sunshine, something that she couldn't even remotely admit to any of the people she had met. It was easily one of the best things about her day if she didn't count how well she did in the tests. On top of that, it gave her a great bridge towards interacting with the other girls in the class when they were in the locker room getting changed. While she didn't say much to the other girls, they were friendly and approachable, and she was content with them.

Overall, good day.

Now came the part of day she was absolutely dreading: the afterschool testing session with 'Hakai'.

She was currently following her homeroom teacher to a place in the school where she 'wouldn't have to worry about destroying private property', according to Midnight.

"So, how exactly is this going to work, sensei?" the regal asked.

"Not sure," the older woman responded. "You'll get a proper explanation when we get to Training Gym GAMMA. If I had to guess, I'm coming along in case you need to be put to sleep if we go over your limit again."

Midnight instinctively thought back to the Entrance Exam, where she used her Quirk to sedate the regal girl. She had only heard the blood curdling scream that erupted from Momo's throat for a few seconds but even with her experience, she couldn't stave off the chill that ran down her back. She didn't hesitate when she saw what was happening on the monitor, but she paused for a brief moment when she saw the regal girl's condition in person. She had never seen anything like it before, but it was far from the worst she's seen.

"I understand."

The ravenette briefly looked back to see her temporary charge. It was a bit past 15:30 (3:30 pm), so many students have left the school, but it was far from vacant with stragglers here and there. The Pro Heroine turned around to look the younger teen in the eyes as best she could whilst walking.

"Just between us, I know why you're hesitant to use your secondary Quirk."

This caused the regal girl to pause in her steps at hearing what her homeroom teacher said. Midnight responded with the same action. Momo didn't say anything as a response, which prompted Nemuri to continue.

"I won't say anything specific, too many ears around, but you have to understand that it wasn't your fault. Unless you had the intention, you shouldn't hold it against yourself."

"It's not just that, Kayama sensei," Momo replied in hesitation. "'Hakai' isn't a pleasant Quirk to have. It's dangerous to everything it touches, and it's dangerous for me to use. There's nothing good about it."

Nemuri was carefully contemplating on what she should say regarding that. She couldn't say she could relate to the younger girl's problem, nor could she say anything on her past experiences that would be helpful to her student. Her Quirk, 'Nemuriga' (Somnambulist), allows her to emit a pink gas from her skin that puts anyone to sleep if they take so much as a whiff of it. There was the added benefit of having it be more effective on males, but that's about as destructive as her power can get. Those with high power outputs were reserved for people like All Might, Endeavour, Thirteen, Present Mic, and the list went on. She just couldn't relate on that level.

So she instead went with a more personal approach.

"Do you know when my Quirk first manifested?" the ravenette asked the regal girl, succeeding in drawing her attention. "I was five years old at the time giving a Show and Tell about my favorite stuffed rabbit. I was getting to the part where she would keep the evil monsters away when I saw everyone was asleep in the class, even the teacher. At the time, I didn't know I had a Quirk at the time since I was a late bloomer. But since I didn't know about it then, I thought everyone fell asleep because I was boring them.

"It was pretty surprising to hear that I had a Quirk like that. It actually came from my mother's side of the family with a bit of my father's side added into it. But even when mostly everyone forgave me for putting them to sleep, there were some that were spiteful, regardless; I didn't see my Quirk as a good power to have. I was worried that if I let my control slip for a moment, I could potentially cause something terrible to happen. I'm grateful that nothing like that happened, but I constantly lived with that fear around me."

Allowing her mind do the hypothetical math, Momo thought up several scenarios in which forced sleep could be potentially dangerous. Any driver or pilot losing consciousness while on the job wasn't a good thing. Neither was falling asleep in construction site. She didn't think of anything else past that. She got the point.

"It wasn't until middle school where I got a good kick in the ass by one of my girlfriends. She told me to stop fearing what's mine, to put it to good use if I'm afraid to use it. It's one of the reasons why I became a Hero in the first place."

"To put good use of your Quirk?" the younger girl asked.

"That's right. And you know what? Putting villains to sleep helped me get a better view of 'Nemuriga'." She then shifted her gaze towards her student with added intensity. "I'm not saying you have love 'Hakai' like you do 'Souzou'. I simply want you to try to come to terms that this isn't going away no matter how much you want it to. And since it is a part of you, it's better to learn to control it than to ignore it completely."

It was a truth that only added more twists and knobs to Momo's opinion on 'Hakai'. For as long as she could remember, she had tried to keep the fact that her secondary Quirk is a part of her. At her previous school, the one she transferred to following the incident, whenever someone asked why her right arm was covered up, she would say it was a nasty burn scar that never healed properly. And when they overstepped their boundaries and tried to urge her to show it, she got very defensive about it.

U.A. was meant to be a new start for her, a place where she could forget about the pain and doubts regarding her secondary Quirk. From a certain point of view, it still held true. But instead of ignoring it, now she was asked to control it by the school principle of all people… or creature, in this case.

With a heavy sigh, Momo simply nodded at her homeroom teacher's suggestion. "I'll try, Kayama-sensei."

The R-Rated Hero smiled and nodded at her student before continuing towards their destination. "That's all I ask, Yaoyorozu."

 _Several Minutes Later_

 _Training Gym GAMMA_

Despite being called a Training Gym, the interior of the gym was incredibly bare. The only notable feature that can be easily pointed out was the concrete floor and a large, solid, blue line that divided the gym in half. On one side of the gym were several Pro-Heroes and one Hero-in-training.

"Welcome, Miss Yaoyorozu!" Nezu said at the front of group of Pros. "I hope you're doing well."

"I'm doing well, Principal Nezu," replied the regal girl with a bow. "Thank you for asking."

"Oh don't be so frugal!" Midnight happily exclaimed. "You scored first in the Quirk Apprehension rankings. Show some pride, girl!"

This, of course, caused the girl to blush up a storm in embarrassment. Momo was never one to brag, so she didn't really know how to react when someone did it for her.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the mammalian creature spoke up. "Everyone, please introduce yourselves to our charge!"

After the Quirk Apprehension Test, Class 1-A's homeroom teacher gave them a brief overview of what the courses and workload was going to be like during the term. In the morning they have homeroom from 8:00 to 8:25, English with Present Mic from 8:30 to 9:25, Art History with Midnight from 9:30 to 10:25, Mathematics with Ectoplasm from 10:30 to 11:25, and Modern Literature with Cementoss from 11:30 to 12:25.

After an hour lunch break, the remainder of the day's schedule is reserved for Heriocs Studies, which goes from 13:30 to 16:30 (1:30pm-4:30pm). This period is left flexible in terms of what is done in that time period, but it always evens out by week's end. It typically consists of lectures on Modern Heroics and a Physical Period where the students are allowed to train or are given drills to perform. On occasion, one of the Heriocs period would take up the entirety of the time for that day, but what was missed would often get balanced out by the end of the week. The lecture classes were led by Eraserhead and the Physical Periods were led by either All Might or Midnight, depending on what is required out of the session that day.

Since the regular schedule hadn't started yet, it felt a bit odd for Momo to meet her teachers outside of classes.

Cemetoss was a tall individual with a gray, blocky appearance, much akin to cement. He was wearing a sleeveless, brown jumpsuit that reached up to his knees and he had grey shoes with yellow soles. He had a small ponytail at the back of his head, which really had Momo wondering how that was accomplished since he was completely made of cement.

"Good afternoon, Miss Yaoyorozu," spoke the cement Hero as he gave a small bow. "I am Ken Ishiyama. But you may call me Cementoss. It is nice to meet you." The regal girl answered with a bow and a simple reply.

The second of the unfamiliar faces there was a tall man wearing a beige cloak without sleeves and peg legs where his feet once were. His head was what actually drew Momo's attention, as well as others that meet him. The man's head was covered by a glossy jet black helmet with several yellow protrusions and highlights emphasizing some of his facial features, such as his jaw and the bridge of his nose. Only his large mouth was left uncovered. The only indication of his eyes being present was a pair of white, beady eyes that show through the helmet.

"Afternoon, young one," he said with a subtle nod. "My name is Ectoplasm." Like with Cementoss, Momo gave a bow and a reply to the Pro Hero.

"I'm sure you're already familiar with Recovery Girl, correct?" asked the mammalian principal. When Momo nodded, he continued with, "Hopefully we will not need her for this session, but she is simply here as an insurance policy."

"No one is pushing themselves this early in the term, so be thankful I can show up without getting ridiculed for leaving my post," spoke the elderly Hero.

"Of course, Shuzenji. Now before we get started, I would like Miss Yaoyorozu to go over the rudimentary principles surrounding your second Quirk." The strange mammal then turned to the dark haired girl. "If you may, young human?"

Ignoring what the principal just called her—she was aware that whatever Nezu was, it was definitely not human— Momo began speaking about the basics regarding Hakai.

"Well, to put it simply, anything I touch with my right palm will begin disintegrating into bright purple particles," she said with a touch of hesitation. "I can't use 'Souzou' to create anything below my right elbow like I can with my other body parts. And anything that gets touched by my hand continues disintegrating for approximately 15 seconds, and to my knowledge, anything that isn't made from my 'Souzou' gets affected by 'Hakai'."

"And what can you say about your Quirk's actions in the Entrance Exam?" questioned Nezu as he looked adorably curious.

At that question, Momo hesitated to answer. It was one of those moments where she didn't know how to answer. But instead of overthinking it like she typically did, she went with the obvious answer to the question.

"I'm not sure what to say about that. That was the first time I had willingly used 'Hakai' on that magnitude."

"The footage from the Entrance Exam shows the effects of your Quirk happening in just under a second and the aftereffects of the attack stopped affecting the Zero pointer after 20 minutes," Ectoplasm spoke explained. "You say it was the first time you had willed it to reach that extent. So aside from the direct effects of 'Hakai', are we to assume you don't know the limits of your Quirk?"

Momo sighed before nodding at the Pro Hero's question.

"Well, that's what we're here to figure out!" Midnight spoke with an upbeat tone.

"That's right," agreed Nezu. "Cementoss, make me a cement block, two by two meters, please."

Ken complied without a word by placing his hands on the ground and making a cement block sprout a meter in front of him.

"Thank you. Now Miss Yaoyorozu, place your palm on the block for about 5 seconds."

Momo complied with the request as she removed the mesh material around her right hand and placed it on the cement construct. As expected, the area around the dark haired girl's hand was slowly turned into bright purple particles. The test resulted with a large, mitten-shaped indentation in the cement block about a centimeter deep. And after Midnight took the measurements, the diameter was around 25 centimeters.

"May I ask why you need the specific measurements of the test, Principal Nezu?" the regal girl asked politely as she put on the mesh material around her right hand again.

"My Quirk is called High Specs, Miss Yaoyorozu," replied the mammalian principal. "The more information I can get on your Quirk, the easier it will be for me to place together a working idea on how you can wield it." He then turned to face Ectoplasm. "Ectoplasm, make a clone for Miss Yaoyorozu."

Understanding the implication of what the principal expected her to do, Momo's breath began to quicken a bit and she started to shake. It was always one of those concerns she always had when 'Hakai' made a jump in power, but she had always shoved it to the back of her mind due to how terrible it is. And while she had never done anything like what she was asked of now, Momo felt a terrible sense of dread in her stomach.

The dark haired girl felt a hand being placed on her back as it began to move in a circular motion. It was soothing and it somewhat deterred her from the nerve-wracking thoughts.

"You're okay. Just breath," Midnight said in a voice unlike her typical tone. It was exactly like in the hallway before they went to the training gym; soothing, warm-hearted, and tame.

"Sir, this seems to be a bit too much for the young Miss to do for the first day," Cementoss commented at seeing Nemuri comfort the younger teen. "Perhaps we can move the organic testing for another day?"

"It's alright," Nezu replied with assurance. "Let Midnight handle this."

"Yaoyorozu, I understand this may be a bit much to ask in our first session, but you have to understand why the principal is asking you to do this," she said. "This is an important step to take if we are to know what your Quirk's limits are and if there is a way to suppress it. You're in a controlled environment. No one will get hurt, I promise you."

Momo took many deep breaths to calm herself down and while it helped, it wasn't nearly as effective as Midnight's words. She continued to repeat the words 'controlled environment' and 'no one will get hurt' for several minutes. All the while, the teachers were patient in waiting for her to calm down and resume the tests.

With a final breath, Momo walked over to the slab of concrete where Ectoplasm's clone was waiting. She hesitantly removed the mesh on her hand, but briefly stared at it with a melancholy look on her eye.

She didn't want to do this. Not one bit. But the logic behind the purpose of the test was slowly overriding her feelings. Knowing that, she stretched her hand towards the clearly organic and living being. Not wanting to see what was to come, she clenched her eyes shut as her fingers and later her palm made contact.

When her 'Hakai' riddled hand felt nothing but air not two seconds after, she knew what had transpired.

"Intriguing," Nezu said in a light tone.

Momo opened her eyes to see what the principal was commenting on and when she did so, there wasn't anything there. In the pit of her stomach, and even her heart, she knew she had disintegrated Ectoplasm's clone. What made the sensation worse is she felt nothing in much less time compared to the concrete block. That could only mean one thing.

She could destroy organic, living material at a faster rate than inorganic.

One pure aspect alone, it was enough to bring her to tears. She was surprised she had the mental capacity to put on the mesh glove back on her cursed hand after putting the pieces together on 'Hakai's limits.

"Very good, Miss Yaoyorozu," Nezu said as he looked over the notes in his notebook. "I greatly apologize over ending the session in this way, but I feel this is a good place to stop for the day."

Momo couldn't hear anything over how much she was wiping the never-ending tears from her eyes. The principal saw Midnight and Recovery Girl go over to the weeping teen to comfort her and both Cementoss and Ectoplasm, seeing as they were not longer needed, left the gym to go to their own devices. And since he had a hand on bringing the revelation to the regal girl, Nezu opted to give the girl something to think about instead of letting her dwell on this misfortune.

"Answer me this, Miss Yaoyorozu," started the mammalian creature, getting all of the women's attention. "Would you believe me if I said you weren't the first person to undergo these afterschool sessions?"

Momo simply stayed quiet, but allowed the question to simmer in her head for a bit before Nezu continued.

"We have several alumni and even current teachers that had to undergo this sort of evaluation. I'm sure you have heard of the Space Hero: 'Thirteen'?" Momo gave a nod in affirmation. "Well, he's one of the people that had to go through these tests before you and several others. Some held up better than you are right now, some took it much worse. Some even quit after some sessions because they felt like they weren't going anywhere or their opinion on their Quirk didn't change fast enough to keep up. But what makes Thirteen special is that despite that powerful and dangerous Quirk of his, he still managed to be one of the best rescue Heroes today."

Momo was aware of what Thirteen's Quirk, 'Black Hole'. Using his fingers, he can create a focal point in which matter can get sucked in and break down materials into molecules when they were in proximity. It was a dangerous Quirk in concept, but the way he used it in many of the news clips made it seem like it was a harmless power. She really should have known better, but Momo didn't believe it was so.

"I will say this," continued Nezu. "Thirteen had a similar problem to what 'Hakai' is doing for you. His Quirk was initially too powerful to completely control. There is a reason why Thirteen is often standing several meters away from the wreckage of a disaster when he uses his Quirk: to keep people from getting unintentionally hurt by his hands. He learned a substantial amount from the afterschool sessions we provided him with and I'm sure you can, too."

Momo, despite looking like a complete wreck, absorbed everything that the principal had told her just now. It still didn't allow her to do a 180 on her opinion on 'Hakai', but it did give her something to consider for a bit.

"I do hope you will join us again tomorrow," the mammalian principal said as he walked away. "There's an old human saying: 'The first step is always the hardest.' I think it fits nicely in this scenario."

Like it or not, Momo had a lot to think about tonight when she got home.

 _Meanwhile_

 _U.A. Teacher's Lounge_

"Has there been any fluctuations recently?" asked a skeleton of a man.

"No, nothing," answered a certain green haired boy. "Not since last year."

"I'm telling you, this shit's been under Deku's control since we were in middle school," a spiky blond said.

"I'm aware," spoke the ragged man. "I just don't know what to expect. This is something I never expected to happen."

"Well, it's a part of me now, right?" Izuku said in assurance and confidence.

"I suppose you're right," All Might sighed. "Just be careful."

"Can do, All Might."

"I'll still be Number 1, even with that bullshit."

 **AN: Uh… Hi? Yeah, I don't have much of an excuse over why this is so late, you know besides life, assignments, other projects, the like. BUT, I have a lot more free time now, so expect the next one sooner. And sorry that I had to leave this on a bit of a cliffhanger… Actually no I'm not. It's meant to create intrigue and suspense. I look forward to what YOU think Izuku is hiding and how All Might and Katsuki fit into all of this.**

 **Comments:**

 **DigiXBot: Well, I kinda explained in the story, good ol' Eraserhead is teaching the lecture part of the Heroics Course. And yes they will survive… you know, in one piece.**

 **OH SHIT! I FORGOT SOMETHING!**

 _U.A. Hallways_

"Now what have we learned?" Midnight asked the little perverted teen.

"A-al-always listen to Midnight-sensei," Minoru stuttered out. He had spent nearly five hours in the same closet watching a yaoi drama on loop. He wanted sexy babes, not two boys wanting to confess their love for each other. It was blasphemous to nature!

"And what happens when you disobey your Midnight-sensei again?"

"NO MORE TAKESHI AND SOUGA, PLEASE!"

"That's a good boy~."

 **Okay, now I'm good. Anyway that's all from me. Good night… I need sleep like right now!**

 **-OmegaBox**

 **AN: 10/12/19**

 **Minor note: Just a small change in the last passage. Ya know, to fit my newly thought up plot a bit better.**


	6. Trouble at Face Value

**The following is a non-profit work of fiction based on a much greater work. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Studio Bones, Viz Media, Shueisha, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

 _About 10 years ago_

" _Momo, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

" _Um… I want to be a genius!"_

" _But you're already a genius, sweetheart. How about this? What do like seeing?"_

" _Um… I like seeing people happy!"_

" _What kind of happy people?"_

" _Hm? There are different kinds of happy people?"_

" _Yes. Do you like seeing people with smiles on their faces? People with positive actions? Or do you like seeing other people being genuinely happy?"_

" _Um… Is there a right answer, Mama?"_

" _Hmhm. The only right answer is your answer, my little starlight."_

" _Then I want to be someone that makes everyone happy! No matter what!"_

" _That's a big responsibility, Momo. Do you believe you can do it?"_

" _Absolutely, Mama!"_

" _Very good, sweetheart. Just remember, your father and I will always support and love you no matter what you decide to do. Okay?"_

" _I love you too, Mama!"_

 _Present_

It was getting close to midnight as Momo created another shell for another one of her Russian nesting doll projects. This one was started just before 23:00 (11pm) with the first being no more than half a centimeter high. Currently, the largest, outermost doll measured around 50 centimeters. She wasn't counting the number of dolls, as she was too distracted to do at the moment, but she was certain that the count was over 20. She would count them later when she didn't have her mind all over the place.

Today's events were playing on a loop in the regal teen's head throughout the rest of the day and well into the night. Such events ranged from Midnight convincing her to go through with the session, to meeting her teachers and the principal, to the near panic attack before she disintegrated Ectoplasm's clone, to her break down following the test, and finally to Nezu's food for thought at the end. It was too frustrating to comprehend without getting mixed signals from the events of the day, not to mention adding to the conflicting emotions she had at first.

On one hand, the principal and Midnight were right. 'Hakai' is a dangerous Quirk, even more so with the new information taken from today. So it was important that she didn't give up on the sessions. It's a power that she had always been ashamed and afraid of for a fair chunk of her life, even more so since junior high. So working on a solution to control it without the need to cover up her right arm would bring her peace of mind if it can be accomplished. Better yet, controlling it to the point where she can use it for her Hero career would be a great personal success story.

On the other hand, there's the possibility that she would make no progress in controlling or suppressing her secondary Quirk. What if she lost her head and accidentally killed someone? How can someone live with their life knowing that a Hero had killed someone they cared about as collateral damage? And more importantly, how can Momo live with herself if she was the one responsible for it?

Logically speaking, it would make more sense for her to continue going on with the afterschool sessions. It yields the best possible results for the long run and if she can get it under control, it would be more power to her. But if she couldn't get it under control, the consequences would be dire.

In the end, it didn't matter how she felt about the situation. The most reasonable option here was to continue with the sessions and hope it helps her. Being pessimistic about a possible solution would get her nowhere, she knew that.

With a heavy sigh, Momo took her project upstairs and prepared herself for bed anew. With any luck, she could try mustering up the strength to go through with her resolve tomorrow.

 _Next Morning_

Once again, Momo had arrived too early for class, making her the first to arrive for the second day in a row. And like yesterday, the regal girl had taken the opportunity to sleep in a little bit by creating a pillow and resting her head on it. She was thankful that her dreams didn't subconsciously play the events that transpired the day before, even more so that she wasn't interrupted by Katsuki and his vulgar shouting.

Instead, the dark haired teen was woken up by a weightless feeling taking her by surprise before abruptly taking hold of her before disappearing just as quickly. When she lifted her head, Momo found Ochako standing by her desk with her fingertips pressed together, smile as bright as yesterday.

"Morning, Yaoyorozu!" the brunette said. "Sorry about using my Quirk on you. Kayama-sensei asked one of us to wake you up and that was the only thing I could think of."

"We were just about to start introductions and I needed everyone to be conscious for it," Midnight called out as Ochako walked back to her seat.

Momo gave off a bashful blush before apologizing for sleeping in the classroom. The sexy homeroom simply waved it off before asking the students to come up for their introductions to the class.

The procedure for introducing themselves was simple: Name, Quirk(s), and an optional comment/fun fact about themselves. It started with Yuga Aoyama: a boy with silky, blond hair, an odd verbal tick that often resorted to French, and an air of narcissism around him. He can fire a laser out of his navel, but overuse leads to digestion problems.

Mina Ashido: a girl with pink skin, pink hair, golden eyes with black sclera, and yellow, oddly shaped horns on the top of her head. She can excrete acid of various pH from her sweat glands.

The list of students went on.

Momo, all the while, was mentally taking notes in her head regarding her fellow classmates. If she was going to work with these people for the next year or beyond, she needed to know as much as she can about them. Personalities, body language, verbal patterns, any bit of information would benefit her in learning about her classmates. The regal teen admitted that it seemed a bit creepy, almost stalker-ish, to do that, but it was a habit that greatly helped her in her junior high years.

Simply by observing the people around her, she could cumulate a personality profile on almost everyone around her with enough information. It allowed her to make judgments on people without having to get to know them, which mostly spared her from interacting with people who were simply after her prestige or body. There were some that slipped by her, but those were usually resolved quickly.

One thing she noticed as she was observing her classmates was how close she paid attention to Ochako, Izuku, and Katsuki, mostly the former two.

Katsuki Bakugo. Quirk: 'Bakuha' (Explosion)- He can create explosions from the palms of his hands. Initial Personality Profile: Explosive attitude, Air of arrogance around him, Very challenging towards everyone. Enjoys swearing.

Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: 'Hinokanri' (Pyrokinesis/Control of Fire)- He has full control over fire that he expels from his mouth and can bend the properties of the fire into whatever he needs. Initial Personality Profile: Encouraging, Nice, Not easily put down, Bold enough to brush off Katsuki Bakugo, Very considerate, Determined. A bit of a Hero enthusiast.

Ochako Uraraka. Quirk: 'Mujuuryoku' (Zero Gravity)- She can cancel out the gravity of anything she touches with the pads of her fingers. Initial Personality Profile: Cheerful, Laid back, Peppy, Sunshiny disposition, A bit of an airhead. Has a barely noticeable Kansai accent.

Besides being the same people she met on the day of the Entrance Exam, she couldn't really find a reason as to why she paid more attention to them compared to everyone else. She didn't know them on a personal level, nor did she spend any time with them between the Entrance Exam and yesterday. Maybe it was because she wanted to get to know them more? This may be the most unusual thought to grace her mind in a long time.

"Yaoyorozu?" Midnight called out to the distracted teen, successfully snapping her back to reality. "Since you're the last one, would you please close us out?"

Herein lies an important moment for Momo. Before, this sort of introduction could easily be avoided, as the junior high she went to didn't put any focus on Quirk usage for Hero work. But since she was now attending a Hero school, not to mention one of the best in Eastern Japan, she would have to tell the class about 'Hakai'. Some of her old anxiety came bubbling up from the depths as she tried to gauge and predict the outcome of such an announcement. And as much as she tried to suppress the urge to over-think the situation, it was an uphill battle that would soon go completely vertical.

However, as she casted a quick look over the class, she saw the looks of assurance on Izuku's, Ochako's, and Midnight's face. It made her feel… less anxious. A good chunk of it remained, but it didn't reach 'frozen' levels of anxiety. It was enough for her to speak to the class without stuttering, at least.

"Good morning, everyone," she said with her familiar regal tone. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. My Quirk is called 'Souzou'. I can create any inorganic material by using the lipids stored in my body. I enjoy studying and drinking tea."

It was then a girl with large, dark eyes and swamp-green hair tied in a knot near the end raised one of her hands to ask a question. Momo identified her as Tsuyu Asui. Her Quirk gave her certain frog-like traits, which included, but are not limited to, a long, dexterous tongue, ability to climbs flat surfaces, and hold her breath underwater for much longer than average.

"If you don't mind me asking," she started. "Why is your right arm covered up?"

Despite knowing the girl always said what was on her mind, it still surprised Momo over how quickly it came up. That being said, a single nod from Nemuri and several deep breaths was what she needed to properly answer the question.

"This is for my… secondary Quirk. I call it 'Hakai'. Anything I touch with my right hand is disintegrated into atoms."

The class was quiet for a time before someone decided to open their big mouth.

"That sounds badass!" shouted Denki Kaminari, a blonde boy with a black lighting streak in his hair.

Momo didn't know she could flinch so hard at hearing a 'positive' statement, but she quickly sat herself down now that she finished her introduction. Seeing as her mood dampened significantly, the electric blond tried asking what was wrong. He never got an answer since he got zapped by an earphone jack and slapped by a disembodied hand.

Even as he groaned in pain, Denki still managed to speak. "Sensei! Shouldn't violence towards other students be unallowed?"

"You're absolutely right, Kaminari," Midnight began, causing the offenders to lock up. "Next time, let _me_ deal the proper punishment."

At that statement, Denki's jaw hit the floor while his attackers relaxed.

"And it looks like we're out of time for homeroom for today. I'll see you all for Art History later today."

The R-Rated Hero casted one more look towards the dual-Quirked girl before walking out of the class.

All the while, Momo was sitting in her seat with a very uncomfortable look on her face. Even if she guessed the electric-Quirk user had a severe lack of tact, it didn't prepare her for such a blunt, untrue statement.

"You okay there, Yaoyorozu?" Ochako asked as she approached the regal girl's desk.

"If it makes you feel better, I could smack him again," suggested the other girl with dark green hair and large black eyes. Upon closer inspection, her eyes appeared narrower and her face was full of emotion when compared to the shorter, frog-like girl. If Momo recalled, the girl's name was Setsuna Tokage.

"No, it's fine, Tokage," the dark haired girl replied. "He didn't know. It's not his fault."

"So was up with that reaction, anyway?" Kyoka asked as her index finger twirled around one of the earphone jacks dangling from her ears.

"I'd rather not say. It's… It's very personal."

She really didn't want to get into the specifics over how 'Hakai' worked and hopefully they would take the hint that she didn't want to talk about it at all.

"That's cool," Setsuna replied, making a funny display of 'screwing' her hand back onto her wrist. "If its personal, I won't pry."

"Same," Kyoka replied.

Ochako simply looked at her taller friend in concern before heading back to her seat in preparation for class. She had a feeling that even if she pushed for answers for Momo's reaction, the brunette wouldn't get an answer out of her. The strange thing about her friend now was how down she looked when Denki said about her second Quirk, when just yesterday she simply looked confused. What had happened between yesterday and today to cause such a shift?

Unbeknownst to everyone, one Shoto Todoroki was subtly watching the regal girl, gauging her reaction when someone said her second Quirk was 'amazing'. She had it, but she hated it. It was more of a curse and a hindrance than a gift. Something she'd be better off without.

She was just like him.

Someone else in the class was thinking the same thing.

 _Much Later_

 _Heroics Studies (Physical Portion)_

 _Training Ground BETA_

It was time for Class 1-A's first training session for the term. Every single one of the students were clad in their Hero outfits and gear, and were making their way to the designated Training Ground.

While it was expected that All Might was going to be teaching the class, it was still a pleasant surprise to see him in person. He stopped by the classroom to briefly give the class their Hero suitcases, which contained their outfits and gear, and to tell them where they would be going for their exercise. Everyone did as they were told and after changing in the locker rooms, they were ready for whatever All Might was going to throw at them.

Momo's Hero outfit consisted of a red leotard with a deep neckline that reached below her belly button, giving everyone a good look at her generous cleavage. Given whom their homeroom teacher was and the punishment that was to come if she found out someone was committing sexual harassment, no one was brave enough to give anything beyond a quick glance. Around her hips was a short skirt made of a thick material that doubled as utility pouches. An encyclopedia secured to a small shelf was strapped to the small of her back, just above her butt. To wrap up her Hero outfit, her right hand and forearm arm was covered with a thick, red mesh. It was a simple design, but it worked for her.

"You all look so cool in your Hero outfits!" proclaimed the Number 1 Hero before getting back on track. "Welcome, students! I hope you're well prepared for what's to come today! Studies show 83 percent of criminal activity occurs indoors. So today, we'll be conducting indoor team battles!"

"Pardon me, All Might-sensei!" interrupted Tenya from within his armored costume with a raised hand.

"Yes, Young Iida! Do you have a question?"

"This exercise seems to be a bit advanced for our first lesson! Shouldn't we try some individual exercises to get an idea for these exercises?"

"I don't think that's the idea behind this team exercise, Iida," Izuku answered for the blond Adonis. His Hero outfit consisted of a forest-green jumpsuit with black patches around the neck, arm, and leg portions. His hands were covered by red fireproof gloves and he was wearing the same red shoes he wore during class. Around his forehead was a tinted visor and around his neck was an apparatus that resembled a dragon's maw. "Heroes are often teamed up for jobs and cases with other Heroes that they have never worked with before. And since we don't really know each other well enough, I think this exercise is meant to prepare us when we do the same thing as Pro Heroes."

"Right you are, Young Midoriya!" All Might agreed. "And today is no different from any other day on the job! You'll be put into pairs of either Heroes or Villains and depending on your side, you'll be tasked to either defend or capture this WMD!" Out of nowhere, the blond Hero pulled out a full-scale replica of a nuclear device. "Hero teams will have to either secure this device with one of their hands for a full second or successfully capture the enemy team with this capture tape!" It was then the Pro Hero produced a roll of white tape. "Villain teams will have to capture the Hero team with the same issued tape or defend the weapon until time runs out. Teams will be chosen by lottery, so you'll have to adapt quickly if you are to succeed in this exercise! NOW LET'S PROCEED WITH THE LOTS!"

Teams drawn by lottery:

Team A: Ochako Uraraka, Mezo Shouji

Team B: Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu

Team C: Mina Ashido, Rikido Satou

Team D: Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo

Team E: Eijiro Kirishima, Kyoka Jiro

Team F: Denki Kaminari, Tooru Hagakure

Team G: Tsuyu Asui, Setsuna Tokage

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami, Hanta Sero

Team I: Yuga Aoyama, Koji Koda

Team J: Tenya Iida, Minoru Mineta

"And the first teams to go are…" All Might then reached into another set of boxes containing separate black and white balls with letters printed on them. "Team B as the Heroes and Team B as the Villains!"

A silence fell over the class as the blond Hero went to correct his blunder. He pulled out a black ball with the letter 'D' printed on it.

"Team B will be the Heroes and Team D will be the Villains. You'll have 5 minutes to prepare for the exercise while the rest of us go to the observation room. It's training time, newbies!"

Both Momo and her partner received simplified schematics of the target building, immediately prompting them to think of potential weapon locations and strategies on how to approach the enemy team. While she was at it, she gave a quick once over on her partner. One of his eyes was grey, the other completely covered by ice and what appears to be a red, glowing disk, and his hair color of white and red was parted down the middle. In all honesty, his Hero outfit wasn't anything special outside of the utility belt. It was a simple white dress shirt with beige pants and white boots. To wrap it up, half of his left side was completely covered in ice, no doubt from his own hands.

"Excuse me, Yaoyorozu," Shoto spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Todoroki, what is it?" she replied; only half paying attention to her partner as her focus was on making a plan. "Do you have a suggest—"

"Do you despise your other Quirk?"

All focus on the exercise was shattered when the heterochromic teen asked her that question. Momo's prime directive at the moment was to do her best in the exercise, an objective that was currently being sabotaged by her partner.

"Wh-where did that come from?!"

"Your reaction when Kaminari commented on your Quirk and when you dropped the subject when Jiro and Tokage tried to get more information out of you."

Momo's anxiety and heart rate began to accelerate when Shoto began to break down her long held opinion on 'Hakai'. It was a very sensitive subject that only increased in sensitivity since yesterday's revelation. She didn't need this right now.

"Todoroki, I suggest you keep out of my business. I don't want to talk about it."

"Just because you have such a power doesn't mean you have to use it. You can simply pretend it doesn't exist."

"I said drop it!"

Even with how loud she yelled, Shoto barely flinched at the volume. He had to admit, though, that was a terrible time to bring up her opinion on her second Quirk. He would save it for later and focus on the exercise for now. He simply kept studying the building's schematics while his partner was trying to calm herself down.

 _Team D_

"Alright, Deku!" Katsuki roared in glee. "It's time to show these extras their place! Ponytail and that edgelord won't know what'll kill them!"

When he didn't receive a response immediately after his declaration, he gave a heated glare towards the greenette. He was quietly muttering a storm in front of the paper mache weapon, though not in the same usual way he does it. This was much slower and softer to his typical mutters, and it was focused on a certain girl with fanned out, dark hair.

Izuku was simply voicing his thoughts on what relationship Momo had with her secondary Quirk. It clearly was a dangerous power, as he and Ochako both experienced it firsthand, and she didn't have a good experience with it from how she didn't want to talk about its specifics. At first, he was intrigued over the powerful Quirk (he was a Hero nerd, afterall), but now he was concerned for one of his potential friends. The problem now was how to get her to open up about it. Afterall, he went through the same thing when he—

His thoughts were interrupted when his best friend began to viciously noogie his mess of hair.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DAYDREAMING ABOUT PONYTAIL, DEKU?!" he shouted with an animalistic bite to it. "THIS IS OUR DEBUT TO THESE DAMN EXTRAS AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF THEM!"

"H-hey, let go, Katsuki!" the greenette shouted as the blond's fist kept digging into his noggin. When he didn't stop, Izuku decided to use his competing voice against him. "LET ME GO, PISS-FOR-BRAINS!"

"Alright, that's better." Katsuki released his friend's head with a chuckle. "Now would you focus on this exercise? I'm not going to let those extras win just because you're head's in the clouds, especially not with those two. They're nothing but trouble."

As much as Izuku wanted to applaud Katsuki in recognizing viable threats, his mind was still focused on Momo's response to her secondary Quirk. He was brought out of his premature mutter spree when the blond in front of him groaned in annoyance.

"Look, if you're that concerned about Ponytail, why don't you ask her _after_ we kill both her and the Emo-fuck."

Izuku heavily sighed before nodding in agreement.

"Good. Now nut-up, nerd. We got some extras to kill."

"Stop calling our classmates 'extras', Katsuki," Izuku berated.

"Shut up, Deku."

 **AN: Ugh… I guess fourth time's the charm on this chapter. Seriously, I've rewritten this chapter** **three** **times over the last month or so. And don't even get me started on how many times I've been interrupted while I was on a groove when writing this chapter. And don't even get me started with Shoto's parallel between him and Yaomomo. It was originally more complicated, but I kept getting stuck with how to proceed it, so I just kept it short and sweet… *SIGH* I need to make time to read actual books. But, I digress. I'm sure from the end of last chapter and from the hint this chapter that you may think there's something more to Izuku than just another character. And good old Icy-Hot is trying to have Momo to see things his way from how distress she seemed during introductions. I'm not sure how far I can take this concept, but it's going to be a rollercoaster of personal opinions for the next few chapters.**

 **Reviews:**

 **.nimrod: Thank you. I literally thought of it while watching Dragon Ball Super.**

 **Mightymouse: I like to think under Midnight's sensual exterior is a compassionate woman that wants to make sure every student succeeds as a Hero and Momo is someone that could use the caring woman instead of being threatened with punishment like how everyone else sees her. I'm glad you liked that portrayal!**

 **Aprilviolinist (ch. 2): Okay? I did not understand that comment. I'm sorry!**

 **Aprilviolinist (ch. 3): Can I get you a tissue?**

 **Aprilviolinist (ch. 5): Yeah, I was hoping I got the portrayals down for each teacher, but there's only so much that I can base them on so... anyway, thanks!**

 **Anyway, that's it from me. Next chapter is going to be action-heavy, so stick around for that…Wooo~**

 **-OmegaBox**


	7. One Accident Too Many

**The following is a non-profit work of fiction based on a much greater work. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Studio Bones, Viz Media, Shueisha, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

Not long after Momo's outburst towards Shoto, All Might officially began the first session of the training exercise. At the same time, a goal horn sounded throughout the training area.

"Yaoyorozu," Shoto said to his temporary partner.

"What?" she asked with a scowl. She still was in a foul mood after the heterochromic overstepped his boundaries not a minute before, not that he seemed to care at the moment.

"Can you find out where the other team is hiding the weapon?"

"I have several ideas on how to approach that predicament."

"Which one is—"

His statement was interrupted when a loud explosion rocked the top part of the building. There wasn't any notable damage from where Momo was standing, but there was a copious amount of smoke emerging from the fifth floor. It was shortly followed by some shouting from a voice all too familiar to Momo by now.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Izuku yelled from the top of the building. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"I'M LETTING THOSE EXTRAS KNOW WHO'S GONNA BE KICKING THEIR ASS!" Katsuki replied with glee, at least that's how the tone sounded like from the ground floor. "ASSERTING DOMINANCE IS HOW YOU TELL THEM HOW MUCH SHIT THEY'RE IN, DEKU!"

"WE'RE SUPPOSE TO KEEP OUR LOCATION DISCREET, KATSUKI!"

"STEALTH IS FOR COWARDS THAT CAN'T PUT UP A FIGHT! THAT SHIT NEVER ACCOMPLISHED ANYTHING!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR MANTRA IS 'BOOM, BOOM, DIE!, EXTRA, FUCK YOU'! IF YOU HAD ANY BRAIN POWER TO BEGIN WITH, YOU'D KNOW IT'S ACTUALLY USEFUL!"

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU SHITNERD!"

"I JUST DID, PISS-FOR-BRAINS!"

'Are they really having this conversation now?' Momo thought as she looked at the fifth floor of the target building. She still couldn't believe this was the same nice boy that gave her a moral boost before the U.A. Entrance Exam some months ago.

"Nevermind," Shoto muttered. "That made this easier. Stand back."

It was then that Shoto, all the while ignoring the yelling and explosions at the top floor of the building, went over to the structure and placed his right hand onto the concrete in front of the building. Upon contact with the ground, ice began creeping and forming around the building. Within 10 seconds, it was completely iced over.

Momo couldn't help but be impressed at what Shoto had just done. She knew a recommended student had to be impressive, but she didn't expect him to have this much control over his Quirk. None of the openings were covered in ice and there weren't any abnormal ice formations on the outside of the building. If she wasn't mad at him, she'd actually compliment him for his prowess.

"Stay here. I'll handle this. You'd most likely get in the way."

And Momo immediately retracted that thought at hearing her partner's arrogance. As he went into the frozen-over building, she used 'Souzou' to create some spiked ice boots to replace her knee-high lifts and a sleeveless, fire-retardant overcoat that she left open around her chest and leg areas. To wrap up her adjustments to her attire, she made a small fire extinguisher with a modified nozzle and extended hose that she mounted onto her left wrist and back, and she made two grenades full of a highly viscous liquid that she stored into one of the pouches in her skirt. She wasn't about to let Shoto tell her off just because of his arrogance.

 _Several Minutes Later_

Despite Shoto acknowledging her presence, he didn't really pay any attention to her throughout the walk to the fifth floor. That was perfectly fine with Momo, as it gave her plenty of time to think of a plan if and when she encounters the other team.

'This is going to be a tricky,' the dark haired girl thought. 'Both Midoriya and Bakugo are quite impressive by themselves, but putting them together is dangerous. Bakugo has a bit of a superiority complex, but it isn't unwarranted. His control over 'Bakuha' is impressive and his score in the Entrance Exam tells me he has a preference for fighting. If I get into a situation with him, I'll have to stop his explosions with the slime grenade. An explosive reaction can't occur without the presence of a detonator of sort and while I'm unsure of what sort of explosions Bakugo can produce, I'm certain it requires oxygen for it to occur.

'And then there's Midoriya. His control over 'Hinokanri' is incredible. To be able to shift the properties of his fire into something like explosive force almost defies physics. He definitely has a larger range compared to Bakugo and its possible he could change his fire into something like heat energy. But like the situation with Bakugo, if oxygen is removed or snuffed out from the fire, it should dissipate.

'In terms of Quirk abilities, they're far above most of our classmates.'

Momo took a quick glance at her tools as she and her partner climbed the last flight of stairs to their destination.

'I can't underestimate them for a single second. I can do this.'

As the Hero Team arrived at the fifth floor, they noticed the ground was completely saturated in a combination of ice and water. There was a thick feeling to the air that made it slightly difficult to breathe, as if the air was heavier.

"Water vapor," Momo quietly said to no one in particular. She began to fan herself over the humidity using one of her hands.

"Midoriya must have used his Quirk to thaw out the bomb room," Shoto also muttered as he prepared to freeze the floor again. Out of nowhere, he heard another explosion rock the floor they were on. It was followed by more yelling by one of Villain Team.

"CAN YOU STOP THROWING YOUR DAMN EXPLOSIONS MY WAY?!" Izuku yelled as he fired a small stream of fire towards his friend.

"SHUT UP AND BE MY PUNCHING BAG, DEKU!" Katsuki replied with irritation as he dodged the flames. "YOU'RE MY WARM UP FOR THOSE TWO IDIOTS!"

"DON'T CALL OUR CLASSMATES IDIOTS, IDIOT!"

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, IDIOT!"

'They're acting like children,' Momo thought as she heard the voices from the hallway. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes held confusion over the events occurring in the other room.

"I've heard enough of this," Shoto muttered as he unleashed his Quirk. Within the span of a few seconds, the entire floor was a frozen with a new coat of ice.

"GODDAMNIT!" Katsuki yelled from the bomb room.

"Not good!" Izuku added in surprise before he was silenced.

When the Hero Team entered the large, spacious room, they took note of their opponent's condition. Katsuki was entirely frozen, save for his head. He had his right palm facing down and behind him while his left arm was outstretched, open, and pointed towards Izuku. The greenette was frozen in a way similar to his blond friend, except his mouth was also frozen over. His body form suggested he was getting ready to dodge Katsuki's attack.

At the very end of the room was a mess of objects, ranging from folding tables, to wooden chairs, to steel barrels, and even wooden pallets, all of which had some level of frost on them. From what they could see, the weapon was hidden behind all of the junk with most of it hidden away with a black cloak. What gave it away was the pointed top that towered over the pile.

"If you spent less time fighting with each other, this would have actually been worth my time," Shoto spoke coldly as he slowly made his way to the end of the room.

"Shut up, you emo prick!" Katsuki swore as his opponent passed him, the heterochromic teen not even giving a glance in his and Izuku's direction. "Just wait until I get out of this bullshit!"

And while he was certain Izuku was saying something, he couldn't understand him from the ice covering his mouth.

Much like the calm before the storm, Momo couldn't help but feel uneasy in that room as she strode towards the Villain Team with capture tape in hand.

'This was too easy,' she thought in confusion. 'They couldn't have been captured, not like this. I may not know how they work together, but I do know that this isn't within their behavior. Izuku is too level headed, and Bakugo, regardless of how he acts, does have some semblance of control. Maybe they have too many conflicting ideas? That would explain all the arguing that went on from the time the exercise started. But even so, this is a team exercise. They should have put their differences aside in order to be as effective as possible. This is important for—'

Her thoughts were cut short by something cold and wet landing on her forehead. She lightly flinched at the sensation when it made contact and she went to touch it to see what it was.

'Water?' she thought in confusion. 'This room is frozen over and the temperature outside shouldn't be enough to—'

Her eyes widen as she raised her head to see the cause of the now melting ceiling.

Up on the corner ceiling were several red balls of fire circling a small area in the corner of the room. The surrounding concrete was completely dry while the ceiling much further out was dripping water onto the floor.

As soon as she laid eyes on the fireballs, they darted towards the Villain Team and began to spin around them in a cyclone of fire. At the same time, several fireballs hit some propped up pallets that were stationed over the doorway, causing them to fall in front of the entrance and preventing anyone from leaving.

"Todoroki, it's a trap!" Momo shouted as she prepared her equipment.

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Shoto fired off his Ice in an attempt to recapture the Villain Team before they had a chance to escape. But unlike before, the duo was free enough to dodge the attack. Katsuki set off an explosion at the ground and Izuku propelled himself away with a breath of fire.

The two of them were sporting wide grins on their faces as they went after the Hero Team.

"YOU'RE MINE, EMO BASTARD!" Katsuki shouted with an animalistic tone as he charged the Ice user. Shoto replied with a scowl as he used his Quirk again to fire off some ice formations in the blond's direction. As they approached Katsuki, the Explosion user simply used his Quirk to mid-air jump and he used that same hand to propel himself forward. When he was within striking distance, he unleashed a large explosion right at Shoto's chest. To his annoyance, all he hit was ice when his opponent went to defend himself.

While those two were duking it out, Izuku went after Momo. As he expected, it wasn't going to be easy. With someone that can create virtually anything, he didn't expect it to be so at all.

When he used his Quirk to fire off a fireball at Momo, she didn't hesitate to extinguish it with her wrist-mounted gadget. She didn't have time to try using one of her slime grenades, as Izuku was already charging at her. Instead, she created a bo staff from her left arm, catching her opponent's wild punch with a grunt when they made contact mid-creation. When it was done, she shifted the staff to her left hand and took on a combat pose.

'If I can catch him off guard, I should be able to use the grenade on him,' Momo contemplated in her head as she alternated between blocking and attack with her tools. 'I don't know what the limit for his Quirk is, but he's playing a game of attrition right now. It looks like he's already used a substantial amount of it thawing out both himself and Bakugo.'

She was brought out of her thoughts when her opponent stepped back and put some distance between them. When he did that, Momo immediately began shuffling her coat pockets for the slime grenades when the opportunity presented itself.

"Hey, Katsuki!" Izuku called out, his eyes never leaving Momo. "You alright back there?"

"I don't need help, Deku!" the angry blond replied when he was forced to dodge another ice formation from Shoto. He let out a swear when he barely avoided getting his foot trapped in ice.

"Too bad! I'm helping anyway."

Taking a large breath, Izuku unleashed a large amount of crimson fire, about the same amount as the softball pitch. When Momo went to extinguish it, though, the flames dissipated from view causing her to stop the action. She came to immediately regret putting it out when Izuku charged her with both of his gloves emitting wisps of flames and his apparatus placed over his mouth.

'He converted his fire to make thermal energy!' Momo exclaimed as she aimed her fire extinguisher at Izuku while she armed her slime grenade. Not a few seconds after Izuku used his Quirk was the room beyond sweltering. She could already feel the energy being sapped from her body from how quickly the temperature rose, even when her heart rate sped up at the dire situation. 'If I stay in this heat for too long, I could suffer heat stroke. I need to take Midoriya down, now!'

But just as she was throwing it, she felt the spherical grenade lose its shape before entirely disappearing into 'Hakai's' signature purple particles.

'What?' Momo thought in shock as she stared at her now empty and de-clothed hand. 'How did… But I didn't… Why did that…?'

Her spiraling mind wasn't even phased when Izuku forced her body to fall over. He grabbed her left arm, propped up his leg, and pulled, causing Momo to crash on her side. She didn't get injured from the fall, far from it, but she was still reeling from the shock to her mind.

Izuku gave his opponent a sad look, briefly looking at the hand she was staring at, before tying up her opposite wrist. And while he didn't know what to say to her, he did know that he couldn't lose focus right now. Thus he left the regal girl to assist his blond friend in finishing up the exercise.

Meanwhile, Katsuki, despite being able to use more of his explosions in a hotter, more humid environment, was still struggling against Shoto. As it turned out, the heated room also benefitted the heterochromic teen when it came to overcoming a weakness of his Quirk. For Katsuki, he heat allowed him to generate more sweat, which he could then detonate for larger and more powerful explosions. For his opponent, the heat allowed him to continue using his Quirk without the drawback of having his body temperature drop from overuse.

What really pissed Katsuki off was the fact that Shoto had barely moved from the corner of the room since their fight started. He couldn't get in close to deliver a blast strong enough to even stagger him or lose his focus.

'Goddamnit!' Katsuki thought. 'This emo bastard is playing me right now! Fucking Deku's 'Heat Wave' didn't do shit to tip this in my favor! And as much as I want to blast this dumbass to hell, I can't risk destroying the building's structure with a 'Warhead Cannon'. I swear if Deku planned for this to drag on, I'm spiking his food at dinner tonight!'

Without warning, a large stream of fire looped its way from behind Katsuki, directly at his Ice wielding opponent. Out of reflex, Shoto brought up another wall of ice to defend himself from the crimson fire. To his chagrin, instead of dissipating, the fire split into smaller streams of fire and began to spiral around each other at the ceiling when the ice formation exploded towards Shoto. It was then Katsuki fired himself at Shoto with an explosion and the fire streams also shot at the heterochromic teen at the same time.

Shoto finally moved from his spot to dodge the attacks, but unintentionally left himself open from behind.

From behind one of the pillars came Izuku with both of his gloves completely emblazoned in fire, the smaller streams adding to the inferno. He quickly threw both of his hands downward and quickly created an explosive fireball. The explosion from both hands launched Izuku towards Shoto upward and he stuck out one of his legs to kick his opponent in the back. The kick sent the heterochromic teen directly in front of a grinning Katsuki. Both of his hands were together and glowing yellow as he viciously grinned at him.

"STUN GRENADE!"

A flash of bright light completely covered the three Heroes in Training, followed by a minor explosion and a lot of ash. By the time the ash cleared itself, it was obvious who won the encounter.

"How was that, you emo dumbass?" Katsuki asked in a victorious tone as his capture tape was tied around Shoto's torso.

"You're welcome, Katsuki," Izuku said in a snarky tone that the blond knew anywhere. It was a tone he only used when he knew Katsuki owed him something.

"LIKE HELL I OWE YOU, YOU DAMN NERD! YOUR STUPID HEAT WAVE MOVE CAUSED THAT ASSHAT TO KEEP SPAMMING HIS FUCKING QUIRK WITH NO DRAWBACKS! YOU PLANNED FOR THAT TO HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Hey, it helped you too didn't it? I thought for sure you were going to wipe the floor with him with my first attack, but I guess I had to get involved in order for you to beat him, huh?"

"FUCK OFF!"

" **ALL HEROES HAVE BEEN CAPTURED!"** All Might announced over the loudspeaker. **"VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"**

 _Shortly After_

 _Team Exercise Observation Room_

"Now, can someone tell me who the MVP of this exercise is?" All Might asked the class as Izuku, Katsuki, Momo, and Shoto stood alongside the Number 1 Hero. The Villain Team both wore their versions of accomplished looks, one looking more terrifying than the other, while the Villain Team wore looks of disappointment. The most prominent face of disappointment was on Momo as she hid her right hand away from view.

"I believe the most valuable player of the exercise is Midoriya!" Tenya said with confidence. And according to the nods from the other students, it was a popular opinion. "He was the one to come up with the plan to lure the Heroes into a false sense of security and to fool them into thinking both himself and Bakugo weren't capable of working together!"

"Actually, Iida," Izuku admitted with a shameful look. "That wasn't part of the plan. That was just Katsuki's superiority complex acting up again."

"And don't you forget it, you bunch of extras!" Katsuki shouted as small explosions erupted from his gloves, effectively intimidating most of the students.

"Don't worry. He's just full of hot air." Izuku had a calm expression as he spoke to his fellow classmates.

"I will murder you, Deku!"

"No you won't."

"Boys," All Might said with an edge that kept them from saying anything else. After a satisfied nod, he prompted the speedy teen to continue with his analysis.

"Well, even if that wasn't part of the plan, you still took advantage of it by hiding the bomb on the floor beneath you and setting up that decoy with the various materials."

Shoto's eyes narrowed at that revelation and Momo's widened at being so easily played by her opponents. So even if they managed to reach the end of the room, they couldn't even claim victory because the weapon was in another room. Well, it would explain why the weapon was covered with a cloak.

"And what about the rest of the participants?" All Might asked the class.

"I think Todoroki and Bakugo were too arrogant in their approach on the exercise," Setsuna said as her head and hands floated from the back of the pack to the front of the mass of students. "Bakugo gave away their position from the beginning of the match and since stealth was an important aspect of this exercise, he completely failed at that."

"Told you," Izuku muttered to his friend. Katsuki simply growled at the floating head.

"On the other hand…" The green haired girl opened one of her hands to emphasize her point. "Todoroki thought he could finish the exercise himself without asking Yaoyorozu if she can provide assistance. And in the end, when she was taken out, he lost to those two's teamwork.

"Yaoyorozu was the only other one to make a plan to counter the opposing team, but then she didn't follow up with whatever she had planned. What was that about, girl?"

Momo was becoming very anxious over all the eyes on her when Setsuna put the spotlight on her and she didn't really know how to put the event into words without tripping over them. Taking a breath, she simply spoke her mind.

"I don't know what happened," she said with honesty. "One moment, I was throwing my slime grenade at Midoriya. The next, I couldn't feel anything in my hand and the mesh around my hand was gone."

"Well, accidents are bound to happen every once in a while," All Might boasted. "But the point of these exercises is to learn from them and become better Heroes! Now the next match up will be…"

If the Number One Hero had taken a look at Momo's face when he said 'accidents are bound to happen', he would have taken that statement back or rephrased it. She knew he didn't mean it in such a way to dampen her spirits, but how was she supposed to take it? As a criticism over how her uncontrollable Quirk is uncontrollable? As a recommendation to try to remain calm as she used her unstable Quirk?

Momo remained quiet throughout the rest of the matches, not even giving input or critiques to the other students on their performance. She simply put on a fake smile whenever she was approached or spoken to, but that's about as far she went for interaction. And like before, she was being watched by some of her classmates, some with sympathy, one with empathy, and one with determination.

 _End of Classes_

 _Teacher's Lounge_

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" Nemuri exclaimed as she grabbed All Might by the collar of his Hero outfit. She was being given a report over what her class had done during the exercise with the blond Adonis. And she was just going over the comments of the first match when she heard what the now deflated man in front of her just said about Momo near the end of the exercise.

"I-I just said that accidents happen when it came to those exercises!" Toshinori explained in a panic. "I didn't mean to say anything detrimental to my students!"

The ravenette released the skeleton of a man when she heard that. "Yaoyorozu is in a fragile state with her 'Hakai' right now, All Might. I'm sure you've heard from the principal about her afterschool sessions, right?" Receiving a nod, she continued. "Well, as it turned out, her problems with 'Hakai' are deeper rooted than a simple control issue. If her right hand comes into contact with anything organic in nature, it gets destroyed at a substantially faster rate than inorganic. If she so much as touches someone with that hand, there will be nothing left of them and she's scared that that happening one day!"

All Might's sunken eyes widened at that information.

"Now because of that, a little slip-up like what she did in the exercise is going to be detrimental to her self confidence. Me and everyone at her sessions are trying to boost her confidence and assurance in her second Quirk, and we can't afford any setbacks like this."

All Might appeared remorseful when he heard what the R-Rated Hero said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in that manner when I was addressing that."

Midnight could hear the sincerity in the blond Hero's voice, so it was easy to forgive him.

"You're forgiven. But I need you to do me a favor, first."

All Might raised one of his non-existent eyebrows at the request.

 _Meanwhile_

It had been half an hour since school was let out for the day and Momo was waiting for one of her 'trainers' to show up for the afterschool session that day.

'Accident,' she thought in despair as she stared at her right hand. She still remembered the sensation when the slime grenade completely disintegrated in her hand. She recalled how her blood was gushing from her heart to her entire body and back and she felt the adrenaline that flowed alongside it. She was desperate to beat her opponent and it ended up blowing up in her face.

What made those feelings worse was what Shoto had told her before leaving for the day.

" _It's better to despise a curse than it is to use it."_

Momo didn't really know what to do with that saying, but she thought he might have been through something similar to what she went through. She might even believe that he was right about their secondary Quirks. But she refused to believe their situations were the same. Unlike his situation, she needed to learn how to control 'Hakai'.

But so much of her limiting factors relied on her self confidence and when All Might himself referred to her unwarranted actions as a 'mistake', then it really brought down her self esteem.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu!" she heard Midnight call out from the side of the building.

"Afternoon, Kayama-sense—" Momo cut herself off in surprise when she realized the current attire her homeroom teacher was wearing.

Nemuri was wearing the standard U.A. girl's uniform, with some modifications to suit her style. One of her shirt buttons were undone, the red tie was loosened down past the undone button, the issued blazer tied around her waist, her plaid skirt rode slightly higher than required, giving everyone a great look at her healthy thighs, and she wore the standard sneakers typically worn outside of the school building with shin length socks. She wrapped up the look with her normally flared out hair styled into a low ponytail and with a pair of glasses that reminded her of Tenya's, only without any frames.

"Kayama-sensei?! Wh-why are you dressed like that?!" Momo could hardly comprehend what was happening right now. One minute she was loathing over the events of the Team exercise, the next she sees her homeroom teacher walking up to her dressed in a student's uniform. This was Izuku and Katsuki before the Entrance Exam all over again!

"We're going out on the town!" the older women exclaimed with joy. "I have to be dressed for the part, after all!"

Momo simply blinked a few times before the most intelligent replied she could muster bubbled up from her chest.

"Huh?"

 **AN: So, I took a break from fanfiction for, like, a month and a half, since I saw myself make less and less progress in my writing sessions. Some real life stuff got in the way too, so there's that. Anyway, this chapter had less of a focus on Momo overall and I initially wanted to do more in terms of where she and Shoto stood, but the plan didn't go in that direction and now we have this. Not entirely satisfied with this, and the ending seemed a bit… I don't know, weird? But now you're going to get a chapter or so of Midnight and Momo hanging out like a couple of high school girls out on the town… Actually, I take it back. That sounds awesome!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ILiekFishes: To be fair, I haven't exactly flushed out how their relationship is actually like yet. But, yeah. Butterfly Effect be wack, yo. Also, 'I used the Hakai to destroy the Hakai.'**

 **Mightymouse: I'm glad you put the time into that review to point out all the good points in the chapter. Yes, she's very confused over what she should think about 'Hakai' and for now, it's going to be a bit of a back and forth between what the faculty thinks she should do and what Shoto thinks she should do. Expect a confrontation on that after the USJ. And you're not entirely wrong on the Sports Festival thing. I've got some notes on what to do for that, but that's all I got so far. Thanks for the support!**

 **Anyway, like and favourite if you enjoyed! Subscribe and become a Bro toda— Oh shit, wrong outro… I don't have an outro. I have a weird goodbye thing going on... Goodbye! Goodbye! Good friends, Goodbye!**

 **-OmegaBox**


	8. Girl's Night Out

**The following is a non-profit work of fiction based on a much greater work. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Studio Bones, Viz Media, Shueisha, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

 _Earlier_

" _Ah, All Might," Nezu said when he noticed the Number One Hero enter his office. "Do you need something? I was just about to head to Gym GAMMA for Miss Yaoyorozu's training session."_

" _Well," All Might hesitantly said before closing the door and deflating into his shrunken form. "Actually, sir, I've… I've come with a message from Midnight."_

" _Oh? And what would that be?"_

 _Despite sounding genuinely curious, the blond Hero couldn't help but be a bit intimidated by the mammalian principal. Was it the beady eyes? The smile? The innocence in his voice? Why was talking to him so hard?_

" _She told me to tell you, and I quote: 'I'm taking my stressed out student to a night on the town, so don't try to stop me!' End quote."_

" _I see. And do you know which student she's taking out?"_

" _I'm assuming its Young Yaoyorozu, Nezu, sir. She did have a bit of a rough day. I… may be the reason for that, sir."_

" _Oh, I see now. Very well. Thank you for giving me the message, All Might. You may leave now."_

 _Said Hero in question was confused by how quickly the principal dismissed him. He thought this was going to be a big thing since the after school sessions were important for Momo's control over 'Hakai', but he must have guessed wrong._

 _Meanwhile, Nezu was contemplating as he was looking over his papers._

' _Good call, Kayama,' Nezu thought as he looked through several news articles. 'Had Yaoyorozu attended today's session after that occurrence in All Might's class, I'm almost certain she would have been too dissuaded to use that power out of too much fear and continue with our sessions.' The mammalian principal then thought of an idea that could possibly up Momo's moral. 'Hm… that is an excellent idea!'_

 _Present_

It was safe to say Momo was very uncomfortable in her current situation. Not only was she going around the city doing typical high school girl stuff, but she being lead around the city by none other than her homeroom teacher dressed as a high school student. The latter may have been weird by itself, but she wasn't entirely focused on that specific detail.

Momo, regardless of how close people got to her, never actually spent time with her peers outside of school. It was a concept that many people her age know down to the letter, but was completely foreign to her. She knew spending time with others would lead to stronger bonds and stronger bonds meant she had to eventually tell them about 'Hakai'. It was risk she couldn't afford taking after someone called her 'dangerous' at her first middle school. Not her Quirk, but her as a person.

During her time as the R-Rated Hero's plus-one, they visited various places that typically had students hanging around, such as pachinko parlors, sweets shops, or bookstores. Due to her awkwardness in being around someone, Momo didn't really have anything to say outside of answering a question from Nemuri. Speaking of her homeroom teacher, it seemed like she was enjoying the attention a bit too much when it came to drawing eyes to her state of dress. It wasn't anything impressionable, but she was around hormonal teenagers of both sexes and she was very much teasing them with her bombshell of a body. There was one moment at the pachinko parlor where Momo had to drag her out because Nemuri was getting too carried away in flirting with one of the high school students. And like a switch, the ravenette immediately suggested they go to a nearby bookstore once they got out, as if what she did wasn't relevant.

While they were at a bookstore, Momo herself going to a section dedicated to history while Midnight went to the romance novels, the younger teen was wondering why her homeroom teacher brought her out to those various places. She absentmindedly looked through a larger book on ancient Rome as she thought about it. There had to be a reason why. Nemuri has already showed she was more than a dominatrix themed Pro Hero. She has shown care and respect for her student's personal life, even if her 'punishments' were cruel and unusual. She briefly thought back to when Minoru was brought back before the day ended yesterday and she saw how traumatized the poor pervert was. Cruel and unusual, indeed.

Then she briefly thought about the events that had occurred today. Even if Momo would rather forget about today's events, she couldn't. She was still on the fence on whether the sessions would be beneficial on figuring out how 'Hakai' works, and today showed how much she still didn't know about it. Frustrating doesn't even begin to describe what's Momo is feeling right now. She has had two Quirks for nearly her entire life and one remained a complete mystery she'd rather ignore. Only now, in the foundation of her Pro Hero career, are its secrets showing themselves in the most dangerous of ways.

She just wanted something to distract her from thinking about it any further.

Luckily, she got her answer when the R-Rated (Disguised) Hero came by with a brightened expression.

"18:00 (6:00 pm)!" Nemuri exclaimed with a squeal unbefitting of her age. "Let's go, Yaoyorozu!"

"Wait, to where!?" Momo said as she was being dragged out of the bookstore by the older woman.

"You'll see when we get there! It's what I've been waiting for."

Seeing as her homeroom teacher was excited, Momo was getting a dreadful feeling about what was to come. She had since done some minor digging around in order to get to know Midnight as a Pro Hero during lunch that day and the things she found were… unnerving. She has a habit of punishing her students when they misbehave, that was nothing new, but that was only the tip of the iceberg. Momo had read an article over how she was the reason why there was strict costume regulations regarding how much skin can be shown. There were several articles regarding how her method of teaching and punishment was not appropriate for high school students. And then there were the many explicit articles regarding her and other persons saying anything and everything that Momo deemed as inappropriate.

And now, with that recently attained information, she was legitimately frightened over what 'surprise' Nemuri could be bringing her to. She didn't think her homeroom teacher would do something so irresponsible as to bring her to some place where a high school girl should be. Right?... Right!?

"We're here!" the ravenette announced.

And what Momo saw was… a humble little shop with a line already forming outside of the doorway.

"What's this, Kayama-sens—" Momo was cut off when her homeroom teacher shushed her as she pushed her to the end of the line.

"I told you to not call me sensei when we're out," the ravenette quietly said. She received a quiet 'sorry' in response before she answered her unfinished question. "And to answer your question, this place sells the best meat buns in the city! They're opened all day, but they only start selling them around this time. And they're limited supply!"

To say the least, it was… unexpected for Momo.

The duo's time in the line was short and they left the shop with a bag of four meat buns. From there, Nemuri led them to an outdoor café to get some beverages to go with the meat buns. The ravenette came back to the table with a couple of hot tea beverages. She gave one of the buns to Momo while she got her own.

"After you, Yaoyorozu," Nemuri insisted, her own food at the ready. "Oh, and make sure your girls are out of the way or covered with a napkin. It could get a bit messing eating one of these."

As expected, Momo blushed at the mention of her generous assets getting messy. And after stuffing her collar with several napkins provided by the café, she took a bite of the meat bun.

It was as if an entire firework display of flavor was occurring in her mouth. The flaky, outermost part of the bread mixed so well with the meat juice soaked innermost part of the bread. The meat itself felt like a combination of sweetness and heat that complimented each other so well together. She didn't think she could have tried something so tasty in her life, considering her incredibly refined palette.

"Yup, that's what I was expecting," the R-Rated Hero said as she took a bite of her food.

Wondering what her homeroom teacher was referring to and thinking of what she said earlier, the regal girl looked down. The napkins she used as a makeshift bib were covered in a combination of meat chunks and its juices.

"Yeah, this is great comfort food, but they give you a reason to do laundry if you're not careful."

Removing the spoiled napkins from her collar, the dark haired girl checked her dress shirt and blazer to see if there were any stains. She let out a sigh of relief when she found them spotless.

"Thanks for the tip, Kayama-se—"

"Ah ah ah," she replied with a lifted index finger.

"Right. Just Kayama for now."

Nemuri gave a satisfied nod before she proceeded with her own food.

It was a comfortable time for the two, even if it was mostly silent. It didn't last long as Momo wanted to voice some questions she had.

"Kayama," she started a bit hesitantly. "Not that I'm ungrateful for taking me out, but why did you do this?"

Nemuri expected a confrontation like this to happen eventually. Taking off her glasses, she looked the younger teen in the eye before answering.

"All Might told me about what happened during the training exercise today," she started, receiving a flinch in response. "And considering what happened yesterday, I figured one afternoon away from everything school or Hero related was what you needed."

Momo was quiet at hearing that generous thought. It wasn't everyday that a teacher, let alone a Pro Hero, would take it upon themselves to bring someone's spirit's up. But there was something else that bugged the girl, more than she was comfortable with. More importantly, there was something in the back of her mind that wouldn't leave her subconscious mind.

"What are you thinking about?" the R-Rated Hero asked.

"Sensei," she started, her teacher not even reprimanding her for calling her that in public. The streets were somewhat bustling, less than usual, so she wasn't worried about someone recognizing her. "I honestly don't know what to think. I constantly doubt if these afterschool sessions would help me understand 'Hakai', even if attending is the most logical reasoning.

"What would happen to me if we find out we can't control it? What would happen if I lost control if I can handle it? Questions like this are constantly floating around my mind whenever the topic comes up. It's not like 'Souzou', where all I need to do to utilize it is to understand the molecular structure of the object I want to create. This is a dangerous Quirk, sensei, and I'm not sure I should have it if I want to be a Hero. Destroying anything out of existence, no matter the context, shouldn't belong to a Hero."

She wasn't aware of how much was letting out from how much her breathing picked up or how close her eyes came to letting out tears. She was finally voicing a small portion of her insecurities and it still felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"So the Quirk makes the Hero? Not the person?"

Momo raised her head when she heard her homeroom teacher speak, only to find a stern look in place of the sympathetic one she had earlier.

"What? No, that's not what I—" The dark haired girl was cut off before she could finish her thought.

"What about your classmates, Yaoyorozu? Like Midoriya, Bakugo, Kirishima, Ashido? They all have destructive Quirks. And yes, they're not as destructive as 'Hakai'. But in the hands of a villain, they can easily do a lot of damage. And yet, they walk the path of a Hero because they, including everyone else at U.A., all have the goal of becoming a Hero, a goal you share with them.

"I understand why you're so hesitant about 'Hakai'. Its destructive and cold nature is a direct opposite of the caring and warm nature you naturally emit. I could tell it's been feeding into your self confidence from the time it rose in power output."

Momo was about to voice as to how Nemuri knew that, but then she remembered yesterday when she told the class about her digging into their past.

"And I'll admit I don't exactly know if Nezu can figure out how your Quirk works. However, I do know he can at least come up with something solid regarding it. But more importantly, I need _you_ to say vigilant. Remember what I told you yesterday. It's a part of you, so you shouldn't ignore it."

Once again, it was a bit much to digest. It was pretty much what she had heard yesterday on the way to Training Gym GAMMA. Except this time, the words hit a little harder compare to then. And on top of that, there was something that stuck to her about that last bit.

" _It's better to despise a curse than it is to use it."_

Oh, right. What Shoto told her when classes were older. Even though she knew he had told her something before that, it was completely irrelevant to that line.

"Sensei, why does Todoroki think his Quirk is a curse?" Momo asked in curiosity. She received a heavy sigh from the R-Rated Hero, who proceeded to down her cooled off tea in a single chug.

"That… is a bit complicated, Yaoyorozu," Nemuri sighed as stress lines appeared on her face. "You're aware that he's the son of the Number 2 Hero, right?" She received a nod of affirmation. "Well, I'm not going to tell you in specifics, but I will say this. Endeavour is all kinds of fucked up." Letting out a long breath, Nemuri's face reverted back to its youthful self. "Anyway, think on what we talked about today, okay?"

Momo nodded in silence as she processed their conversation.

"By the way," she heard her teacher speak up. "I recommend getting to know some of your classmates if you're looking to keep up with them. You seem to be familiar with Uraraka and Midoriya, so why don't you start with them? I'm sure they would like to get to know you too."

She nodded, feeling a bit ashamed about not getting acquainted with them, even if the only thing they have in common was that she saved them using 'Hakai'. But at least it was a good start since they weren't put off or frightened by her power when she used it.

"I'll keep that in mind, sensei," she said in a quiet voice.

"Alright, I'm going to head home. I still need to review the recordings from today, anyway, so it's as good a reason as any. I'll see you tomorrow at homeroom."

"Goodnight, Kayama-sensei."

It was at that moment that the dueling thoughts in Momo's mind, ones that were constantly at odds at one another, just barely tipped in favor of the positive.

 **AN: So, kinda short this time around, but I felt like this was a proper place to stop it. I didn't want to drag it on or bury it under other irrelevant stuff, even though I have free reign to do that, but I won't. I also don't really have anything else to say here... besides saying job hunting is a pain. Anyway:**

 **Reviews:**

 **themadnimrod (for some reason '.' don't register): Yeah, expect far more interactions between them in the coming chapters.**

 **Mightymouse: Yeah, it took some time to get their interactions right, not to mention how I was going to play out the entire fight. Could use some improvements when I looked over it again, but nothing important. Anyway thanks for the support, once again! Also, I wouldn't worry too much on that writer's block thing. Just sit on it for a little bit, or try brainstorming ideas if you can't come up with anything. I would recommend doing some reading to give you some inspiration. I typically just read fanfictions on this site to keep me motivated. I don't know, just try stuff. See what works.**

 **That's it. That's all folks!**

 **-OmegaBox**


	9. Building the Foundation

**The following is a non-profit work of fiction based on a much greater work. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Studio Bones, Viz Media, Shueisha, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

 _U.A. High School_

 _Class 1-A_

At this point, arriving early for school was a developing habit for the young Yaoyorozu. At the very least, she hadn't arrived tired and wanting sleep like the previous two mornings. It was actually pleasant to not have to worry about having someone wake her up when class begins. But with that pleasance came an uncomfortable quiet within the classroom.

The regal girl was considering studying some of yesterday's lecture material to pass the time until class started, but she was broken out of her thoughts when someone walked into the classroom. The familiar head of brunette was frazzled and unkempt, and she looked dead tired from the subtle bags under her eyes.

"Mornin', Yaoyorozu," Ochako said in a groggy voice, her Kansai accent becoming more noticeable.

"Good morning, Uraraka," Momo replied in slight concern for her fellow classmate. "Are you alright? You appear to be suffering from sleep deprivation."

"It's nothin'. I just got up early, is all. I was almost late twice in the first days of school, so I tried getting up earlier so I wouldn't be late a third time. I was almost late twice, ya know."

It was painfully obvious Ochako was a bit out of it from how she repeated herself within the few sentences she spoke. And from the way she was slouching to her seat, it looked like she was going to do what Momo did yesterday and the day before. Making her way to the drowsy brunette, the dark haired girl created a throw pillow for her classmate to rest her head on.

"Here," she insisted. Almost robotically, Ochako took the pillow and placed it under her head, sighing into it over how soft it felt.

When Momo went to return to her seat, she was called over by the sleepy girl.

"Wait," Ochako weakly called out in slight urgency. "I want to talk… about stuff. Important stuff. Otherwise I'll fall asleep."

The young Yaoyorozu was a bit confused over why the brunette wanted to talk to her when she wasn't in a state to even keep her eyes open. She was briefly reminded on what Nemuri told her last night, regarding increasing interactions with Izuku and Ochako.

However, with how ready the brunette appeared to knock out right there, it didn't look like that was going to happen right now. It was an inconvenience she herself experienced multiple times, due to her own plaguing thoughts, and she knew the rest was helpful. Of course, she had to push the potential conversation to a later time, one where both parties were fully conscious.

"Is it possible for you to hold it off until lunch period, Uraraka?" Momo asked.

"Okay~," Ochako replied as she got lost in the pillow's fluffiness and fell asleep.

'What could she want to talk about?' Momo thought as she took out one of her notebooks. She still has plenty of time before class officially started, so she was going to make the best of it.

 _Later_

It was a good 50 minutes before class officially started with Nemuri walking in with a stack of papers.

The time between that was mostly uneventful, save for a moment of tension when Shoto arrived and made eye contact with her. Momo really didn't want to talk to him right now. She put together a hypothesis regarding him and his issues last night, and she came up a few ideas over why he was so set on convincing her that 'Hakai' is a 'curse' rather than a part of her she needed to control. It was mostly narrowed down to personal issues or practical issues regarding his Quirk. Either way, she didn't like how he was forcing his way of thinking on her.

Another, more humorous, incident occurred at the start of class when Ochako had accidentally used her Quirk on her desk and the pillow she was leant when she was sleeping. When Momo woke her up with a good shake, the mentioned items floated away when the gravity girl released her hold on them. It was resolved quickly with some help from Nemuri, the ravenette having a chance to show off her whipping skills. It left Ochako embarrassed for a good few minutes.

"I hope this isn't going to be a running theme in this class," Midnight said with a teasing smile as she twirled her whip. Momo and Ochako turned away with reddened faces, since they were the only ones that dozed off when they arrived too early. "Anyway, I went over your evaluations for the exercise with All Might yesterday and I would like for us to go over what I had to say for each of you."

Some of the students tensed on what their homeroom teacher would say on their evaluations. Most of the matches went well to a degree, but then there were those that underperformed or believed they could have done more.

"Also, there's been a last minute change in today's Heroics Studies for today. Instead of spending half of the session with Aizawa and the other half with All Might here on campus, we're going to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint for rescue training. It's going to be a different experience compared to combat training, so be on your toes for that."

'I don't know why Nezu would alter the scheduling this late, but I'm not going to question it,' she thought before picking up the first of many papers.

"Yaoyorozu." The regal girl gave her homeroom teacher her attention. "Like Tokage said, you're very adept at creating plans, but you need to learn to control your composure. You have plenty of strengths and plenty of potential. This is only a minor setback." Nemuri finished her short evaluation with a knowing wink.

Momo nodded in understanding, knowing her homeroom teacher was referring to their talk yesterday.

"Now, Midoriya. Word of advice: Girls don't like it when you treat them roughly." This resulted in some heavy stammering from a beet red Izuku, which Midnight giggled at. "I'm only kidding. Your lack of hesitation would prove beneficial when you go up against opponents that most would second guess with and your planning skills are fairly high for a first year student. Good job."

At least Izuku stopped stammering, but his face was still red from the praise.

"Bakugo. Keep your ego in check. There will be moments where stealth will be important for an operation's success. You can't simply blast everything in your way and expect everything to work out in the end."

Katsuki turned in his seat when he felt eyes on the back of his head. A grinning Izuku was what caused him to gnash his teeth in irritation, though he didn't vocalized his anger.

"Todoroki. Never underestimate your opponents. I'm sure you understand why."

"And this is for the both of you. Try to keep your teammates in mind when participating on a team exercise. The both of you are powerful, yes, but you'll find yourself in situations where you need the cooperation of another Hero that can do what you can't. No Hero can do everything themselves. Not even All Might."

Katsuki quietly growled at how right the evaluation was, while Shoto simply kept quiet with an intense stare.

 _Lunch Period_

 _Cafeteria_

The rest of the evaluations hovered around decent with improvement needed to great. Those that were great were given the 'Izuku' treatment, meaning they started off with a joke from their homeroom teacher before saying something regarding their strengths in the exercise. The rest of them got some recommendations on how to better improve themselves, whether it involved individual growth, cooperation with a partner, or both.

After getting through morning classes, Momo had settled herself in the cafeteria for Lunch Period. Joining her at the table was Ochako, Izuku, and Katsuki. She knew the brunette would join her, since she wanted to talk to her earlier that day. The dynamic duo, on the other hand, was still a bit of an unknown. She didn't mind the extra company, but the sudden addition of the two did make her initially uncomfortable. One accepting look from Ochako, however, was enough to put her at ease.

"This rice is sooo yummy!" Ochako said as she stuffed her cheeks full. With her face puffed up, it almost made her look like a chipmunk.

"Yes, the food Lunch Rush serves does look very appetizing," Momo replied as she took a bite of her own food from her lavish bento box. An assortment of vegetables, meats, and rice overfilled the box, all perfectly chosen and prepared for the best possible midday meal.

"Lunch Rush can create entire meals in seconds as long as he has the ingredients to make it in the conventional way," Izuku half said, half muttered. "And because the labor is minimal, it keeps prices low. The only thing the consumer pays for is—"

"Shut it, nerd!" Katsuki growled as he was devouring his extra spicy curry.

A brief moment of silence occurred before the greenette spoke again.

"—the ingredients used."

He received a glare from his best friend for finishing his statement. In the other end of the spectrum, both girls giggled at the banter between the two.

"That was kinda neat, Deku," Ochako said, surprising the other three table occupants. She noticed the weird looks thrown her way and continued with, "Oh, you don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"Oh, no. Not at all."

"Excuse me, Midoriya," Momo started. "But are you certain about that decision? I'm certain you know the meaning of that word."

"I'm fully aware of what it means, Yaoyorozu. But that's not what name means to me. To me, it means someone that can do anything, not someone that's useless."

Momo processed the information before a thought occurred to her.

"I'll admit that's a positive outlook, but now I'm curious how you came to that conclusion."

"Because the idiot misunderstood me when I called him that the first time," Katsuki said with an irritated tone.

 _Many Years ago_

" _Hey, if you read the first part of Izuku's name as 'de', it spells 'deku'."_

" _Wow, so cool Katsuki! You could read kanji that well?"_

" _Wow, that's amazing Kacchan! You mean that?"_

" _Yea— What are you smiling about, Deku?"_

" _You think I can do anything? Thanks for believing in me, Kacchan!"_

" _Wait, what the fu—"_

 _Present_

Izuku finished the story with, "And ever since, I've worn it as a badge of honor."

The blond shifted his irritated eyes to the table's occupants. He didn't need to see Izuku's reaction to know he was looking annoyingly happy, but both girls were holding in their laughter at the funny story.

"You had to tell that stupid story?" Katsuki asked with a growl in his voice.

"It makes for a good origin story for a potential Hero name," Izuku said with pride.

"I'm going to fucking barf."

A brief moment of quiet between the four before a thought occurred to Ochako.

"Oh right!" she said as her back straightened up more than usual. "Yaoyorozu, I meant to ask you something earlier!"

This caught Momo's attention as she was taking a sip of her favorite tea. She was wondering when the brunette would bring up what she wanted to talk about that morning.

"Yes, recall you wanted to ask me something, Uraraka?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

Just as the brunette was about to ask her, she stopped herself when she remembered the present company. It took her a few seconds before she stood from her seat, causing the chair to screech as it dug into the smooth tiled floor.

"Can you guys watch our food? We'll be right back."

"I'm not watching your food, Round Face," Katsuki snapped as he shoveled more curry in his face.

"Okay… Deku?"

"You can count on me, Uraraka," Izuku said with vigor.

The brunette let off a megawatt smile before guiding the much taller girl away from the cafeteria and out of the building. They were far enough away from the entrance that they wouldn't be heard of someone were to exit the building.

There was a nagging feeling at the back of Momo's mind that told her something personal was going to be brought up at this moment. From the brunette's body language, she could tell the girl was conflicted about something. The fiddling of her fingers and the occasional scrunching of her eyebrows were giveaways of that.

"So…" Ochako started before she stood there looking confused. She whispered under her breath when she said, "Darn it, how do I do this?"

"Uraraka?" Momo asked as she politely stood by.

"Um… well… I know this is a sensitive topic, but…"

It was at that moment that Momo knew what Ochako was going to ask her, but she allowed the girl to ask what she wanted.

"Did something happen to your Quirk yesterday?"

Momo let out a breath when she heard the question of the hour. But instead of answering it outright, she decided to dig a bit more as to why the brunette would ask her such a question.

"May I ask why you're asking me that, Uraraka?" she asked. The gravity-Quirk user fidgeted in response, thinking she crossed over some personal boundary. Momo continued with, "I'm not berating you if that's what you're thinking. I'm only curious as to how you came to that conclusion, thus leading us out here."

"Well, when we were doing introductions yesterday, you didn't seem like talking about 'Hakai'. Actually, no. It felt like you were afraid to talk about it. And when that blond guy… was it Kirishima? No, Kaminari… complimented you, you looked sadder, like what he said wasn't true."

'That's because it's not.'

"And that reminded me of the day before. When I said your Quirk was amazing, you looked confused, like someone's never said to you before."

'That's because hardly anyone's seen it, and the ones that have say it's awful.'

"So, it there… ugh, how do I say this without sounding super nosy?"

"Uraraka," Momo started, getting the girl in front of her to stop ruffling her hair in frustration. She could tell Ochako was having trouble trying to voice her thoughts without unintentionally offending her, so she alleviated her frustration.

"I appreciate your concern for me, but… I'm not entirely comfortable talking about 'Hakai'. It's a power I'm not proud of."

Ochako's eyes widened slightly when she heard the last part.

"But… when you saved me and Deku from the giant robot—"

"It was a lapse of thought. Honestly, I didn't even think about it. I just reacted to two people in danger and I jumped in to help them. I don't regret what I did. I just wished there was another way to do it."

Ochako was beginning to regret asking the taller girl about her problems with 'Hakai'. She knew she was diving into personal business when she noticed Momo appear distressed during homeroom and faking her true feelings after her match yesterday. But she couldn't help seeing the dark haired girl look so down on herself over something she probably had no control over.

The dark haired girl lifted her right arm to stare at the mesh covered appendage, as she had done hundreds of times before.

"But I can't change my decision back then. What's important is that both you and Midoriya were safe, even if it did cause heavy damage to my arm."

"Is that why you wanted to be a Hero?"

A brief memory from her youth came to mind as a sense of determination came to her face.

"It's one of the reasons why. But with this Quirk being so unstable, that's a difficult goal to see to fruition." She shifted her eyes to the brunette as she continued speaking. "The school is giving me assistance to find out more about my Quirk." She thought the last part to herself. 'And I'm hoping the worst has come to pass.'

The burning sensation that came from overusing 'Hakai' after saving Izuku and Ochako. The hole in her heart that appeared after disintegrating Ectoplasm's clone. The rapid fire panic that came from accidentally activating it during the exercise yesterday. She hoped that was all she had to worry about.

But that was too optimistic to fully believe.

"That's good!" Ochako said with a smile. "Like my papa always says, 'Never give up on your dreams and they will come true!' Thanks for being honest, Yaoyorozu. I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, but—"

"It's alright. You were just concerned about me, which was more than I could have asked for."

Ochako brightly smiled before she led them both back to the dynamic duo.

'It's a start, but it's too soon to fully tell her everything about 'Hakai',' she thought as she spotted Izuku talking to Katsuki, who looked more docile than normal. 'It's too soon to tell anybody without feeling judged, but hopefully it will come. I just need to stay persistent.'

 _Heroics Studies_

 _Unforeseen Simulation Joint_

The bus ride to the Unforeseen Joint Simulation was mostly uneventful with Class 1-A simply chatting away. The main topic hovered around their various match-ups yesterday, with the occasional outburst from some of the more unruly bunch.

At arriving to the large, domed building, everyone was met by a Hero wearing an astronaut's spacesuit. And to some of the students, it was a pleasant surprise to see her.

"Welcome, students, to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" spoke the Pro Hero through a robotic filter in his helmet. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Spa—"

"SPACE HERO: 'THIRTEEN'! SO COOL!" Izuku and Ochako shouted in excitement simultaneously.

"Yes, thank you, students. And I'll be your supervising teacher for today's Rescue Training."

"Thirteen," Nemuri called out as she approached the Space Hero. "Good to see you again. Is everything ready?"

"It took up most of the morning to set up, even with some help, but I managed to get everything done."

"Great. In we go, my lovelies!" Nemuri said as she and the Space Hero began walking towards the domed building, her class following behind. "Today, you're going to be running rescue exercises between Thirteen and I. Half of you will go with Thirteen to do the drills while the rest of you will be with me going over what you, as Pro Heroes, should do when handling victims of a disaster."

"Rescuing people is typically a two step process," Thirteen said as they began descending the tall stairs that lead to the main plaza. "Getting them out of danger is important, but assuring them of their safety and keeping them calm is a completely different aspect that not many Heroes are good at. You could argue it's the job of the paramedics to do it, but I say it's their job to take care of the victims once they're out of danger and they believe they're safe.

"It's one of the reasons why people have so much faith in Professional Heroes. They know they're in good hands with them around."

 _Mountain Zone_

 _20 Minutes Later_

When they reached the fountain in the middle of the plaza, the class split itself up into two groups of ten. One went with Thirteen to a mountainous area and the other went with Midnight to a neighboring zone. The group with the Space Hero consisted of Momo, Tenya, Izuku, Ochako, Shoto, Katsuki, Setsuna, Mezo, Fumikage, and Tsuyu.

"Now that we're gathered, here's the procedure for the exercise," Thirteen started. "Five of you will be brought down into this ravine and act like an injured civilian. The other five will have to come up with a plan to safely bring them out of the ravine and to tend to their injuries if they have any, not specifically in that order. Since this is your first time attempting this exercise, I will be providing guidance as we go along.

"You five will be playing the victims first."

Thirteen pointed to Katsuki, Ochako, Tenya, Mezo, and Fumikage.

"Why the hell am I playing the victim first?!" shouted the explosive blond.

"Just shut up and be a good damsel in distress, Katsuki," Izuku said as he smirked as his best friend.

"Go fuck yourself, you damn nerd! I'm no useless bitch! I can save myself!"

"That is not the point of the exercise, Bakugo!" Tenya hollered as his arms started chopping the air. "Thirteen gave us instructions to play victims at the bottom of—"

"I heard the cosmonaut the first time, Glasses! I'm not deaf!"

"You five take one card from the deck," Thirteen said as she pulled out a deck of ten cards, ignoring the raging blond altogether. Each one contained an injury that a student must simulate whilst being in the ravine. "Once you do, use the lift to get down to the bottom. We'll begin the exercise when you're in position."

With the exception of a grumbling blond, the team of victims gave an affirmation to their sensei before heading towards the window washing lift further down the edge of the cliff.

Meanwhile, the rescue team was already discussing ideas over how they can do this. As they were talking, the Space Hero called over Momo, much to the team's curiosity.

"Yaoyorozu, come with me for a moment," he stated as he beckoned the young woman.

Momo turned to her teammates in confusion and she received an assuring smile from Izuku and Setsuna, a blank but assuring look from Tsuyu, and Shoto… couldn't care less. How surprising.

"What is it you need to discuss with me, Thirteen-sensei?" she asked as she held her right arm with her left hand.

"Just offering some advice for today," she said as she held up two fingers. As the Pro Hero spoke, she dropped her middle finger. "First bit of advice is pretty straight forward: If you don't need to use your Quirks, then don't use them. There are other people that are able to lend a hand if you need it."

'Sounds straight forward,' the dark haired girl thought in understanding. 'Though, I don't understand why Thirteen is telling me this instead of the others.'

"Well, actually, that was advice for everyone on the rescue team, but the second bit pandered more to you, so… I figured it would be less… awkward if I… pulled… you aside…"

The Pro Hero actually fidgeted in place for that moment, almost like she was embarrassed for the blunder in judgment. After an awkward laugh and a confused Momo asking if she was alright, the Space Hero got back to what she was saying.

"Right, right. The second bit of advice." Thirteen actually straightened herself up before she spoke anew. "It has to do with your, uh… second Quirk."

That's right. Momo recalled Nezu mentioning the Space Hero's endeavors when she was a student here. And assuming the mammalian principal mentioned her to the Pro Hero in front of her, Thirteen must be offering her some words of wisdom from her after school sessions.

"Nezu told me about some of the issues you have with 'Hakai', and I'm certain I'm not the first one to say it's quite the power."

Momo let out a sigh before she spoke to the Space Hero. She already knew the gist regarding her destructive Quirk, so she didn't have to tip toe around the subject this time.

"No, you're not the first to say that, Thirteen-sensei," she said with furrowed brows. "I also heard you had a similar experience when you were a student at U.A."

"That's right. To keep it brief, since we're limited on time, when you're dealing with your Quirk, try to find out the practical applications of your Quirk. Right now, it may be nothing more than a destructive force now. But if you truly want to control your power, you need to know 'Hakai' for all it is.

"It's a scary power, I understand that. But if you truly want to be a Hero, it's a process you need to overcome."

It wasn't the first time this week where Momo heard someone tell her that controlling 'Hakai' was something she needed to do if she wanted to become a Hero. In her mind, this was a task she thought impossible since it came up. She would have been completely fine only relying on 'Souzou' if she hadn't used her destructive Quirk during the Entrance Exam in the first place. In another time, she believed that to be the truth.

But the question remained if she truly believed she can succeed without controlling 'Hakai'. There was no point in hypothetical scenarios where she didn't have it or if the increase in power never occurred. It was nothing more than wishful thinking at this point in her career as a Hero-in-Training. She wouldn't meet the challenge with optimism, but she will try to at least give it a chance.

"I understand, Thirteen-sensei," Momo said as she opened and closed her right hand. "And thank you for your helpful words."

The Space Hero gave a small bow in appreciation, since she couldn't nod with the helmet on her head, before dismissing her student to do the exercise.

As she was approaching the rescue group, Momo could just barely hear the shouting of a certain blond from all the way down the ravine.

It was followed by Izuku replying with, "SHUT THE HELL UP, KATSUKI! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ACT INJURED!"

There was some distant yelling before Izuku spoke again.

"BECAUSE YOUR CARD SAID 'COLLAPSED LUNG', DIPSHIT!"

"Yeesh, the mouth on those two," Setsuna said as she stuck a finger in her ear to check if there's any hearing loss. She then noticed Momo approaching their group, completely ignoring the back and forth between the two friends. "Back for the rescue operation, Yaoyorozu?"

"Yes, I'm fully prepared to do whatever it takes to complete this," Momo replied with confidence.

"Cool lizards. Okay, here's the plan. I'll head… hehe… Get it? I can remove my head from my body and I said 'I'll _head_ down there'… Get it?" She was met with blank stares at her poor attempt at a joke. "Tough crowd. Okay, I'll head down there to see what we're dealing with and I'll tell you guys what we're going to need to get them out of there."

"We already have a stretcher and rope up here with us," Tsuyu added as she slightly stuck her tongue out of her mouth. "Though I'm not sure what we should do if we need to properly evacuate everyone from down there."

"Leave that to me," Momo spoke up as she gained everyone's attention. "Whatever extra supplies we may need, I can come up with them if necessary."

"Alright!" Setsuna exclaimed before turning to Izuku. "Hey, Midoriya. Can you give me a light?"

"Sure, thing," Izuku answered before he exhaled a fireball the size of a grapefruit.

"Cool lizards." Those present couldn't help but question why the taller, female greenette kept saying that. "So, can I lead it around with my hands?"

"No, but I can lead you down the cliff for about 30 meters. It's my limit before it extinguishes."

"Lame. Holding it would have been cooler."

Izuku scrunched his brows in brief confusion before sending down his crimson fireball to the limits of his control. Shortly after, Setsuna's severed head descended to the depths of the ravine. The other three were on standby for instructions on what to do when the scout comes back.

Speaking of instructions, where was Thirteen? She did say she was going to provide guidance for the exercise and she was with Momo not a minute ago. And now she's nowhere to be seen.

It was a full minute before Setsuna returned.

"GUYS!" she yelled with panic clear in her voice as she reattached her head onto her body. "Everyone's gone!"

The other four were stunned for a moment before Tsuyu spoke up with, "What do you mean gone, Tokage?"

"I mean _gone_ gone! There's no one down there!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began shaking violently. Their first instinct was to get away from the cliff and the peak as rubble began to fall away both below and above them. They made their way to a clearing away from the mountain peak, where Shoto made some cover with his ice to block incoming debris.

"What's going on?!" Izuku shouted over the noise.

The ground around them began cracking with large fissures and shortly after, the broken terrain began rising.

Rising out of the rubble were things they had never seen before in their life. Creatures with large front appendages that consist of what appears to be very large excavator drills; large, hunched-over, pill bug-like, black, metallic bodies that shown purple when the light hit at the right angle; large, stocky legs with three toes that surrounded the appendage; and the chest contained two glowing eyes that they assumed to be the 'face'.

There were at least twenty of these creatures surrounding them and that only with what they can see in front of them.

Like it or not, their day of training just got highjacked.

 _Typhoon Zone_

A hulking figure with a gas mask stood atop a building in one of the rescue areas, his body entirely unaffected by the hurricane force winds.

"Training wheels are off, Heroes," he said as the entire USJ came to life with the same metallic creatures.

 **AN: Yeah, I'll just say October was a bad month for me and just go from there. On one hand, I finally have an idea as to where I want this fanfic to go, so I got that going for me. And let me tell you right now, the notes I had from a few months ago may as well be instructions to fermenting shark meat: Neat to have, but useless to me… I saw it on a documentary a few weeks ago, okay? I'm just trying to make a point.**

 **Anyway, I have everything outlined up until the Sports Festival, and I'm really happy with what I got right now.**

 **Question: Are you enjoying this fic? Because even if I'm not putting all of my energy into this, I'm enjoying this. I just need more creative power to spare.**

 **Reviews:**

 **fencer29: Yeah, the situation between those two are polar opposites. One hates his own Quirk because of its representation of his harsh, borderline abusive, upbringing, and the other is genuinely afraid of hers from what happened in junior high (expect a flashback on that event later). The only reason why the school isn't bothering with Shoto's predicament is… well, you'll be getting an explanation later on down the line. As for Midnight's appearance, yes, I can see where you're coming from, even though I didn't get to that part in the Vigilantes manga (I'm on volume 6 and I'm only getting them in print. Don't ask why I don't read it online, I just don't.).**

 **themadnimrod: Thank you for your geeking of the outing. I'm glad you're enjoying this.**

 **GreenQueenLover03 (aka MightyMouse): No joke, I was actually considering putting in something like that, if only just a fake-out. I'm glad I didn't though. That woulda been messy and out of tone (Like I'm one to talk). Thanks for the support.**

 **Nothing must else to say, now… Other than lionfish meat is supposedly bland compared to other fish… Yeah, another nature documentary. Okay, I'm done-zo.**

 **-OmegaBox**


	10. A Fight for Survival Part 1

**The following is a non-profit work of fiction based on a much greater work. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Studio Bones, Viz Media, Shueisha, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

 _Unforeseen Simulation Joint_

 _Conflagration Zone_

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!"

"Bakugo, I demand you cease your vulgar—"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR PRIM AND PROPER SHIT, GLASSES! WE GOT A FUCKING SITUATION ON OUR HEADS!"

It all happened too fast to process. When the Civilian Team was getting themselves ready to be rescued, or screaming his lungs out at Izuku in Katsuki's case, they were briefly blinded from a sudden increase in brightness. When their eyes managed to adjust to the change, the team of five saw that they were on a street surrounded by flaming buildings. There was a drastic increase in temperature and they can feel it in their skin.

As they were scrambling for an explanation for being anywhere outside of the Mountain Zone, several loud crashes came from some of the buildings. From within the buildings came several creatures with a dark red, metallic body; stocky legs; two bright red lights at the top of the body; and two thick appendages with a half sphere at the end of each of them. Many of them burst out of the buildings in a hail of glass and concrete. There was a mechanical groaning as they all turned to and focused on the group of five.

Different levels of fear were apparent on everyone's faces at the situation. Mezo was a difficult read, but he did appear concerned in some way. Tenya and Fumikage appeared frustrated at the situation and were unsure of what to do. Ochako was frightened at the appearance of the intimidating creatures, but she refused to show that fear in front of her classmates. Katsuki, meanwhile…

"HEY, PIECES OF ROBO-SHIT!"

"Bakugo, what are you doing?!" Ochako hissed towards the blond.

"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT WITH ME AND THESE EXTRAS AND I WILL KILL YOU QUICKLY!"

"Don't you mean 'won't'?" Mezo asked as his extra appendages turned into single eyes and ears, something Katsuki caught when he turned around to yell at the larger teen.

"I know what I said, Tentacles! You can use those things to point out targets, right? Don't answer that. Just tell me how many there are and I'll handle the rest!"

"I understand we're in a tense situation, Bakugo, but can you cease this bravado until we can come up with a plan?!" Tenya asked in a panic. His mind was going into overdrive to see how he was going to get himself and his classmates out of this situation. He hardly had any time to process how they got there in the first place and now they're facing an unknown enemy. And Katsuki was definitely not helping the situation by acting his usual self.

" **[Prime Directive:]"** spoke one of the mechanized creatures. **"[Capture U.A. Students. Lethal Force Authorized.]"**

A large, terrifying grin made its way on Katsuki's face as the other students tensed up from the inevitable conflict. To add to the blond's intensity, he stuck his tongue out and held it between his teeth as he let out an insane chuckle. Now it was difficult to tell who the students were more afraid of: the robots of unknown origin or their blond classmate.

"Last fucking mistake you'll make, Scrapheap."

 _Landslide Zone_

"Of all the horrible things to happen today, why, oh why, did we get stuck with the flatty!?" Minoru screeched in disparity at the base of the Landslide Zone.

The 10 students that were with Midnight were getting some basics on first aid, such as identifying injuries that require application and how to apply it. Just as she was going over setting a split to a broken bone, there was a minor tremor that took the students by surprise. At first, they thought it was an earthquake, which shouldn't have been too surprising. They lived in Japan, afterall. Earthquakes frequented the country long before it existed. What did catch them off guard was the entire area going white and their eardrums ringing from a sudden, loud noise. When they finally came to, half of their group was missing and it left the remaining students with so many questions.

And shifting out of the softened earth were the same metallic insects as in the other zones. These ones, however, were black and tinted a florescent green if the light hit at the right angle, and they had three appendages on each side of their body with the same claw-like design. The dozen or so of them that the students could see were on all six of their appendages with their two glowing eyes facing forward, truly selling the pill-bug aesthetic.

"Can you take this seriously?!" Kyoka snapped at him as her jacks hovered forward, unsure of what to do. "You heard what those things said, right? This had to be planned. First they separated us from Kayama-sensei and now we're easy pickings for them!"

"Not if I got something to say about it!" Eijiro shouted as he and Rikido charged to one of the adversaries. His classmates shouted after them to come back, but the two had already used their Quirks for a dual attack.

When both of their fists made contact with the creature's back, an audible clank was the only result. No dent. No scuff mark. Not even a scratch on the metallic body. There was no visible damage at all. The only damage done was on their hands when they recoiled in pain.

"I hit that thing with all I had," Rikido said as he shook his hand in pain.

"What the hell is this thing made of?" the spiky redhead questioned as he jumped back from a quick swipe from the creature. The rest of them began scuttling towards the students at the same time.

Both Minoru and Koji were beyond terrified by the situation unfurling in front of them, while Rikido, Eijiro, and Kyoka were trying to keep themselves composed. But it was hard to do so when they didn't know what to do in such a dangerous situation, much less one where they could be kidnapped or maimed.

'What the hell do we do?' Kyoka thought through gritted teeth.

 _Flood Zone_

"Everyone here?" Hanta asked as his tape broke off from his cylindrical elbow. He had just finished pulling up Mina and Tooru out of the water, into the safety of a yacht, however temporary it was. He scratched at an itch where his elbow met his forearm, an early sign of his Quirk's drawbacks. "Did I miss anyone?"

"Non, monsieur Sero," Yuga said as he dazzled everyone with his presence, posing as he spoke. "Even if I had but a glance under the water, I could not see anything that didn't resemble those créatures terrifiant ( **Translation: terrifying creatures** )."

What the dazzling blond was referring to were the deep blue, metallic humps that were now circling the boat. Under the water, the same creatures from the other zones were outfitted with propellers on their second pair of appendages. Their first and third pairs were the same three claws as the other types had.

"Thanks for the save, Sero," Mina said as she flapped her tiny vest against the railing. "We might have been easy pickings for those things."

"What she said," Tooru said with a slight shiver to her voice. Since she was… indecent for her Hero costume to work, coming out of the water was not doing her or anyone else any favors, especially since the Flood Zone was a bit chillier than the Landslide Zone. There was a silhouette of water droplets highlighting whatever wasn't covered by Mina's own wet body. "I'm g-gonna look for a towel in this thing. Hopefully there's something to dry ourselves with."

"That's a good idea. We'll be quick, guys."

Hanta simply nodded in agreement as the girls left to go inside the yacht.

"Now what are we going to do about those things?" the tape teen asked the other boy. "I don't think they're going to keep circling us forever. And I doubt any of us can drive this thing to escape."

"Leave that to moi, monsieur," Yuga said as he jumped atop the railing, perfectly balancing on it with little effort. "My Hero costume has built in réflecteurs, so that I may fire mon Quirk without getting a tummy ache as quickly."

Even if Hanta wasn't a fan of the blond's weird speech pattern, it was a good idea to have him pick them off while they were still some distance away. After all, he was the only one on the boat with actual range.

Yuga held his arms up and behind his head and positioned his knees pointing towards the water where the metallic humps were pushing the water away.

"Dazzling Shot!" he announced with sparkles all over his body. Two light blue and glittering shots fired out of the mirrors on his kneecaps, both shooting towards two humps at a fast rate. Within a fraction of a second, the laser beams hit their intended target with an explosion of water.

"J'ai attaint ma cible." ( **Translation: I have hit my target.** )

"Alright! I think you got them!" Hanta shouted in delight. If this is how easy it was to take them out, they would be safe in no time!

Except it wasn't that easy to take them out.

When the water settled down, not only did the laser shot do no damage to them, but the two Yuga fired at changed their trajectory to get themselves closer to the boat.

"Merde" was the only thing to pass Yuga's lips as he began sweating in nervousness. Not only did his dazzling shot do nothing to the metallic menaces, but he may have doomed them all. No amount of his sparkly demeanor is going to get them out of this mess.

It was then the two heard screaming from the girls below deck, followed by a hard impact sound. The two expected the worst. But just as the boys were about to see what the trouble was, Mina poked her head from one of the entrances to the lower floors. From what they could see, she was looking a little nervous.

"Hey, guys!" she called out, sounding a bit shaken… or was it guilty? "I, uh… Kaminari's here!"

It took a moment before Hanta fully processed what the pink girl just told him.

"He was here!?"

 _Mountain Zone_

Things were not going smoothly for the first group and it was close to going completely south.

Once the robotic drones announced their mission to the students, Shoto decided to strong-arm the offensive with a quick burst of his ice. It did the job of covering and immobilizing the multitude of enemies, but it brought a drawback he didn't consider.

Since Tsuyu's Quirk gave her the physical traits of a frog, it came with its own unique benefits and drawbacks. One of the cons was a weakness to cold, as a drop in temperature typically meant cold-blooded animals needed to hibernate in order to survive. Since they needed her awake, Izuku was responsible for keeping her body temperature up. It did little to keep her fully awake since her Hero costume worked against her in this situation.

Actually, that was true for the rest of the girls. They each had outfits that did little to hide their figures, each with their own benefits and drawbacks. Momo's outfit had minimal coverage since 'Souzou' required exposed skin to avoid damaging her clothes. Tsuyu's outfit was more akin to a wetsuit, so this drop in temperature would be more apparent compared to an insulated suit, if not outright amplified. At worst, it made her feel colder than she normally would be. And Setsuna's rep-suit was just a reptile themed catsuit, which probably had the best insulation of the three. Still didn't protect her from the bitter cold, though.

But that wasn't the main concern.

Freezing the robotic creatures did cause them to stop, but then they gave a display of their power/craftsmanship. The excavator drills began spinning, cracking and removing the ice in front of it before moving on to what remained around them. The ice barrier was reduced to ice chunks in a few seconds.

"That didn't go well," Setsuna spoke up as she fastened a scarlet, knee-length cape around her neckline. She couldn't believe how warm it felt around her chilled body. "Got anything else, Todoroki?"

He only replied with another burst of his ice.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd do."

"Tokage," Momo said as she finished putting on a familiar overcoat and bundling Tsuyu in a blanket. She was helping the frog girl onto Izuku's back in an effort to warm her up, against Izuku's first thoughts. But if it kept her from passing out, he'd get over his embarrassment and hope she doesn't snuggle against him. "I need you to get to a high vantage point. We need to know the enemy's positions so we can make a plan."

The taller, female greenette simply nodded as her head separated from her body and rose up above the rocky peak. From up there, she could see the many hostiles surrounding their group with the mountain behind them. They were still some distance away, but that could easily change if Shoto's ice continued to be ineffective. And from the vast amount of ice shards at their feet, they needed to make a plan quick.

Setsuna made a quick count on the number of enemies before returning to her body to inform Momo.

"On a quick count, about two dozen, give or take."

"What are their positions?" Momo asked as she took up a thinking pose.

"They're pretty evenly spread apart from up there."

"So the only factor we need to focus on is which way we're escaping," Izuku pondered, thankful for the distraction. True to his fears, the girl on his back began snuggling into his neck. It took every bit of willpower to keep himself composed and focused on the dire situation.

Curse his higher than average internal body temperature!

He looked in the direction of the main plaza, where his class first arrived. "The best option right now is to get out of immediate danger and regroup with our classmates at the plaza. If we need to fight, then we fight."

"Hey, can't Yaoyorozu make a radio to call for help?" Setsuna asked. "The school should be able to hear that, right?"

"As good an idea as it is, it would take time to make something as electronically complex as a radio with outgoing communications," Momo replied. "Time isn't on our side right now. We need to get off this mountain and away from those things before we can consider that option."

"So what do we do, guys?"

Momo was quietly weighing forming a plan as she was contemplating the variables in place.

'If we go with Midoriya's idea of going to the plaza, then the path we take is crucial. The safest route is to go back the way we came up. But it would also mean we wouldn't be able to shake off these things if they follow us. With Todoroki keeping them at a distance, we don't know how fast they can be able to track us down.'

The regal girl turned to one of the robotic, pill-bug creatures as it smashed through more of Shoto's ice and dashed at them liking a charging bull. She grimaced at the sound and she was about to intervene with 'Souzou' as it was getting closer, but someone else stepped up.

From beside her, Izuku unleashed a narrow stream of crimson fire, which he began to control using his hands. The stream began to twist and turn upward until it expanded into a torrent of fire, several times larger than the narrow stream that came out of his mouth. One of his hands was open with his fingers extended and the other was clenched into a fist. Izuku threw his fist forward and his flames shot towards his intended target like a cannonball fired out of a cannon.

Momo was at least expecting some damage done, especially since Izuku hit it dead center and it got pushed back to where it originally was. But the body, aside from a burn mark on the metallic surface, only had a barely noticeable dent at the point of impact. She heard Izuku swear in frustration as more ice encased the metallic enemies in a fourth wave.

From her peripheral vision she could see Shoto begin to shiver from the frost covering the right side of his body, assuming he was overusing his Quirk. It was a simple solution to resolve since his Quirk's other half is the direct opposite needed to balance his Ice, but considering he wasn't using it, she was right to think he wasn't going to use it here. On a lighter note, at least both halves of his Hero costume were beginning to match.

'This isn't good. An offensive approach with the intent to destroy won't work if our enemies are incredibly durable. So we can't bulldoze our way out, not if we want to escape without them following us. Even if I wanted to make a cannon to try that hypothesis, I fear I won't be able to make enough ammunition to take them all out without using up most if not all of my lipids. So the best plan is to immobilize or distract them long enough for all of us to escape. But how do we approach this problem?'

She quickly went over her list of variables in the complicated problem: There's five students in her group, one incapacitated due to cold and another in the midst of overusing his Quirk; there's about two dozen hostiles with high specs in defense and power; there are two potential paths they can take— one is safe but predictable and the other is risky but guaranteed to get them away from the Mountain Zone without being followed.

Shoto absolutely despises his fire half of his Quirk, so he only uses his ice half; Izuku has immense control of his fire and can make a large amount to boot; Setsuna can split her body into an unknown number of times and have those pieces levitate; and Momo can create anything if she knows the molecular structure on top of having the secondary ability to destroy anything she comes in contact with. Clearly the second option is out of the question when not in a controlled environment.

After going through the variables in her head, Momo undid the belt to her coat and opened it and her leotard to expose more of her skin. Izuku, as expected, turned away from her direction in embarrassment. A warm, familiar feeling came from Momo's chest and thighs as she activated 'Souzou'.

'There's not much we can do to immobilize them but if I can take out their optics long enough for us to make it down the cliff, then this plan should work.'

She really hopes this plan works.

 _Conflagration Zone_

Katsuki was more livid than usual.

For him, there was nothing more satisfying than exploding everything on his path to victory. A word smart person would call it cathartic. Katsuki would call say it's 'Satisfying as fuck.'

The robotic assholes in front of him were tanking explosion after explosion and he had enough. He was going to blow them up no matter what, but he was not going to do it with the other extras… uh, classmates.

"OI, EXTRAS!" Katsuki shouted to his classmates. "MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL AND LINE UP THESE SHITTY BUGS!"

"Must you insult us at a time like this, Bakugo!?" Tenya said as he winced in pain. Earlier he had tried to kick one of the robotic creatures' legs and while it did buckle slightly, his Quirked boosted leg didn't destroy the joint. As a result of his lost momentum, Tenya couldn't get away in time to avoid one of the metallic half-spheres that came falling onto him. It would have been a lot worst if Ochako hadn't used her Quirk on his attacker, which caused it to go floating away after a quick impact on Tenya's armor. That being said, having a half ton, hunk of metal hit your protected torso at a high velocity will hurt no matter who it is. And speaking of hunk of metal, it only took Ochako a second before she canceled out her Quirk out of heavy nausea. Her limit was two tons, so to have her cancel it that quickly meant these things were well over two tons. It also meant she couldn't just float them into the stratosphere and be done with it.

Mezo and Fumikage were having a difficult time against the robotic hostiles and it was one of the reasons why they stuck to Ochako and Tenya. The larger teen was shifting from calling out targets and providing support to his classmates in any which way he could and shadow Quirk user couldn't use his from the excess in light sources. He couldn't do anything more than remain behind everyone as they fought for survival. It was infuriating.

"DON'T FUCKING ARGUE WITH ME, GLASSES!" Katsuki replied has he used an explosion to volley over one of the robotic insect-like creatures. "I GOT SOMETHING THOSE ASSHOLES WILL ENJOY ON THEIR WAY TO HELL! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Tenya still didn't like how he was being addressed, but he his other classmates didn't have much of a choice right now. They all smartly got way behind Katsuki as he pulled back the striker lever back on his grenade shaped gauntlet. This action caused a small pin to pop out, this one about the size of an actual grenade safety pin.

"I got enough sweat stockpiled to make sure nothing is left," Katsuki lowly growled before shouting his lungs out in his next statement. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET CROSSING PATHS WITH THE NEXT NUMBER ONE HERO!"

He stuck his thumb into the safety pin and he began to pull until it was completely out. From inside the hole on the topside of striker lever was a light that was quickly getting brighter as a second passed by.

"WARHEAD CANNON!"

A massive, directional explosion, one large enough and bright enough for the students behind him to shield their eyes, came barreling from the explosive blond's gauntlet with a deafening roar. It was large enough to completely engulf all of their robotic opponents and the blast was large enough to completely shatter glass and even crack the concrete on the street and some of the buildings.

The blast lasted a little over two seconds, but the after effects lingered all around them. It had stripped away all the asphalt on the street, most of the buildings on the street had their walls blown off or cracked, and whatever glass was left was either blown to pieces or melting under the intense heat. Even the fire that gave the Conflagration Zone its namesake was completely extinguished from the explosive force. It was surprisingly dark now that there was no flame all around them.

And the best part of it all: none of the robotic fodder was left standing.

"Get fucked," the blond muttered in absolute fucking satisfaction. His gauntlet was smoking with the sweet, sweet smell of spent nitroglycerin.

"Holy crap," Ochako said in amazement and fear (mostly fear). "He took them all in one shot."

"It's no wonder he got first place in the entrance exam," Mezo said as he unfurled his arms from his head.

"Co-color me impressed, Bakugo," Tenya stuttered out, still shell-shocked from the overbearing explosion.

Katsuki, meanwhile, wasn't even paying attention to the praise, as he was still admiring the damage he caused.

But then something completely ruined that visage.

There was a low, mechanical noise and some of the rubble began to shift. It was slow, but some the mechanical monsters were still functioning. What were left of the original count of 20 were dented and charred far beyond what was considered operational, yet they were still moving despite the creaking all over their bodies. Some were missing an arm, some were missing both, and all of them had their optical sensors smashed.

This did not bid well for Katsuki. His glorious moment of superiority was ripped under his feet by his targets' persistence. The vein on his temple bulged as something inside him snapped.

But just as he was about to prepare his other gauntlet for a finishing blow, a large dark shadowy figure dashed past him.

The bird-like figure just tore through the broken remains of the metal creatures without hesitation and judging from how quickly they were getting destroyed, no punches were pulled. A deafening roar pierced their ears as the creature shouted to the heavens. The whole event took all of 15 seconds before the remaining enemies were nothing but a pile of charred scrap.

The bird-like, shadowy figure was pulled back, past Katsuki and into Fumikage's gut. He was breathing hard, but it didn't look like it was from physical exhaustion.

"I apologize… for that outburst," the bird-headed teen said as he held his head. "I was just frustrated for being useless throughout the battle that Dark Shadow came out as a manifestation of my own despair."

Katsuki was still pissed at having not finished off the remaining bots, but now he was conflicted at the end result. Sure he didn't get to finish off the rest of his prey, but at least someone else got his sloppy seconds.

He was supposed to be number one! There was no such thing as sloppy seconds to him.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here," Katsuki growled in annoyance as he began stomping away. "Walk behind me, extras!"

"I thought he was going to explode for a second there," Ochako muttered as she and her classmates made their way out of the destroyed Conflagration Zone.

 _Landslide Zone_

An uphill battle, in both the literal and figurative sense, was the only describer for the team in the Landslide Zone.

Since there was no other way to go, the group of five believed it was the best idea to head up the hill in an effort to escape the robotic creatures. But even if it was the best plan, that didn't automatically mean it was a good one. Much of the earth around them was loose, so it was a constant struggle to keep their footing. Minoru didn't have much of a problem with it, since he was so light and his stature was so tiny, but Koji and Rikido were having trouble staying upright from their larger bodies.

The overgrown, metallic pill bugs, despite weighing a few tons, didn't seem to have the same problems as the students. They crawled over the earth with ease, at least four of their limbs always making contact with the loose soil while two were used to drive it forward.

"Guys, on your left!" Kyoka shouted when her jacks picked up some heavy movement.

One of the metal pill bugs leaped at Eijiro and Koji. Without a second thought, the redhead shoved the larger boy away, enough to get him away from the attacker.

Turning his attention to the offensive party, he hardened his arms, torso, and head in preparation for his attack. Just as the robotic creature was within striking range, Eijiro let off a shout and a dual handed, strike just below the creature's 'eyes'. It wasn't near enough to stop his attacker, but it was enough to keep it from landing on him. It fell with a heavy crash, throwing dirt everywhere and causing a fair amount to lightly bury it where it landed. It hardly took any time at all for it to right itself and begin digging itself out.

Eijiro was almost completely buried after that strike. Considering his attacker was several tons heavy and he gave off a strike on a loose foundation with a lot of give, it shouldn't be surprising he ended up sinking until only his pointy hair showed.

Kyoka swore when she saw more of the robotic pill bugs approaching one of her classmates. She could see Eijiro struggling to get out of his dirt prison and she could tell he won't be able to get out in time to escape them.

So she decided to buy him time.

"Sato! Koda!" she called out to the yellow clad teen. "Give me your hands!"

Rikido did just that, while Koji held the upper part of her unoccupied arm (out of intimate embarrassment), as she dug one of her boots deep into the loose earth. Her other leg sat on top of it. One of her jacks was plug halfway into a socket on the boot that was buried. Her other jack went to wrap around what she assumed was Eijiro's upper arm. When she felt it was secured, she coiled what little was left to extend around the hand Rikido wasn't holding.

'Let's hope the Support Department followed through with the specs for these speakers,' she thought as she fully inserted the jack.

The boots had a directional speaker built into the shin that amplifies the sound of her heartbeat via her earphone jacks. When plugged in, the produced sound wave releases powerful sound vibrations in the direction she points her boot. And since it's buried in loosely packed soil, it should be enough to get their enemies away from Eijiro.

There was a low humming noise as her Quirk was amplified and fired into the earthy hill. Within a second, the earth around them began shifting downhill and after another five seconds of powerful vibrations, it began flowing down like a raging river.

The students tasked with saving their redheaded classmate were having a difficult time staying upright as the entire zone was coming at them all at once. Koji nearly lost his footing a few times, but he had Rikido to keep him upright, thankfully. Minoru joined them shortly after when he was trying to keep up with the flow of the loose earth and thickened mud. Rikido had grabbed him by the cape when he passed by to keep him from being another classmate to save.

As the Landslide Zone's namesake was happening, Kyoka was busy trying real in Eijiro with her extended earphone jack. She cut off her jack's connection to her boot as she held on to her other jack's 'cord'. She couldn't reel him in since the retracting strength in her earlobes was only enough for a few kilograms, so she could only hang on like someone else's life depended on her.

It was a difficult time before the Landslide Zone calmed down, but Kyoka's plan paid off. Eijiro was free enough to get out of his earthy prison with the Earphone Jack user's help and the mechanical creatures were buried under several meters of soil and mud.

"Thanks for the help, Jiro," he said as he wiped some of the mud off of his arms.

Kyoka nodded as she massaged one of her jack cords in pain. Having it stretched out for a prolonged period of time leaves it stretched out and sore for a while.

As she was about to suggest leaving the zone, mounds of softened earth began rising from the base of the hill. And to their dismay, out came the robotic creatures, dirtied by the mud and dirt but otherwise completely functional.

"You can't be serious!" Minoru screeched in despair. "I thought we were done with them!"

"I didn't expect that to beat them," Kyoka said in frustration. "But I was hoping that would have slowed them down by a lot."

"We can keep running, can't we?" Rikido suggested as he tested the slanted ground around them. "It's a lot easier to move around now that a bunch of the ground is free."

"Yeah, but that's true for them too. If they can move with no problem over dirt and mud, who knows how fast they can go on solid ground."

"IT'S HOPELESS!" the tiny pervert shouted. "WE'RE GOING TO BE CAPTURED BY THOSE STUPID LOOKING BUG-THINGS AND WE'RE NEVER GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO DIE WITHOUT FEELING UP YAOYOROZU'S BO—"

Minoru was pushed face first into the soft ground by an angry Kyoka and her boot.

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure Kayama-sensei kills you first!" she shouted in anger. She was pumped full of stress and adrenaline right now. She didn't need him filling her head with terrible outcomes.

When she lifted her foot from his head to let him breathe, the orb-shaped hair growth kept the pervert's head attached to the boot. She began shaking her leg in an attempt to remove him, but there was nothing indicating it was working.

"What the hell is your hair made of?! I can't get it off!"

"My balls are super sticky, depending on how I'm feeling in the morning! I had a good poop this morning, so they're extra, super sticky today!"

"I am this close to using you as ba—"

Then something hit Kyoka like a rock album at full volume with door sized speakers. She looked at the purple orb still stuck to the underside of her boot. Minoru had popped it off to free himself from the girl's boot/wrath. He was about to start running again, but was then wrapped up by Kyoka's one good earphone jack. She handed him over to Koji and told the animal-speaking boy to hold on to him as she retracted her jack.

"Koda, keep him above your head and don't let go of him. He's going to be important."

"Let me go!" Minoru yelled as he struggled to get out of the surprisingly strong, meek boy.

Koji gave a nervous and unsure look at Kyoka, but she only gave him a confident smile and a thumbs up. It was a quiet way of telling him he could do this.

"You got a plan, Jiro?" Rikido asked as he eyed the slowly approaching mechanical bugs. He could be hallucinating, but it looked like they were moving faster than before.

"Something like that," Kyoka replied. "Mineta is going to put his balls on those things' backs and then you, me, and Kirishima are going to knock those things around to get them to stick together. Simple, but it's the best I got right now."

"Sounds good to me," Eijiro spoke up as he slammed his hardened fists together. "Let's wreck those things!"

 _Mountain Zone_

'Okay, that should be enough,' Momo thought as she covered herself up. She went through a substantial amount of lipids for this plan, but it left her with enough to work with if the plan goes south. In front of her was eight large of canisters with a striker lever mechanism and a device with a barbed harpoon on one end and a grappling hook on the other. It barely showed, but the device housed a large amount of thin, metal wire connected to the hooks. It was connected to a canister of pressurized air and complimented with a low velocity sight. There were also three simple zip line trolleys around her feet.

"Midoriya," she asked the only male greenette. "I need you to what our backs when we finish our distraction. We're going straight for the plaza from here."

Izuku eyed the device at Momo's feet, rightfully assuming that the device is going to be what gets them directly out of the Mountain Zone. He looked her in the eye and gave a nod as he prepared his Quirk with a deep breath.

"Todoroki. I'm going to need you to secure this end of the line when we get to the edge of the cliff. Can you do that?"

She barely noticed the nod in agreement from how little the half ice/half fire Quirk user's head moved. It was almost like he didn't want to admit he needed to rely on someone to save him. Momo didn't give it another second of thought. There were more important matters at hand.

"Tokage. Help me disperse these grenades. These should have a blast radius of about five meters and they will only explode with a strong impact. Make sure they land near their feet. All you need to do is push the striker lever inwards and throw."

Setsuna nodded and popped off both of her hands to grab two of the canisters, Momo doing the same. They both pressed the striker lever with their thumbs and the metallic top popped off with a loud clank.

"Get the left side. I have the right!"

Setsuna willed her hands to fly at her targets, chucking them when they got close. Once the canisters hit the ground in front of the metallic creatures, they exploded in a mass of highly viscous, yellow foam. Well after the explosion, it continued to rapidly expand. Momo did the best she could to cover her side while Setsuna's hands came back for the other two canisters.

The foam was doing a decent job at keeping the robotic pill bugs distracted, as the foam was still malleable enough to make their mining drills virtually useless in removing it but was still solid enough to stay attached to their optical visors.

"I'm ready when you are, Yaoyorozu!" Izuku called out with two large, crimson streams of fire behind him. His voice was a bit muffled from the now engaged breathing apparatus around his mouth.

Momo's last two grenades had just begun expanding after exploding when she turned to Setsuna and Shoto.

"Let's go! We only have a few minutes before the foam hardens and becomes useless against them."

The regal girl picked up the rest of her equipment and headed over to the edge of the cliff overseeing the rest of the USJ. She rested her back against the rock behind her and aimed the sights on the end with the barbed harpoon facing forward. She was aiming for the wall at the very end of the zone. It wasn't the best place to put a lower point for a zip line, but it was the best target she could get on such a limited timeframe. She pulled the trigger underneath where the harpoon was situated and the projectile went sailing in an arc until it hit the base of the wall. The other end of the line was also launched, but it only traveled a short distance into the rock behind Momo.

She stepped back to test if the line was secured with a few strong tugs with her body weight. After being satisfied with the tension, she indicated Shoto to freeze the grapple end of the launcher.

"Okay, we're going to need to do this one at a time. Todoroki, you go first."

To her, having Shoto go first made the most amount of sense. If their time ran quick, he wouldn't be able to hold his own against the dozens of enemies that can break his ice like it was chalk.

The heterochromic teen simply grabbed a zip line trolley and headed down the line without skipping a beat. It took roughly 15 seconds before he reached the end.

"Tokage, you go next," Momo insisted.

"Don't worry," the greenette replied with a smirk. "I got it covered, girl."

It was then Setsuna split her body parts into roughly 20 pieces and had each of them follow the line. It was slower than when Shoto was going down, but it was definitely safer.

"Midoriya, be careful with Asui when you're going down."

Izuku looked a bit hesitant at the dark haired girl's insistence. It was true that he was responsible for one of his classmates as she is unable to move, but it also meant he had to leave behind someone else when time was running dangerously low. He didn't like those odds at all.

But one look at Momo's face told him that she had everything under control. It was the same look she had during yesterday's combat training before he threw a wrench in her plans. Only this time, it had more resolution behind it.

Izuku nodded and forced his flames to surround Momo a few meters away to make a curtain of fire. His original intention was to use it to drive back the offending parties, but since no attacks happened during this plan he decided to use them for this. He grabbed a trolley and asked Tsuyu to hold on tight. The frog girl freed her arms enough to get a good grip around Izuku's shoulders. He was beginning to wonder if he was getting a fever from how much hotter his body was getting. That or he needs to get away from the frog girl as soon as he can to salvage what was left of his dignity.

The seconds ticked by slowly as Momo was waiting for Izuku and his charge to reach the base of the wall. When they finally did, she went to grab the last remaining zip line trolleys on the ground when she heard a crashing noise behind her. She didn't have to see what it could have been, but she needed confirmation.

Turning her head, she saw all of the mechanical creatures smashing into each other from lack of sight. They were all spinning up their mining drills and blindly swinging them around. The foam was still hardening around them, but it only succeeded in keeping them blind. It was a free-for-all amongst them and they couldn't find their targets anywhere.

Seeing as the situation just went from handled to out of hand, Momo quickly made the decision to descend down the zip line before she had time to think. As she was zipping down the line, she tried her hardest to not think about what was going on behind her. She was too aware of how detrimental overthinking and wild emotions could be, especially since the incident yesterday. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday's events to happen as she was going over mountainous terrain.

Luckily, she didn't need to dwell on it any further as she roughly landed on the rocky ground.

"Welcome to the Safety Zone, Yaoyorozu!" Setsuna excitedly shouted.

"You alright, Yaoyorozu?" Izuku asked, his face apparatus once again below his chin. He reached out with one of his gloved hands in an offer to help her up.

Tsuyu, now upright and normal, reached out with one of her hands as well. "We got worried when those things started rampaging up there."

"I'm fine, Midoriya, Asui," Momo replied as she lifted herself up with her classmates' help. "I'm just glad the evacuation plan worked."

"C'mon, be honest, Yaoyorozu!" Setsuna exclaimed. "You totally saved our asses back there! No need to downplay yourself."

"Didn't you suggest we go to the plaza after we escaped the Mountain Zone?" Shoto asked deadpanned.

"Oh yeah. It's through the wall. Though I'm not sure how we're going to get around this—"

The taller, female greenette was interrupted when a platform of ice lifted the group of five from the ground to the top of the wall. Shoto then created an ice slope for him to slide down the platform and into the plaza.

"Let's move."

Once again, girls felt chilly and Tsuyu reattached herself to Izuku for warmth.

"That guy's a real jackass sometimes."

Momo silently agreed with her while Izuku could only blush up a storm from having a girl hold onto him!

"Please don't get the wrong idea, Midoriya," Tsuyu said with her trademark blank stare. "I'm just using you for warmth. This is nothing special."

Izuku could only dumbly nod as he slid down the ice slope.

 **AN: Holy Hole in a Doughnut, Batman! This… took… for… ever! I kept getting stuck on how the fights should turn out and it took a bit out of me. My stupid mood shifts didn't help me too much either, but it could have been worst… Yes, my optimism is overflo** _ **oowi**_ **ng right now, I know. It didn't help that this chapter was a bit all over the place, but hey, I wanted to cover everyone and that's what I did. #Someregrets. There's still some stuff to go through in this arc, but next chapter is the conclusion to the USJ Invasion. And after that, it's on to the Sports Festival Arc! My favorite arc by far!**

 **By the way, off topic, but doesn't 'Sweet Talkin' Woman' and 'Evil Woman' by Electric Light Orchestra sound similar? I'm being serious.**

 **Reviews:**

 **fencer29: Yes, Shiggy's plan was kinda shit, wasn't it? Seriously though, I planned to have the mastermind show up in this chapter, but it was already too damn long as is, so I decided to reveal him in the next one. But** _ **ssshhhh**_ **. It's a surprise.**

 **Mightymouse: Yes, their background is a little different in this story. I'll get to it later. No promises, but maybe before the Sports Festival begins. As to how Momo came to those conclusions, well, she's an exceptionally smart girl. Even if her interaction with people is next to zero, she does have an understanding of the mind to come up with, at the very least, sound assumptions. Also, yeah, Best Girl is not having any of that!**

 **Okay, that's all from me! This is only the beginning! –Every villain/hero/side character/edgelord ever**

 **-OmegaBox**


	11. A Fight For Survival Part 2

**The following is a non-profit work of fiction based on a much greater work. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Studio Bones, Viz Media, Shueisha, and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**

 _Unforeseen Simulation Joint_

 _Flood Zone_

"Did you have to hit me so hard?!" Denki hissed as he glared at both Tooru and Mina. He was nursing a smoking bump that was peaking over his blond hair, not at all pleased with being assaulted. Around his wrists was a single thick, red mark, indicating he had his hands bound at some point.

"Well, what did you expect?!" the pink girl loudly replied. "You don't catch a girl by surprise, especially in a scary situation!"

"I was gagged and locked in a closet by some jerk with a mask! You think that wasn't scary?! I was just glad I got out when I did!"

"Who laughs like a crazy psycho when they're happy?" Tooru asked as she wrapped a towel around her invisible body.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Hanta interrupted. "So, uh… was it Kirishima?"

"It's Kaminari," replied an irritated Denki.

"Right, sorry. You two have similar last names. Do you know who put you in the closet? Maybe that can give us a clue as to who did it and who's behind this whole thing."

"I don't know! It was dark! And my eyes were still adjusting from when that flash of light happened. The only reason why I knew he had a mask was because they were glowing in the dark."

"Well, that didn't help at all."

The quintet of students was suddenly brought back to their situation when the ship jerked to the side for split second, causing everyone to tumble towards the guardrail. They barely had enough time to collect their bearings when another impact jerked it forward.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Denki in a panic.

"It appears we are in danger, mes amies ( **my friends** )," said the sparkly blond with a frightened version of his usual smile. He purposely left out that it was possibly his fault.

"IN DANGER OF WHAT?! Someone tell me what's going on out— Hey, what are those?"

Denki pointed out the legion of metallic humps pushing through the water, not yet making the connection between what hit them and what was swimming about.

"Um… Well, remember when I said we were in a scary situation?" Mina said with a deceptively frightened smile on her face. She didn't wait for a response before she continued. "Well, those things are why… Hehe… We're in danger."

A stiff, dumbfounded silence engulfed the group before they were knocked off their feet when the ship suddenly dropped and tilted slightly on its side. It had enough force to have Denki fall onto the guardrail, the top half of his body dangling over the edge. It was there where he spotted a terrifying sight.

One of the robotic bugs had latched itself onto the side of the vessel and was now slowly making its way to the students.

Denki was frozen in fear for a second before his brain rewired itself when he heard the same robotic creature moved one of its terrestrial limbs upward and latched onto the ship with a heavy thud. And it could be the hysteria sitting in, but he also heard a brief suction sound when it made contact.

"We're in deep shit trouble!" he shouted in a panicked voice.

"What are we going to do?!" Tooru shouted as she gripped the towel even harder than before. "There's nowhere to run from them! We're trapped!"

"Ce fut un honeur de vous connaître, même si je ne me soucie pas beaucoup de vous tous," ( **It was an honor knowing you, even if I don't care much about you all.** ) Yuga said in a surprisingly calm voice. Though his face betrayed any sort of tranquility that should have went with voice tone.

"C'mon, there's got to be something we could do!" Mina exclaimed as she waved her arms around frantically. It came to an abrupt stop when she realized something obvious. "Oh wait. How could I forget!?"

She leaned her body over the guardrail to get a good angle on the mechanical bug. She reared one of her arms back as her other one gripped the guardrail. Beginning from the palm of her hand and slowly dripping down her wrist and forearm was a clear, viscous liquid.

"Eat acid, you fiend!"

Mina threw her Quirk's namesake directly onto the robot's red, glowing optical sensors. There was a subtle hissing sound and a small amount of smoke coming from where the acid made contact. Some of it also splashed onto one of the joints that connected the limb to the main body, though there was nothing indicating it was doing anything to it. That being said, the visor containing the optical sensors was beyond recognizable when her Quirk had finished eating through.

It seemed to be somewhat effective, as their damaged target seemed to be moving slower compared to before. But it didn't stop all together or drop back into the water like the group of five expected. On top of that, the limbs it was using to climb the ship was taking more time to latch onto the side compared to before and the body was fidgeting every time it moved its limbs, oddly enough.

"Oh c'mon!" Mina exclaimed. "Why are you still coming up?! I melted your stupid face off!"

The mechanical insect stopped fidgeting when it heard the pink girl speak. There was an unsettling mechanical groaning as its body turned towards the source of the voice.

Mina let out a quiet and drawn out squeak of fear when she saw the action occur in front of her, the other four bracing themselves for something to happen. The low, humming sound was grinding against their ears and composure like a grindstone.

With a single movement, the robotic creature leaped from its position and right up to the group with the sight and sound of splintering wood. Mina moved out of the way when it reared itself back for its jump, but failed to tell the rest of her group to get out of the way. The other four had been thrown back when the floor in front of them collapsed under the weight of the robotic creature.

Denki let out a frightened swear, which caused the creature to shift its body in their direction.

Hanta shot off two streams of tape, each one latching onto one of the front limbs and to the overhead ceiling and wall. It was a meager effort to slow it down, but they only needed a few extra seconds.

"Aoyama, hit it with your Quirk!" he desperately called out.

"It did not work the first time, mon camarade," Yuga said whilst trying to remain calm.

"Well, now you got an easier shot! And it has a weak point for you to fire at. Now do it!"

The sparkly blond eyed the still smoking hole Mina made earlier, exposing a mess metal and sparking parts inside the seemingly unstoppable enemy. His first shots from earlier clearly didn't do any damage to the creature's back, as the slight scuff indicated. But now, with it so close and so vulnerable, there was no possible way his Quirk will fail him this time. He had to make up for his mistake!

Pulling his arms behind his head, leaning back slightly, and bracing his knees, Yuga unleashed a full powered blast directly from his reflective belt buckle. And unlike the first time, the beam ripped straight through. There was a brief moment where it still had some life in it, but immediately stilled unresponsive and fell back into the water.

"J'ai attaint ma cible," ( **I have hit my target.** ) Yuga said with confidence.

"Alright!" Tooru called out. "It's dead!"

"That was a close one," Denki said as he placed a hand over his chest.

"Totally killed it!" Mina shouted.

"Okay that's one down," Hanta muttered as everything began winding down. "Now what do we do about the rest?"

The other four students slowly turned their heads towards the tape teen as an awful realization dawned on them. Turning their heads towards the open water, they all spotted the metallic humps still circling some distance the sea faring vessel. It was then they realized their 'great accomplishment' was a little victory compared to the entire situation. As if on cue, when they turned to see the remaining enemies, they all appeared to be getting closer while retaining their circling formation.

"Oh…" Mina lamely said. "I forgot about those."

Denki let out a soulless squeal in fear.

Tooru was unable to form words, so her speech was jumbled.

"Merde ( **Crap** )," Yuga plainly said, already feeling his Quirk catch up to him.

 _Main Plaza_

The group that was previously on the Mountain Zone had just made it to the main plaza after a short bit of walking. It would have been a longer walk if it weren't for Shoto's action, as tactless and unexpected as it seemed.

While they were making their way to a large, stone fountain, a notable landmark of the main plaza, Setsuna had sent her head upward to see if she could spot any of her classmates in any of the neighboring zones. The immediate problem the greenette experienced with her search was the fact that the USJ was HUGE. Even at the location where every zone was relatively close, she still had a lot of trouble picking out what tiny details stuck out the most. Even some of the zones weren't entirely shown from her position, such as the large buildings just behind the main entrance of the Collapsed Zone or the ridiculous amount of rain pouring down that made the Typhoon Zone nearly indistinguishable from there. And then there are the oddities, like the tiny waves occurring at the Flood Zone or the… was it the Conflagration Zone? She really couldn't tell with just the burnt buildings.

'Where's the fire?' she thought as her head laid suspended in midair.

As her eyes scanned over the zone, she spotted some movement at the entrance. As she was squinting to get a better picture, she could barely make out a yellow dot, something white, a black thing, maybe another black thing, and several splotches of pink with some black…

A relieved smile broke out on Setsuna's face as her head returned to her body.

"Did you find anything, Tokage?" Tsuyu asked, a quiet croak escaping her throat.

"I found the guys we're supposed to rescue!" she replied.

She drew looks from Izuku and Momo, both relieved that their classmates, friends, and Katsuki were fine. It wasn't everyone, but it was a good start.

It took some time for the team from the Conflagration Zone to make it to the fountain, but they were in fair spirits when they did meet up.

Ochako was the first one to run up to them when they arrived at the fountain.

"You guys okay?" she called out, immediately going to Momo and Izuku.

"We're all fine, Uraraka," Momo answered for both herself and her group. "What about you?"

"I'm okay. Everyone else is okay. Iida, maybe."

Izuku furrowed his brows before saying, "What happened with Iida?"

"Poor bastard almost got flattened by one of those shitty bug things," Katsuki bluntly said. "Had to get Round Face to bail him out. That's what the moron gets for not paying attention."

"Katsuki…"

"I told him to walk it off, but he kept pussing out and getting help from Tentacles."

"Katsuki."

"And speaking of Round Face, the extra wouldn't stop shaking like a snot nosed brat from how much of a coward she was during that whole thing."

"KATSUKI!"

"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, DEKU?!"

A serious expression was on Izuku's face when he spoke with the volatile blond. Normally, he'd be a lot more expressive or outright ignoring his anger banter when he addressed him. That face and voice tone typically meant no screwing around, or 'no bullshit' in Katsuki's case.

"This isn't the time for that right now. We still need to find the teachers and the rest of our class. So keep yourself in check, would you?"

A deep frown stretched across Katsuki's face before he replied, "Tch… Alright, fine. I'll talk about the extras' disappointments later."

"We are standing right here, Bakugo," Tenya said in an irritated voice.

"Not without a damn crutch, Glasses."

The other three that were with Katsuki in the Conflagration Zone gave their own version of the stink eye towards the blond; not at all please with being put down even after he said he would mellow out.

"How bad are your injuries, Iida?" Izuku asked the speedy teen, ignoring Katsuki's ceaseless pursuit of being an egotistical jerk. From a quick once over he could see some bits of his armor missing, more notably around his shins and chest piece. On top of the chips, there was a large crack down the middle of the plate armor.

"It is nothing life threatening, Midoriya," Tenya responded, trying and failing to hide a wince. "I simply miscalculated the durability of our opponents and wound up paying for it."

"He took a direct hit from one of the robots, though the blow was lessened with Uraraka's Quirk," Fumikage spoke up.

"Yes, I never did thank you for your assistance, Uraraka."

The brunette girl laughed awkwardly before she replied with, "Well, I just kinda reacted. It wasn't a big deal!"

"Did you find anyone else in the Conflagration Zone?" Momo asked as she was tinkering with a radio device.

"We didn't," Mezo answered for the group. "It was just the five of us there."

Momo simply nodded before she flipped a switch on the radio device. She had everything set up properly, from the radio frequency to the outgoing signal strength. A quiet sigh escaped her mouth when she heard static coming from the single speaker. All eyes were now on her and the radio.

'Okay, it works,' she internally thought. 'Now to see if I can establish communication.' She clicked a red button on the base of the microphone and spoke into it.

"U.A., this is Class 1-A. We're under attack by villains in the USJ. Do you read me?"

Only static was heard when she released the button. She held down the button again to repeat her message.

"U.A., this is Momo Yaoyorozu of Class 1-A. We're at the USJ and we're under attack by villains. Can anyone read me?"

More static was her reply when she once again released the button. She could feel the nerves beginning to get to her at the lack of response, but she remained composed and continued to hope for the best. Taking a deep breath, she repeated her message.

"U.A., if you're receiving my message, please respond! We're under attack by villains and we need assista—"

A loud crash, followed by crumbling concrete, startled the dark haired girl from her message. Everyone present turned their attention to the cause of the shockingly loud crash. At the Collapsed Zone, a building was slowly coming down onto the main gateway of the zone, kicking up dust and debris. The cloud of dust was quick to settle around the students, but it still brought out the concern of what caused it.

Heavy thumps permeated the entire USJ and a large, hulking, silhouetted figure made its way over the rubble that had been a building not a minute ago.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said with a deep echo in his voice, as if it was passing through a voice filter. "More Heroes? No. You're nothing more than runts under these excuses for Pros."

As more dust settled around the destroyed building, more of the villain's appearance was shown. He had a grey gas mask with yellow, vertical stripes over the eyepieces on his face; a black, tight-fitting, long sleeved shirt that showed off his impressive physique; tan, camouflage-patterned pants stuffed inside a pair of black, military-style boots; black knee pads with spikes protruding from the center; and around his arms were metallic gauntlets with yellow highlights.

As the student's eyes landed below the gauntlets, their blood ran cold at the sight.

In the villain's hands were the battered bodies of their teachers, one held by her hair while the other by the back of her costume. Nemuri's body suit was torn everywhere and her face was caked in her own blood. There was barely any movement happening with her, but the subtle motions of her breathing indicated she was still alive. But overall, she was in really bad shape.

Thirteen was missing the dome portion of her space helmet, giving everyone a look at her horribly bloodied face. Her purple and blue, star-studded, twinkling hair was dulled with dust and discolored with dark crimson. Her costume-less, similarly patterned arms hung limply from their sockets. It was difficult to tell if she was alive or not from the lack of movement.

The students couldn't believe what they were seeing with their eyes. Two Pro-Heroes, one of them their own homeroom teacher, were beaten by a villain. Not only beaten but, from the lack of damage on the villain himself, overwhelmed.

Momo couldn't feel herself breathe. Nemuri, the one person to push and comfort her on the path in controlling 'Hakai', beaten and barely hanging on to life was overwhelming to the young woman. She didn't think something like this could ever happen to her.

"BASTARD!" shouted two raging voices.

Dashing faster than the two have shown before were Izuku and Katsuki, both sporting faces that screamed livid. The blond was letting off rapid-fire explosions while the greenette was firing off continuous jets of fire from his fists. It completely caught the students off guard from how sudden and reckless the action was.

Seeing as he was being approached by two students, the hulking villain casually tossed the unconscious Heroes behind him.

"So, you choose to fight, _Heroes_?" he said, adding a mocking emphasis in the last word. He didn't make any attempt to move as the two students drew closer.

Katsuki, having been the one ahead of Izuku, unleashed an explosion that both sent him upward and created a heavy smoke screen. At the same time, the greenette transformed the fire around his gloves, in addition to the flaming torrent of breath he unleashed, and launched it in a large fireball.

The villain simply cocked one of his legs back and kicked skyward with immense power. This created an insanely strong gust of wind that snuffed out the fireball and threw Katsuki off from his initial path. Then he shot from his spot and threw another kick at Izuku, who barely had enough time to raise his arms to protect himself. He may have saved his face from damage, but the kick was strong enough to send him flying past the group of students. Katsuki called out to Izuku in surprise, but was then sent falling to earth by a bicycle kick from the same villain that just punted his friend. He hit the ground at an angle and tumbled to the same location as the greenette.

'Just like that?' Momo shakily thought. She couldn't believe the two strongest students in her class were just thrown away effortlessly; a sentiment shared by most of her other classmates. From their position, both students weren't moving. 'He took them down so easily…'

"I must say I'm quite disappointed," the villain said as he patted his pants of gathered dust. "Two Heroes rising to the challenge of fighting off a villain that attacked their school, and they both end up flat on their face. All the while, eight others are simply here to watch as I put them into the ground. Have you no shame, _Heroes_?"

With anger rising at being taunted, Shoto stepped forward and unleashed a massive amount of ice towards the villain in an attempt to capture him. But just as it was getting close, he unleashed a powerful kick that completely destroyed the iceberg into little ice shards.

"Did you really think that was going to work, young man?" he asked mockingly. What followed was Shoto getting launched away from the group with a strong kick, leaving the villain standing in front of them with his leg outstretched to the side. "You're fighting a top tier villain. Simple tricks like that will not work on me."

Momo and Ochako felt like crying right now. Three of their strongest classmates were down without the villain even breaking a sweat. Both of their teachers were near death when they saw them. And now here he was, towering over all of them with a menace that no one has ever felt before in their life. It was as if a giant was standing before them, and they were mere ants.

The dual Quirked girl couldn't feel the mesh around her right hand begin disintegrating into purple particles. She couldn't feel herself breath. She couldn't even think. For the first time in her life, she feared something other than her secondary Quirk.

She was shocked out of her despair when the villain jumped to the side to avoid a fast-moving stream of crimson. As the villain dodged the flaming bullet, Katsuki went to intercept him with a powerful string of explosions.

"If you extras are just gonna gawk at this asshole, then get the fuck out of my way!" the volatile blond violently roared. Immediately after Katsuki shouted and set off some powerful explosions, three more streams of fire shot passed the students. From behind them, Izuku had his apparatus over his mouth anew with his arms forward and the ring and pinky fingers down.

"Everyone, get away from here!" the greenette shouted in urgency. His suit had a couple of scuffs and his visor was smashed to bits. He had a bit of blood dripping from his forehead from where his head scraped the ground, but he didn't seem to notice or care. Additionally, the top portions of his suit's sleeves were completely gone, as if it was burned off from how the edges of the remaining fabric were blackened. "We'll keep him busy enough for you to get to the main entrance! The plaza isn't safe anymore!"

That wasn't what the students expected Izuku to say, especially after getting knocked away by a behemoth of a man.

"What about you and Bakugo?!" Ochako loudly replied. She, alongside the others, didn't like the idea of leaving behind their fellow classmates to fight a villain by themselves.

"We can handle it fine! Just go!" The pyrokinetic Quirk user ran ahead of the group of students to backup his blond friend.

Those words seemed to have snapped Momo out of her funk, but it wasn't out of relief. The words that her… friend?... said implied both he and Katsuki were going to sacrifice themselves to keep them safe, which didn't sit well with her at all. She understood why he told them that in the first place, those two having demonstrated their teamwork and practical skills during the team exercise yesterday, but it didn't justify it. Tactics and teamwork don't mean anything if your opponent can simply bulldoze through all of it.

The self sacrifice trope may have been a cliché in many forms of media, but those typically didn't have any real stakes. This did. And there was a possible chance that this villain can kill everyone here, including the students they haven't found yet. All the meanwhile, she and the other students would be sitting back and only reacting to the situation when the villain turned his attention to her and her other classmates.

This is a very real situation, and it required the best she and everyone could bring right now. Any sort of submission or hesitation would result in dire consequences.

The regal teen addressed the rest of her remaining classmates when she slapped her own face with both of her hands. She felt like it was the only way to hype herself up and get everyone's attention at once. She also wiped away any moisture that threatened to spill not a minute ago.

'I can't fall apart now,' Momo thought with a familiar fire behind her eyes, her body panting from overcoming the emotional stress. 'I need to make sure everyone gets out safe.'

"Everyone, I'm going to need your cooperation for this," she said in a commanding tone. "Shouji, I need you to get Iida away from here. If his injuries make him unable to use his Quirk and if you are able, get him outside of the USJ. I'll make a smoke signal flare so you can signal U.A. for help. If they didn't get my radio message, then that should be our next option."

She received a nod from the large, multi-armed teen.

"Uraraka, Asui, you need to retrieve Midnight and Thirteen, and get them to the main entrance. With the villain being preoccupied, now is the best chance we will have to get them out of here safely."

The two girls gave their own versions of agreement, with one looking more determined while the other looked a little less blank.

"Tokage, you will look for Todoroki." She pointed to a group of trees near the Landslide Zone. "He should be in that general direction. If he's seriously hurt, do the same with him as the others will with Iida and the teachers."

"But what about the robots?" Tsuyu asked. "Shouldn't we be worried about those on the way to the main entrance? Or even outside of the USJ?"

"When I did my flyby, I didn't see any of those things by the entrance," spoke up Setsuna. "Nothing was out of the ordinary from what I saw up there."

"And the USJ is outfitted with perimeter scanners," Momo added. "So even if the warning systems inside the facility itself are disabled, the ones outside the facility should still be operational."

"But what will you and Tokoyami do, Yaoyorozu?" Ochako questioned.

"I'll have to discuss a plan with him first," Momo replied as she lowered her eyes for a brief moment before turning them back on her classmates. "For now, do your roles. We need proper execution if we are to get out of this in one piece."

She quickly made an intricate-looking flare gun with a short barrel and wide nozzle, and a single shell that she loaded and locked into place. She gave it to one of Mezo's many arms and gave him instructions to simply point it straight up when they were outside. The smoke signal should have enough vertical range for the campus to see it. With that, the two rescue pairs were on their way to fulfill their given roles.

Now it was time for the hard part. How to support Izuku and Katsuki with only Fumikage and a low amount of lipids at her disposal?

"What do you have planned for myself and Dark Shadow, Yaoyorozu?" asked the black clad teen. At the same time, his Quirk appeared from his abdomen, the sentient shadow being giving off a 'Yo!' as a greeting.

Momo furrowed her eyes with a grimace as she racked her brain for some ideas. Her right hand was holding her chin in a thinking position.

"What's your range with your Quirk, Tokoyami?" she asked.

Without skipping a beat, he answered with, "I can control Dark Shadow from a maximum distance of about 20 meters."

"Defense and attack parameters?"

"He is exceptionally durable in defense and he can be quite powerful physically, depending on how much darkness is around me. His only real weakness is light, which could be a problem if I am to be involved with a fight with Midoriya or Bakugo."

'That's a predicament,' she thought. 'Those two would clash in a team up with Tokoyami. But…'

It was then she snapped her right hand in a 'eureka!' moment.

'Wait, the mesh material I use to cover up my arm! It won't limit his Quirk's movements and all I need to do is make a layer that is able to absorb light without making it permeable enough for it to be affected by it! That could work!'

She quickly pulled out her oversized encyclopedia using her left hand and flipped through the pages until she found a page on paint coatings. Several complicated molecule diagrams with descriptions in the models completely covered the page, something Fumikage couldn't even begin to make sense of.

'Souzou' came to life from Momo's left arm. From her bicep and forearm ever so slowly emerged a large, pitch black, mesh material with sleeves and a hood-like attachment with eye holes. Had she not been holding the material by the inside of the material, it would have been nearly impossible to tell which end was the top without spreading or feeling it out. It surprised the avian-headed boy from how black the garment was. It's like an abyss opened up right in front of him.

"This mesh material should be able to absorb surrounding light without your Quirk absorbing it as well, Tokoyami," stated Momo as she lightly panted.

Adding the pitch black coating was more complicated than she expected. Normally, a mesh that size would take very little time and energy to make, but the light-absorbing coating made it a lot more complicated to make. She was dangerously close to being spent. If she had to guess, she estimated her lipid reserves to be around 11 percent, which means she only had about 1 percent to work with until the Heroes show up.

This is where everything counts.

 _Several Minutes Earlier_

 _Landslide Zone_

"Take this!" shouted Eijiro with a powerful uppercut.

The armored redhead managed to knock one of the mechanical bugs into another one with his hardened fist. Stuck on its back, along with the rest of them, were many purple and very sticky balls, the bane of their robotic existence. For all their strength and dexterity a tiny, cowardly boy's Quirk was enough to stop them in their tracks.

As much as the other members of the group didn't want to admit it, Minoru's Quirk was incredibly handy to have around in this situation. Kyoka's plan to have the little pervert throw his sticky balls onto the robots' backs and then knock them into each other using Rikido and Eijiro was simple, but effective. Yet, it never would have worked out without the keystone of the entire operation.

The little grape boy was relishing his importance to the plan… by bleeding profusely from the scalp and struggling to stay conscious. They almost lost Koji when he saw how much Minoru was bleeding from his head, but a good pep talk from Kyoka and Eijiro kept him together.

"Okay, that should stop them for now," Kyoka said as she assessed the damage.

Despite still being operational, the mechanical pill bugs weren't able to function whilst being stuck together. Since they were attached by portions of their backs, their body equilibrium was completely offset, so they couldn't walk properly over the softened ground. Add two super-strong teenagers knocking them down the hill and a girl burying them with softened earth using her Quirk's amplified sounds vibrations, and those mechanical creatures may as well be buried treasure.

"Finally…" Minoru muttered in pain, eyes rolled up to where his pupils and irises couldn't be seen.

"Good job team!" Eijiro yelled in accomplishment. "We kicked robot butt and nobody got hurt!"

"Except Mineta," replied a snorting Kyoka. He may have been important to the plan, but she still didn't like him or his perverted tendencies. She hadn't forgotten the tiny boy calling her flat or voicing his desires to grope Momo. She seemed like a nice person, she didn't need a perverted gremlin lusting after her. Nobody needed that.

A hollow groan was all he could reply at the moment.

"Well… at least we're still in one piece."

"Now, let's get out of here before those things try anything desperate to catch us. Keep your distance, guys."

The group had opted to go around the immobile machines, as going over them just spelled disaster on top of stupidity. The only girl in the group had her good earphone jack trained on the group of bots as an extra precaution while they headed to the zone's exit.

Rikido had asked Koji if he wanted to get a break from carrying Minoru, seeing as the quiet boy looked traumatized at holding a bodied body. The only answer the brown-haired boy got was a small body being shoved into his arms by the previous carrier of said body. A quiet groan escaped Minoru's mouth over the roughness of the exchange.

"Should we be concerned about Mineta?" sugar Quirk user asked the others in his group. "He doesn't look too good right now."

"He's fine," Kyoka replied immediately as she pointed her good earphone jack at the tiny boy's head. "See? The blood's already stopped on its own. It's no big deal. He can handle a little blood loss."

"That's one scary Quirk side effect," Eijiro commented as he eyed the grape-haired boy over Rikido's shoulder.

The deafening sound of a powerful impact and crumbling concrete shocked them out of the cooling atmosphere they were just beginning to savor. From above the tree line they eyed one of the buildings coming down in a large cloud of dust.

"What the hell was that?!" Kyoka all but shouted. The other boys were sporting shocked looks as well.

"That was a building, wasn't it?!" Eijiro questioned, his feet frozen in place. "Why did it crash down like that?!"

Koji looked ready to freak out when he saw what happened in front of his eyes and Rikido was on the same boat, but at a lower level.

There were explosions and what sounded like a jet engine in the area close to the destruction zone, which Kyoka clearly picked up with her jacks. They were followed by two heavy impact noises and another explosion, though this one sounded like a rapid expanse of air, like a sonic boom. And what startled her was something hitting the soil that followed another impacting sound, one that was much closer to them than the others. For better or for worse, she also heard pained groaning from where the point of impact occurred.

"Guys, I think someone's hurt!" Kyoka called out to the guys.

 _Flood Zone_

"This… GAH!... is… GAH!… the worst!" Denki shouted as he desperately struggled to keep himself upright. His teammates had shared the same thought as they tried and failed to keep themselves upright after another strong impact forced it backward.

The past few minutes were full of falling over and anxiety for the group in the Flood Zone. When the mechanical creatures closed their circle formation on the students, they began bombarding the yacht with powerful hits to the sides, front, and back. One attack after the other, the floating vessel kept jerking in different directions. It got to the point where the students were putting all their energy into staying upright and trying not to succumb to nausea. The constant movements of the modestly sized ship was taking a toll on some of the students and the ones that don't have much an issue with it had their hands full keeping the sick ones from going over.

It was the equivalent of an earthquake simulator; except replace the 'earth' with 'boat', the 'quake' with 'rocking', and 'simulator' with 'situation'. A 'boat rocking situation', as Denki put it before eating a pole with his face.

"Somebody please make it stop!" Tooru desperately shouted with a wobble in her voice. She was currently hanging on to Mina's back with her arms around her neck (almost strangling her in the process) and her legs around her waist. She may have been able to handle amusement park rides, but they didn't typically last as long as this and were not nearly as dangerous.

"Stupid bug things," Mina hissed out, mostly due to the invisible girl cutting off her airways. Despite having a strong stomach, the continuous movements were beginning to wear her down. It didn't help there was another body weighing her down. "They're fighting dirty."

"Désolé, mes camarades," ( **Sorry, my comrades** ) Yuga muttered. His contorted, still smiling face looked to be in pain as he held on to Hanta, much to his chagrin. "It appears I have reached my limit. You can handle the rest, no?"

"Two sentences without French means we're screwed, right?" asked Hanta. Bits of his tape sticking out of his elbows were holding the upper half of his body upright while his legs were doing all the leveling. It was a crude way to hold himself up but then again he could be Denki, struggling to hold onto anything and getting knocked around every time the ship jerked around.

"Make… GAH!... this stop… GAAAH!... you stupid… AGH!... bug things!" the electric Quirk user shouted in broken speech, each one signifying when he fell over.

"That's not going to make them stop, Kirishima!"

"It's Kaminari! How did… GAH!... How did you get my name wrong again!?"

"I told you, they sound similar!"

"They don't sound similar at all!"

"Uh, guys?" Mina called out.

"They do sound similar, monsieur électrique." ( **Mr. Electric** )

"Oh c'mon! They don't even end in the same kanji!"

"Guys, we've stopped!"

Just as the electric blond was about to open his mouth with another retort, he and the other guys realized the sea fairing vessel had ceased all spastic movement. Some subtle motion remained, but it wasn't like before.

"Oh thank goodness!" Tooru called out, though she didn't let go of Mina from how nauseas she still felt. "It finally stopped! I thought I was going to throw up!"

"Please don't," Mina quietly begged.

"You think something scared them off?" Denki asked as he looked around past the bow of the ship.

"I don't think robots feel fear, dude," Hanta replied, quickly shooting down the thought.

But just as the electric Quirk user was about to offer a rebuttal, he noticed something about the water surrounding the ship.

It was moving in such a way that made it look like it was boiling without bubbles or extreme heat. The ripples were large enough to make tiny waves that reached out to the edges of the Flood Zone. As Denki was looking over the railing into the water he also noticed the mechanical bugs' absence around the ship. Not two seconds ago they were bombarding the vessel with hit after hit, and now they went… somewhere. He didn't quite get a grasp of the situation. Traces of nausea were scrambling his brain a bit.

"I don't like this," Hanta muttered to himself. "Something's gonna happen, but I can't tell what."

"It's quiet…" Mina muttered lowly.

"Is it over?!" Tooru cried out.

"Dang it, Hagakure. You're supposed to say 'Too quiet' when it was your turn."

"Guys, I think the boat is sinking!" Denki cried out.

All eyes widened at the electric blond's announcement. Hanta, with Yuga still wrapped around his back, shakily made his way to the guardrail and peeked over the edge to confirm what Denki said. Parts of the ship's exterior that typically were above water, such as the painted on lines and drainage holes, were much closer to the waterline than before.

"Did those things punch a hole in the boat?!" Mina shouted in surprise.

"How could they not?!" Denki replied in a panicked state. "They were smacking this thing all over the place, so of course they would bust it open!"

"Hey, calm down, Kirishima!" Hanta snapped.

"CAN YOU STOP WITH THE WRONG NAME SHI—"

Any choice words that Denki was going to say to the 'Tape' Quirk user immediately died in his throat when the ship went airborne. All of its occupants were forced into the floor from the force of the ship's upward movement. And after a second of being flattened against the ground, they were weightless for roughly the same time before hitting the hard floor.

The students were disoriented from the unexpected movement and it took them a bit of time to get their bearings straight again.

"What the hell just happened?!" Mina exclaimed in shock.

"I think the ship flew for a second," Hanta replied, looking a bit shaken. "What else could have happened?"

"Kaminari said the thing was sinking! Why did he lie about it?!"

"I don't think he knew what was happening. Hey, Ka—"

Just as Hanta was about to ask the electric blond what he saw over the guardrail before the ship took off, he discovered he couldn't find him anywhere. They were all originally on the deck; Hanta and Yuga were hanging around the area where one of the mechanical bugs broke the floor and Mina and Tooru were hanging on to the one of the guardrails on the other side of the deck. If he fell over there, the girls would have seen something. But Mina hadn't even addressed him directly when she spoke.

So that only meant one thing.

Hanta broke off the tape from his elbows and leaned over the guardrail to see if he could spot any traces of his blond classmate.

But he could only spot dark figures moving away from the boat towards the depths of the artificial lake.

"Oh no…"

 _Meanwhile_

He should have known they wouldn't just leave. Thinking _robots_ had a sense of fear was pretty stupid, even for him. But how could he have known they were going to pull something like this. A better question would be ' _how_ they manage to pull something like this?'

Since his body was leaning over the guardrail when it lifted off the water, Denki took a gut-full of railing on the way up and the rest of his body went overboard on the way down. He hit the water holding his gut in pain and without a full breath of air, so he was panicking a bit when he was fully submerged.

A surprisingly loud, mechanical groaning forced him to open his eyes and what he saw was far worse than what preceded.

He was surrounded by two dozen of the same mechanical monsters that tried to board the boat before. It took the collective teamwork of Mina's 'San' and Yuga's 'Navel Laser' to destroy one of them, and neither of them was here to help him.

Denki felt something build up inside him, something that got bigger the more he heard the deep groaning coming from the multitude of robots. His shaky eyes took in every detail, as much as he wanted to shut his eyes from how much they were stinging from the water and to shut out what was happening to him. The glowing red eyes heavily contrasted with the deep blue water, which, compared to how much their bodies blended in with the surroundings, gave them a far more sinister appearance than above.

As one of the mechanical menaces reached one of its claws out to grab him, he could only do one thing.

' _Get away from me!'_

He let loose.

 _Above Water_

The water surrounding the yacht exploded in color, as the deep blue was replaced with an electric yellow. Sparks jumped from the waterline to the ship, arcs of electricity danced, and the brightness was enough to illuminate the boat. Yuga would have called it 'dazzling!' if he weren't laying face up on the ship's deck.

But considering who was still down there, Hanta could only look on in shock and awe.

"What the heck is going on over there?!" Mina called out, not yet leaving her safe zone. Tooru was still latched on to her back like a seasick puppy. The pink girl received no reply as the electric show continued.

Once it finally died down, he had every intention to make sure he could get Denki back on the ship. When it did, he was preparing himself to jump in when he saw something rise to the surface.

It was blond, clad in black and white, and…

"Wheeeeeeeeeeey…"

…putting on a massive dope face with both of his thumbs up.

…

Hanta had a mix of emotions right then and there: relief, confusion, and an urge to laugh his head off from how ridiculous his classmate looked.

In the end, he decided to put it aside until he got Denki out of there.

 **AN: I… honestly had no idea how to end this chapter… Also, I said I was going to end the USJ Invasion on this chapter, but then I greatly underestimated how much I was going to write. This chapter is already 7,000 plus, and I still have at least one big fight left. Can someone say 'bruh' for me? I'd do it myself, but I haven't got the brain capacity right now. I haven't been sleeping well recently, so that may be a factor (It's not, but I need** _ **something**_ **to blame.)**

 **Things of note: There's a minor thing in this fanfic where I use the English spelling of the Japanese version of the Quirk name, such as 'Hakai' (Destruction) (** **破壊** **), 'Souzou' (Creation) (** **創造** **), and 'Kaen seigyo' (Flame Control) (** **火炎制御** **). But in this chapter, I spelled two of them in straight English… Well, when I looked it up on the wiki and when I watched the Japanese dub of the anime, they all pronounced it as if were English words spoken in Japanese. 'Acid' is phonetically pronounced 'Ashiddo' (), but the actual word is 'San' (** **酸** **) (weird, I know, but it's legit). 'Tape' is pronounced as 'Teipu' (** **テープ** **). And 'Navel Laser' is pronounced 'Nebiru Reizaa' (** **ネビルレーザー** **)… Yup. Just to avoid sounding like a weeb in writing, I opted to write in them in straight English.**

 **Anyway, enough of the… I hesitate to call it a Japanese lesson because I looked most of this up. On to the reviews:**

 **aabhasgangwar: Yeah, everyone needs the main character treatment every now and then. Sucks that it doesn't happen that often, though. There's so much potential with the other students! Also, no ships planned for this one so far, but I if do decide on it later down the line, I'll be sure to update the genre tags. Also, I checked out Ao3 and maybe I'll give it a chance later on. For now, no plans for that, but it's a definite MAYBE.**

 **fencer29: Like I said before, it took a while to get it out because I kept getting stuck, but I'm glad it came out good (maybe great, but that feels like bragging.)**

 **Regarding the wetsuit thing, I can see where you're coming from. However, a wetsuit can only keep so much heat in when the temperature drops below a certain temperature (Let's say 45 degrees °F, which I think is reasonable for an entire section covered in Shoto's ice). I think what you're thinking of is a dry suit, one that is designed to keep body heat in and water out rather than having a person's body heat warm up a thin layer of water between the skin and the suit. That's why it's called a wet suit. It needs to be wet on the inside in order to warm up the diver while they're under the water. Also, recall what happened to our dear Froppy during the anime episode… was it 'Class 1-A'? I forget the title. When the air conditioner went stupid cold, Tsuyu went into hibernation and we had that adorable shot of her in a blanket. That's where I got the basis for her incapacitation in the Mountain Zone. I simply provided an explanation as to why it was so. Is it wrong? Eh, probably. I honestly don't know for sure if a wetsuit would provide warmth in near freezing temperatures. I did limited research on this one thing when I was writing that chapter.**

 **Also, curse you for making my reply so long! Okay, not really. I'm only messing.**

 **MightyMouse: Yeah, I got to do the same thing for writing this response. Do I really write Katsuki that well? I just think of what the walking nuke with a short fuse and superiority complex would do in such a situation. I'm glad I made everything clear for you to follow. Though if I had to change one thing about the chapter, which I heavily addressed in this one, it would be to put more emphasis on the Flood Zone. Yup, two imbalances make a balance… I think. It feels like one of those two wrongs make a right thing. It just comes out worse in the end. And about the AN thing you picked up on… I have no idea what you're talking about.**

 **And that's all from me. Stay safe everyone!**

 **-OmegaBox**

 **Tiny Note: For some reason, I didn't copy down the kanji for Hinokanri and as a result, I couldn't figure out what the literal translation of it is. Because it sure as hell isn't 'Pyrokinesis' or 'control of fire'. Oh well. Kaen seigyo sounds cooler anyway. Still a fail on my part. I'll fix it in the earlier chapters, don't worry.**


End file.
